<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EUPHORIA by smolandgrumpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892327">EUPHORIA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy'>smolandgrumpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Play, Angst, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, exploring kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Dean Winchester, owner of a shady night club. She's a journalist who has been asked to write an article to expose the indecency and debauchery that's going on behind closed doors. </p><p>But he's also Dean Winchester, the boy who sat next to her in class. The boy who was too cocky for his own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now, I have started to write this series with the intention to fill some of the kink bingo squares but honestly, I don't know if I can fill much of it. They kind of have a mind of their own while I was writing. Two stubborn idiots pining is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N stands in line and feels kind of out of place. No wonder. After the call, she didn’t exactly have a lot of time to change into anything too nice. She also didn’t have a lot of time to do research, but she’s here in her black skinny jeans and a simple blouse. She’s glad she opted for some boots with heels today and not her Chucks. She took a last look in the mirror before leaving her work place, thinking that she might look alright, maybe a little on the pale side but there was just really no fucking time. She stares at the building and the door ahead of her.</p><p>The big sign above the door says <em>‘Euphoria’ </em> in fancy gold lettering.</p><p>It’s one of the biggest, in-demand night clubs, at least from what she’s heard. Her colleagues were raving about it. She could neither confirm nor deny, having never been here. She’s not one for nightlife to be honest.</p><p>The big bouncers at the entrance kind of scares her and she really hopes that they will let her in. She wants to write a story about the club but they don’t need to know that. She just needs to get in, and have a look around.</p><p>There was a woman on the phone earlier, calling up the agency where she works. She was so angry, telling them that she already contacted the police but they waved her off. Y/N’s boss was quick to pass the phone to her, because she wasn’t biased, and the woman said that she would love for Y/N to go investigate and expose the club for the indecency and debauchery that went on behind closed doors. Apparently, the reason for the woman’s anger was that her daughter, barely legal, worked at the club and the woman had a feeling that her daughter’s been doing things that exceed her work as a simple waitress and that the owner of the club pressured her into something the girl can’t get out of.</p><p>And now, Y/N’s just really here to see if the allegations are true. She knows that it could just be disappointment, confusion and frustration of not having control over her own daughter anymore which can lead someone to be so drastic about it. But if it is really true, it could mean a big breakthrough in her career as an investigative journalist. Even though Y/N isn’t sure if she’s on the right career path she wanted to take. If she’s honest, she’d rather just write a novel like she had done at the beginning, publishing stories that people rarely bought, but she loved doing it, loved everything about her writing process, loved the feeling of being able to write what was on her mind, to create characters from scratch. To get into the depths of emotions, to write down their feelings.</p><p>However, she needed a roof over her head and something warm in her belly. Y/N needed an income, even though it wasn’t as steady as she wanted it to be, but at least it’s something. Especially now, after she had finally detached herself from her abusive ex and built up her own little life. He wasn’t really physically abusive, more the emotional type. Pressured her into things she thought she wanted too — like that damn stupid sex tape — but it turned out that she didn’t. She didn’t want any of the stupid games he played, and she needed many therapy sessions to realize that. </p><p>Now,  two years after finding herself, she could breathe easy again. She could really enjoy life. She wouldn’t let anything or anyone dictate her emotions and she believed that the saying was really true; <em> What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. </em></p><p>She jerks back to reality as the line’s moving ahead again. There are still two more girls in front of her and then it will be her turn.</p><p>Her heart thumps fast in her chest. </p><p>Of course, the two girls get in without any problem at all. They are barely wearing anything!</p><p>Just as Y/N predicted, one of the bouncers stops her. “Excuse me,” He just says, eyeing her up and down. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything more though, so she’s kind of wondering if she should talk? Should she? Yeah, she probably should, so she summons up all her courage, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The bouncer, who’s so fucking big, starts to frown and it makes him look even meaner, “I don’t think I can let you in like this.”</p><p>“What does this mean <em> like this </em>?”</p><p>“Boots are not really appropriate for our establishment.” He says calmly. She can see that he’s been trained to keep a cool head. </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry, I just got out of work and my friend wants to meet me here. She’s probably inside waiting for me already,” She whines, throwing him a pout while she’s at it, using her big puppy eyes too. It usually works and she hopes that it works on this big guy as well, “Please? Make an exception? Just this once? We’re not staying too long. I just don’t want to disappoint her because she just got her heart broken and she needs my company, please?” She pouts some more, for fucking good measure.</p><p>“Dammit,” The bouncer groans out the word before placing a hand to his ear. She can see now that he’s wearing an earpiece, “Yeah, sir, sorry to disturb, we have a situation— yes, sir. Okay,”</p><p>The bouncer turns his attention back to her but he doesn’t say anything, just jerks his head towards the open door.</p><p>Y/N smiles and whispers a <em> thank you </em>in passing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Euphoria </em>is big, alright. The music is not too loud, which is weird because the music is always way too loud in clubs, but this one is just right. You can still talk to each other comfortably and you don’t need to scream to be heard.</p><p>There’s a packed dance floor and a long bar. A drink sounds about right, so she decides to go there first. </p><p>“Hey,” The bartender greets her with a bright smile, “I’m Garth, what can I do for you?”</p><p>Wow, he’s friendly. Bartenders usually just stare at her and raise their eyebrows, making her feel like she’s wasting their time because she obviously doesn’t look like she’s a heavy drinker, nor does she look like she’s a good tipper.</p><p>She smiles, “Are you always so friendly?” </p><p>“Your first time here I reckon?” Garth chuckles and is really taking his time. The other people standing around the bar don’t seem to mind waiting a little longer. </p><p>“Yeah?” She frowns a little, she doesn’t know why it’s so obvious.</p><p>“Friendliness and patience is key. Mr. Winchester wants his guests to feel comfortable. We’re all friends here.” Garth smiles when he looks into the crowd, winking and greeting some patrons as he does so.</p><p>“Mr. Winchester?” The name sounds familiar. She’s gone to high school with someone named Winchester.</p><p>“Maybe it’s him, how many Winchesters are there, eh?” Garth shrugs, “So, what can I get you?”</p><p>“I’m having a martini, please,”</p><p>Garth nods at her with a smile and turns around to mix her martini. He’s quick to place the drink in front of her, “On the house, since it’s your first time.” He winks, before he moves to take an order from someone else but he’s quick to be by her side again when he’s free. She strikes up an easy conversation with Garth when another girl walks behind the bar with an order. </p><p>The girl looks familiar. It’s the daughter of the woman who called her. The woman had sent her pictures so Y/N would recognize her daughter. The girl is blonde, the make up a little dark around her eyes. She wears a black leather mini skirt and a leather crop top. Her heels are very high.</p><p>“Garth, two bottles of Dom Pérignon Vintage Rosé,” She says and then frowns, “We still have two bottles of it, right?”</p><p>Garth chuckles, “Hey Claire, yeah, just restocked,” He proceeds to fill a big bucket with ice and calls for a male waiter to come help carry, “VIP, right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” She girl smirks, “It’s wild tonight,” </p><p>“I can imagine,” Garth smirks. </p><p>The girl, Claire, walks off with one of the male waiters, up the stairs and Y/N watches them disappear behind another thick looking door. </p><p>So, the VIP room is up the stairs then. How will she fucking get in there? </p><p>Y/N returns her attention back to Garth, thinking that if they’re all friends here, she can maybe get Garth to tell her about the VIP room and maybe he can show her? She has to feign interest in becoming a VIP — if it’s easy to become one? </p><p>Dammit, she should have done some more research.</p><p>She watches Garth work and waits until the man is free to come over and talk when she hears a voice behind her. It’s deep, husky, and it rolls above the music. </p><p>“Do you like it here?” </p><p>It makes her turn in her seat. </p><p>The man who looks at her is tall, broad, has an easy smirk on his face that borders on cocky, his hair a little tousled and he has crinkles around his eyes. Her brows furrow, he looks damn familiar and then the penny drops.</p><p>“Oh, I know you! Dean, right?” </p><p>She notices that he’s a little taken aback. She doesn’t know if he’s offended that it took her so long or if he’s surprised that she still remembers him at all. To be honest, he’s quite memorable. He sat next to her in English and they had History and Chemistry together. He rarely showed up and if he did, he always stared out of the window or pretended to listen when in fact she knew that he couldn’t care less about being there with his<em> give ‘em hell </em>attitude. She had the feeling that it was all just a big joke to him and he just sat out his time like a criminal who wanted to get school over with, to be released into the world. Surprisingly though, during English, when he sat next to her, it seemed like he really tried to follow the class, tried to get involved. And she remembered that he did really well on his GED. </p><p>Y/N never had the feeling that Dean was dumb. On the contrary. They read The Great Gatsby in her English class and Dean had some insightful additions when they discussed it.</p><p>He was always the bad boy in high school, though, and she thought that he was chasing after skirts which he probably did, but not as much as he took care of his little brother, Sam. Sometimes, Y/N would be jealous of what the two brothers had. They both came from broken homes, but the difference between her and Dean was that he had someone else to talk to. Someone else to get his mind off his situation at home, while she was stuck with cleaning after her alcoholic mother who she would constantly find passed out and laying in her own filth after a school day. </p><p>Maybe that’s why she didn’t like to go home. After class, she’d walk to the playground closest to the school. She would sit under the big tree and do her homework or do some writing until it got dark and she really had to go home. She would get lost in her stories. Stories of happiness, stories of happy families — something she didn’t have. Sometimes, even now, when she’s having a rough day, she’d still go there, sit under the familiar tree and write. It is her happy place.</p><p>Her and Dean were never friends at school. He hung out with the popular crowd. They never really talked outside of class, but one time, during English, he asked her if she’s going to prom. She said no. Not because she didn’t want to, more because she didn’t have money for a nice dress and she had to take care of her mother. And besides, nobody would ask her anyway. She asked him in return if he’s going. Dean just shrugs, “Nah, prom is stupid anyway.”</p><p>“You still here?” Dean asks when he sees that she has zoned out for a bit. It’s really a bad habit of hers, she knows. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I—”</p><p>“—I’m surprised you still remember my name, Y/N.” He smiles, it’s bright and wide and the crinkles deepens around his eyes. He looks very good and she can see that he had made something out of himself, unlike her. </p><p>“Of course I do. You still remember me too, apparently.” She tries to return his smile. It’s really addicting. </p><p>“Well, you’re hard to forget,” He says with an easy smile, “It’s your first time here?” </p><p>“Why does everybody think that? Do I have ‘<em> first time’ </em> stamped on my forehead or something?”</p><p>He has to chuckle, “No,”</p><p>“Actually,” She says, and takes another sip from her martini, “I’d like for you to tell me more about your club. It’s your club, right?” She raises her eyebrows as if she’s not sure. </p><p>“Yeah, what do you want to know?” Dean asks, his hands disappearing into his pants pockets.</p><p>Y/N grins, “Well, Dean, I’ve heard about your club and your VIP rooms. Is it true?”</p><p>He cocks an eyebrow, “Is what true?”</p><p>“Well,” She gestures with her hand, and feels a rush of blood to her head, “You know, they say that people can get what they want in there?”</p><p>He lowers his face to be level with her, moves in closer, and brushes his nose against the faint hair on the side of her head. It makes all the other hair on her body stand erect, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He whispers and stands up straight with a cocky grin on his face.</p><p>She swallows and pulls her eyebrows into a frown at his remark. </p><p>Dean Winchester is still as cocky as she remembers him to be. Nothing has changed, has it? </p><p>Well, one thing had changed. She’s not the shy little girl anymore, she can stand her ground. If Dean wants to play, he can play. She won’t back out so easily.</p><p>Y/N smiles, it widens on her face and she clicks her tongue while she pretends to think about his words. After a while, with another big smile, she says, “I’ll find out,” She winks at him before she hops off her stool and she’s determined to walk to the bouncer up the stairs when Dean grabs at her wrist. </p><p>“Come with me,” He says in a deep and stern voice before he begins to walk ahead. She grins because he has taken the bait. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She follows him, is fucking relieved that she wore boots and not heels because Dean’s fucking fast and she almost has to run to keep up with him. They go up the stairs and a bouncer opens the door into the VIP room for them when he sees his boss approaching.</p><p>It’s that easy, isn’t it?</p><p>Stepping in, it feels like a whole other world opens up for her and it welcomes her in. The air is thick. It gets a little harder to breathe. She can smell a hint of arousal. Can detect the smell of bodily fluid — the sexy kind, not the nasty ones. </p><p>The room is quite big, could easily fit one hundred people, at least, but there were about thirty if she had to guess. There’s a long couch along both walls, stretching from one end to the other, and there are groups of sofas in the middle. Dean walks ahead and she slows down, taking in her surroundings. </p><p>There are people kissing on the couch, full on making out. A girl grinding on someone’s lap who’s still dressed but the girl is naked, there are men getting blow jobs. One girl is receiving oral whilst getting her big tits fucked. Y/N can’t stop watching them but eventually, she tears her eyes away. She’s sure that someone is fucking right at the end of the couch in a dimly lit corner and then there’s also people engaging in an orgy right in the middle of the room like it’s no fucking big deal. While she stops to scan the room, her eyes find a familiar face. </p><p>Claire. </p><p>She’s sitting in a guy’s lab, while she turns her head to kiss him and there’s another woman with her face buried between Claire’s thighs. Oh wow, Y/N thought she was only a waitress. Maybe the mother wasn’t exaggerating after all. </p><p>“You coming?” Dean returns to be by her side. </p><p>“I— y—eah,” She stammers but can’t quite take her eyes off of the crowd. She feels hot all of a sudden and there’s something tingling between her thighs. She realizes that seeing these things turns her on so fucking much. Like, she’s never seen anything like it.</p><p>Dean chuckles and takes her by the hand to whisk her to another door but she’s still staring until they are out of that room. </p><p>They pass a girl sitting on a tiny desk with a laptop on it as they walk along a big hallway, with rooms left and right and Dean’s still so fast, she can’t even take a real look at the little windows with light spilling out of them. Even though she’s sure that she’s not allowed to look anyway but still...</p><p>There are little red and green lights lined above the respective doors and putting two and two together if she’d have to guess, she thinks it’s to signal if the room’s occupied or free.  The guests probably have to book the rooms with the girl who runs the front desk. </p><p>The hallway is long, and there are about two dozen rooms with numbers on them and nothing else. No description of what they could find in there. Maybe they’re just all bedrooms? She doesn’t know but she needs to find out.</p><p>He pulls her along with him until they finally come to a halt at another door. This place is a fucking maze. She wonders if she’ll find her way back, probably would need to ask Dean for a fucking map. Dean punches in a code and goes in, his hand still holding hers tight as they walk up a staircase until they reach yet another door. He goes in and she realizes that they are in some sort of office. </p><p>Dean lets go of her hand and she takes in the room. There are several screens with security camera footage, a big wooden desk with a huge office chair. He probably saw her coming. She’s sure that the bouncer called him up.</p><p>In the middle of the room is a big couch, off to the side is a little bar. </p><p>“Please take a seat,” Dean says and walks over to his bar to pour himself a drink, “You want anything?”</p><p>“No, thanks.” She replies, she’s not really a drinker. She usually only has one drink and that’s enough because she’s always been afraid that she’ll end up like her mother — dead.</p><p>“So,” He says, turns back to her with a tumbler in his hand, brown liquid sloshing inside, “What are you doing here, Y/N?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She frowns.</p><p>“It’s just, I don’t think you’re the nightlife kinda girl,” He shrugs and sits down on the couch next to her. </p><p>Well, he’s not wrong. Damn him.</p><p>“To tell you the truth,” She starts to say, thinking that it’s maybe good if she tells him what’s going on. She knows him. Dean was always straight forward with her at school, “I’ve been tipped off and now I’m investigating.”</p><p>“Here?” He cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>“I have received a call from someone who was very upset that their daughter worked here and they think that you’re probably making them do things they don’t want to.”</p><p>Dean’s face changes. He looks a little hurt. She can’t really read him though. With Dean, you only see what he wants you to see. It’s always been like that.</p><p>After a while, he opens his mouth to speak, “‘S that way you’re here? Because you think I’m a pimp?” </p><p>“No,” She says, “I don’t think that but maybe you can clear it up, prove me wrong.”</p><p>Dean rubs a hand over his scruff, thinks about it, “You’re a journalist now, right?” Dean raises his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Congratulations! That’s what you always wanted to do, isn’t it? You were attending creative writing, too. I remember seeing you on the playground writing under the big tree after school.”</p><p>“Well, not really what I always wanted, but writing novels apparently isn’t that rewarding,” She shrugs with a weak smile. Doesn’t want to really go into detail about the playground remark because she doesn’t want to reveal to him that the reason she did that, was because she was avoiding going home.</p><p>Dean frowns but then he changes the subject back, “Let me guess the one that tipped you off, it’s Jody Mills, right? Claire’s stepmother?”</p><p>Her eyes widened, “How do you know?”</p><p>“The woman has been raging on and on since Claire started to work here. Came by too many times to get Claire to go back with her but Claire likes it here. She loves working for me.”</p><p>“She loves being pimped out?” </p><p>Dean throws his head back and laughs, she doesn’t think it’s funny at all. </p><p>“Y/N,” He says after a while and she likes how her name sounds off his lips, “Consent is very important here. It’s like a mantra we use. Nothing happens without consent and my employees know that. I would never make them do anything they don’t want to do. They don’t take orders from me. They are old enough to decide what they do or don’t do.”</p><p>“Or <em> who </em> they do,” She mumbles and Dean has to grin.</p><p>“Look, the VIP room is what it says on the tin. It’s strictly for very important people. It’s difficult to get on that list, difficult to stay on the list. They want absolute secrecy and in turn, they play by my rules. They undergo a tough background check, they get tested regularly, and if someone behaves just a little out of place, they get kicked out immediately. The list of new people want to get a spot is so fucking long. I look out for my people, Y/N. Everyone knows the rules and knows not to cross the line. What I’m doing is legal and I have a license for it. There’s no harm in giving people what they really want and can’t act upon at home. And no, I don’t have underage girls working for me, neither do I have pedophiles on the list. Like I said, I have employed three private investigators and they will find anything unusual if there is anything to find. I like being thorough.”</p><p>“Okay,” She says, and it’s weird. She kind of believes him. Maybe because she saw Claire. Saw how the girl was smiling while she’s been eaten out, and Y/N had the feeling that the girl clearly enjoyed being sandwiched between a man and a woman.</p><p>No wonder, Y/N thinks. Perhaps she would enjoy it too, can’t lie about it. There’s still a tingly feeling between her thighs and she presses them together, trying not to be obvious.</p><p>“Listen, what I can offer is, if you still have to write that piece or article, then you at least can do it right. I will show you everything in the club. I can show you every room. I can get you alone time with my employees and you can ask them questions. I’m not hiding anything.”</p><p>“Okay, that sounds fair.” </p><p>“There’s one condition.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>He smirks, “I can’t obviously show you everything tonight, because we’re open and it’s not long before all the rooms will be occupied. I want you to come in another day before the club opens, I can show you around then.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” She agrees.</p><p>“Great,” He says and he stands up after they agree on it and exchange numbers, waiting for her to do the same, “Come on, I’ll take you back. I have a meeting to attend.” He places a hand on the small of her back and ushers her to the door. Dean leans down to whisper into her ear, “And try not to get too aroused walking through the VIP room, alright?”</p><p>She looks up at him with raised eyebrows and flushed cheeks. He chuckles. </p><p>Dean takes her hand again, probably doesn’t want her to stall because as he said, he has a meeting to attend. He walks her to the door that separates the VIP room from the normal club and looks down at her, he’s still smirking because she’s probably more flustered than before. </p><p>He lowers his face to whisper into her ear, “You’re turned on, aren’t you?”</p><p>Ugh, she hates that he knows. </p><p>Y/N doesn’t say anything though, instead she looks down and gnaws on her bottom lip. </p><p>He chuckles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear before he leans down again, “Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?”</p><p>Wow, consent is apparently really important. </p><p>She nods her head, because there’s nothing wrong with it, right? Dean’s a good looking man, too good probably — with his suit that looks like it’s been sewed onto him — and she’s turned on, there’s no harm in kissing one's cheek.</p><p>Dean smiles, a breath of hot air hits her skin and he leans down, kisses her cheek. His lips feel soft on her skin, his scruff a little on the rougher side but it’s nice. It makes her heart flutter, the tingling feeling between her legs intensifies. </p><p>“You’re still as cute as I remember,” Dean whispers before he stands up straight and has to clear his throat after. </p><p>Y/N doesn’t say anything, she can’t because she’s too flustered. </p><p>“See you soon, Y/N.” He smiles that easy smile of his before he opens the door and closes it behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean hurries back into his office, ignoring a woman who called out for him to join them. It’s one of his employees, he guesses, but he doesn’t look. He thinks it’s kind of stupid too, because he never did join in, what makes them think that he would now. </p><p>Well, having a boner, yeah, maybe that gave it away, and his dress pants don’t really conceal much, he realizes when he looks down on himself as he makes his way back. </p><p>He sits back into his chair at his desk, pulls up some camera footage to watch her over his monitor. He watches her until she leaves. </p><p>When she’s gone, Dean sighs and bends down, leaving his forehead on his desk.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He never thought that he'd meet her again in his life. Never thought that she’d be the one looking out for him. And now that she’s here, he feels things that he had buried deep within himself. </p><p><em> It’s a stupid high school crush </em>, he tries to tell himself. She’s probably changed and so had he, right? </p><p>Yeah, right. She changed. She’s even cuter now and she has something vulnerable about her. Something that wakes the protective instincts in him. He senses that there’s more to the girl with no friends in high school, more to the girl who turned him down when he was about to ask her out to prom — which he didn’t want to attend in the first place but if she would have wanted to, he would have taken her out. There’s something about her that makes him want to know more, makes him want to know <em> what </em> and <em> who </em> hurt her. If it was a guy, Dean would also like to rip that guys fucking lungs out. </p><p>But there’s also something about her that shows that she became a strong woman. She was holding eye contact when he talked to her, something she never did while in school. He also didn’t feel like she was intimidated by him, which speaks volumes because most people are. </p><p>She’s something he’d like to explore, he can’t lie about that. His body can’t lie about that either, apparently, because he popped a boner as soon as he kissed her cheek, which never happened and he thinks it’s stupid. He’s not a fucking teenager anymore, he thinks that he should be able to control himself better.</p><p>It’s stupid of him though, to tell her that he wants to show her everything. He doesn’t even know what to show her, where to fucking start. All he knew at that moment was that he wanted to see her again and him showing her his club was just a lame excuse on his part. He doesn’t think that her article would harm him. He told her the truth when he said that he has got nothing to hide. </p><p>Now if he could get his dick in check when she shows up next, that would be fabulous.</p><p>Of course the meeting was a lie. He just didn’t know how he could be around her without ripping the clothes from her body. He needs time to think about his next moves. Time to train his body to not act like a seventeen years old when he’s around her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean couldn’t sleep that night after meeting her. </p><p>He had to leave the club for a short while, because he needed to relieve himself. He even had a debate with himself on doing it at the club but that would have been weird. He always considered himself to be like Jay Gatsby. Organizing pleasures and entertainment for others but never participating himself. It didn’t seem professional to do so, when that's all he wants to come across as. He had built his reputation to be the untouchable club owner, always present but staying in the background, looking out for his employees and guests, and going off on people who didn’t respect his rules. </p><p>Thankfully his apartment is situated on the top floor of the building. Above the club are some office spaces that he rented out and on top of that, there’s his loft. So, what Dean did was slip out of his office and take the staircase up to get into his apartment. </p><p>He stripped himself off quickly and stepped into the shower. He needed it to cool himself down. His dick was still hard an hour after she left and that’s not normal, is it? He jerked himself off while he had his eyes closed, letting the water rain down on him. Images of her face flickered in front of his closed lids. He saw her bright eyes, her plump lips, and wondered how it would feel to have them wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Dean came too soon. He wasn’t even finished with picturing things about her, but he got out of the shower nonetheless, dressed himself back into his suit and went down to his club. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The next night was not really any better either. </p><p>He wakes up close to midday, with the realization that there are still no messages from her, nor is there a missed call. The sad thing is, that the ball is in her court now. He offered her to show her around but it’s on her to contact him. He thinks it would seem desperate of him if he would contact her first, wouldn’t it? Yeah, it definitely would. Dean Winchester, owner of a shady club should not contact anyone first. At least that’s what he believes. Maybe because that’s expected of him.</p><p>His phone’s in his hand when he drinks his morning coffee, thumb hovering over her contact. Suddenly the phone starts to vibrate and his heart drops to his balls. He’s so jumpy, what the fuck is wrong with him? However, his heart climbs back up when he sees that it’s only Sam. </p><p>Sammy asks if he wants to join him at the gym and yeah, maybe that’s not a bad idea. It would take his mind off things. Would take his mind off of her, and he would stop asking himself for a fucking minute, why she hadn’t called or text him.</p><p>Dean notices her text during one of their breaks but he figured that he can’t answer now. He needs to think about an answer. Make it sound somewhat intelligent and he needs a clear head without Sammy nagging him who he's texting. He doesn’t want Sammy to find out just yet, so he leaves her on read to finish this sparring session. </p><p>He is not really there with his head. Sammy won. Twice. And he’s so fucking cocky about it. Dean’s never going to hear the end of this, he supposes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s two days later that Y/N can bring herself to send him a text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/N: Hey, Dean. Do you have time today to show me around? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She needed time to process alright? It felt pretty surreal and she walked out of that club light headed and more than turned on.</p><p>She met the club owner. </p><p>She met Dean. </p><p>Dean, of all people!</p><p>Yeah, right, she admits it. She might have had a crush on him back in her teen days, just a little, but like, she wasn’t the only one? He was that charming bad boy all the girls were talking about. He was known as a gentleman too because he wouldn't kiss and tell. And apparently, his kisses were out of his world if the girls were right, because even if Dean wouldn’t tell, the girls did. She wouldn’t know about his kisses though, because she never got the chance to kiss him. How could she? She was not exactly popular, was probably known as the girl who zoned out into her own little world and they were not  wrong about it. She couldn’t blame them. </p><p>Seeing Dean was also kind of cool in a way. He looked damn good, aged pretty damn well, unlike old classmates she met during those years. The kiss on her cheek burned until she arrived home and it continued to burn when she took a shower to cool herself down. She might have touched herself too, how could she not. When she closed her eyes, she pictured herself in that VIP room. Imagined someone touching her, someone eating her out, someone whispering dirty promises in her ear and she can’t deny the fact that while she imagined all these things, she had a clear picture of Dean in her head. Which is totally weird, she knows that. He smelled so good when he was so close to her, the smell of him alone made her mind fog up. </p><p>Now she’s sitting on her sofa, laptop on her lap, gnawing on her bottom lip and trying to come up with an introduction of her article of the club but she abandons it quickly because she can’t concentrate, not when she just sent him a text and is waiting for him to answer. </p><p>Why isn’t he answering? </p><p>Is he taking back his promise to show her everything? </p><p>He’s probably thinking about a way to talk himself out of it. </p><p>Looking at her watch, she realizes that only three minutes had passed since she sent the text. Why is the time ticking so slow today? Surely, she should give him more time. Dean probably has better things to do (haha) than her. He’s most likely busier than she is. </p><p>After five minutes, she looks at her message. Maybe she sent it to someone else? Maybe the number is not right? Maybe he gave her a fake fucking number?</p><p>Y/N sees that the message has been read. </p><p>Ten minutes.</p><p>It’s still on read.</p><p>He fucking left her on read.</p><p>Twenty minutes.</p><p>Still on read.</p><p>Thirty.</p><p>She’s about to give up and go into work. The thing with being a journalist is that she doesn’t always have to be in the office but she has to meet her deadlines. However, the office seems more appealing than sitting here and waiting for a stupid fucking text. Maybe she can go for a jog? Get the frustration out of her system and get her mind off the fact that Dean fucking Winchester left her on read. She doesn’t even know why she’s upset about it. It’s just— ugh.</p><p>Dean’s answer comes when she’s out for a jog to clear her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> D: Hey sweetheart, I wanted to get back to you sooner but had a sparring session with Sammy. Yeah, today sounds good.  I’ll be waiting. Come around 7? We open at 8. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she remembers that. He called everyone sweetheart back in the day and the girls  gushed over it. Guess old habits die hard, huh?</p><p>Y/N leaves him on read, for fucking good measure, and continues her run. Well, she wants to get her mind off it, but now all she can think about is his text. Dean took his time to explain to her why he didn’t answer her text. He really didn’t need to do that, yet why did he?</p><p>Taking the longer way, she runs home and when she’s back in her apartment, she almost collapses. Instead of answering him right away though, she takes her time and takes a bath to relax because she knows that she’ll be on edge the whole evening when she meets him. She can be petty like that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s back in his apartment. He can already hear people working down at his club. He hears trucks beeping,  people shouting. He wants to tell them that they need to be quiet because the sound is kind of penetrating and he can’t really concentrate. Dean wonders why the people renting out the offices from him still didn’t complain. </p><p>After the shower, Dean sits down on the couch in his loft, thumbing over his phone to look at emails. He can’t help but check the text messages again to see if she has read it. </p><p>She had. </p><p>It’s on read. </p><p>She has left him on read for over an hour now. And it’s close to 6.00pm. She’s doing this on purpose, isn’t she? Some kind of a payback because he didn’t answer right away either. That little minx. Dean chuckles a little. Can’t really find it in his heart to be mad about it.</p><p>He abandons his phone because he needs to get dressed. It doesn’t really matter if she comes or not. Dean still needs to be there anyway. Well, it actually does matter to him if she’s coming or not. He would love to see her again, there’s no denying. </p><p>Dean buttons up his shirt when the phone chimes and his thumb eagerly opens the message, too eager because he almost swiped it away and deleted it. He had to remind himself to calm the fuck down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/N: I’ll be there at 7 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s simple. It’s short. It still made him smile like an idiot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/N manages to make up her face a little. She wears a skirt too, not too short and a blouse because she doesn’t want to come across as cheap. The heels are a little torturous, though.</p><p>When she walks up to the club, the bouncers are already there, joking with each other and going through a list of probable VIP’s. She doesn’t really know. She wonders what Dean pays them to make them look over the fact that there are orgies going on in there every night. Well, it might be no fucking big deal to them because they’re working here, but it’s weird to her.</p><p>The same bouncer that greeted her two days ago comes forward and opens up the door for her immediately without even asking any questions. Dean must have instructed him about her.</p><p>Stepping in, there’s sounds and noises from people working and talking to each other. She can see Garth piling bottles into a cooler, other waiters and waitresses cleaning tables, making sure that everything’s ready for opening. </p><p>Dean sits in the booth facing the door and he immediately stands up when he notices her. He walks up to meet her halfway. The smile sits bright on his face. He looks good. Dean sneaks a hand around her waist, bends down to kiss her cheek and she can smell his cologne. It’s intoxicating. He smells as good as he looks.</p><p>He seems relaxed today. He’s a little different to the Dean she met two days ago. He was a little more tense back then. </p><p>“Come on. My office,” He jerks his head towards the stairs and she follows him. </p><p>“Not so fast. I’m wearing heels,” she says, when she feels him getting away too far ahead as they step into the VIP room. It’s empty and the air smells different. </p><p>Turning back, he chuckles and walks back to weave a hand around her waist to help guide her so that she’s able to keep up with him, “I can see that. You wear them for me, huh?”</p><p>Oh my god. She can’t roll her eyes to the back of her head fast enough and Dean laughs. </p><p>She should have known that he was going to be like that. He was so cocky back in school. </p><p>He pulls her closer to him by her waist, “Relax, I’m only joking. You know me,” </p><p>Yeah, she does know him. </p><p>“But,” he says, looking at her while they pass the next door which opens to the long hallway, “I’d like to think that you wore them for me. The skirt too. You look great, Y/N.”</p><p>She has to look down to hide the slight rise of color in her cheeks.</p><p>When they arrive in his office, he lets her sit down and it does wonder for her feet. Ugh, heels are so hard to walk in. </p><p>Dean sits next to her, twisting his body around so he can look at her, his one arm braced on the back of the couch, “So, what do you want to know?”</p><p>She bites on her lip, thinking. After a while she says, “I don’t know, what can you tell me?”</p><p>He moves closer. It’s only a little, but it’s enough for her nose to pick up his scent. Dean clears his throat, “I’ll be frank with you, Y/N. I have a lot to show you, but I need to know if you want this. I have to know if you want me to introduce you to the things you’ll be seeing. I want you to have an open mind about it, because I want you to get the whole experience out of it.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” She frowns a little, doesn’t really know where he wants to go with that but the hell, she’s rolling with it.</p><p>“Are you in a relationship?” He asks, one of his eyebrows is raised in question.</p><p>“No, I’m not.” She swears she could see his shoulder relaxing when he hears that she isn’t. But maybe it’s just her imagination. Clearly Dean Winchester wouldn’t give two cents if she’s in a relationship or not. </p><p>“Good,” He smiles, “It would be a shame if you were, as I would have an angry boyfriend of yours come knocking down my door because I showed you things that he might not be happy about. Also, I would love for you to try some things in the rooms, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“What things?” She asks, because she’s curious. </p><p>“Things you might like, things you might not. When I open the door to one of these rooms, you have to let me know if you want to go in or if you don’t. If we go in, I will tell you what happens in there and maybe if you’re curious, you can even try it.”</p><p>She has no idea what he’s talking about, but she’s interested nonetheless. She can already feel the tingling feeling between her thighs. Since when did she get so desperate?</p><p>“Okay,” She nods her head.</p><p>Dean smiles, and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “You know that consent is the essence here. I want you to know that you can get out anytime, and if I should do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, you understand? I won’t get mad, I promise.”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“I need a verbal confirmation, Y/N.” He says again, a little more firm. </p><p>“Yes, I understand.”</p><p>“Good. Because I’m not binding you to any NDA’s. You’re here on your free will, are you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you want to see what I have hidden in the rooms and how things work around here.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“If you want out at any point and at any time. Just say <em> tomato </em>.” </p><p>“Tomato?” She furrows her brows. </p><p>Dean chuckles, “Yeah. The safe word used to be pie in this club but it got mixed up a couple of times so we’re going with tomato because it seems like nobody would say tomato while doing anything sexual.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” She shrugs and has to grin herself. </p><p>“Right. It’s good we got that out of the way. Now,” He makes himself more comfortable and rests his head on the back of the couch, turning to her. He looks younger, more comfortable, “What do you want to ask me about?”</p><p>“Tell me a little about how you started with this club,” She says and takes out her laptop opening it up to a word document, “You built this whole thing up, right?” She read that he did, but she isn’t entirely sure right now. </p><p>Dean smiles. He looks so easy, “I didn’t buy it as it is, if that’s what you’re asking. Bobby, my uncle owned the building. He let me take over for a fair price, and I kind of used all my money to build up this club. It wasn’t successful at first but I did some research and figured that people are often lonely in cities. Some of them just want to have a good time outside of the walls of their own home. I figured that I could provide it for them. And believe me, people are kinky. I live comfortably owning just one club. We’re in talks of expanding it. It’s strictly business for me, you know. I see myself as a businessman and there’s nothing wrong with that, right?”</p><p>“No, you’re right. It isn’t,” She agrees but something about what he said has stuck in her head. He talks about others being lonely but is he? She has learned to speak her mind as an investigative journalist, so she asks, “Are you lonely?”</p><p>He tilts his head to look at her again. His face changes a little and he looks sad for a second before he curves his lips into a smile, “I was. Not anymore.”</p><p>“So, you never used one of the rooms for yourself or engaged in the orgies in the VIP room?” </p><p>He laughs. It sounds bright and it’s addicting. She has to smirk. </p><p>“No, I’m the boss here. I don’t like to mix work with pleasure. <em> What </em> I do or <em> who </em> I do, is strictly private. And it’d be weird for my employees to see me naked, when I think about it.”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah.” She shudders because she just imagined seeing her boss naked. She has to shake her head to get the image out of her mind. </p><p>Dean watches her with a grin but he doesn’t say anything.</p><p>They continue to talk for a short while longer and Y/N types about things he reveals to her, before Dean suddenly gets up from the couch, “Come on, time’s almost up. We’re opening soon. I want to quickly show you some rooms before opening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean makes her shut her laptop quickly and drops it inside her bag. As Y/N gets up, he places his hand around her waist and whisks her out of his office. He holds on to her tightly when helping her down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk along the hallway and pause in front of the first room, the light above signaling green. They all are. It is still about twenty minutes until the club opens. Dean twists the doorknob and opens it slightly, letting her take a peek inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our baby room.” He says, and braces himself against the door frame. She takes a step closer into the room but not quite going in yet. She isn’t sure if she really wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a giant crib in the middle of the room. A changing table off to the side, mats on the floor and huge ass diapers ready to use. The toys laying around look like gigantic baby toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to go in and explore this room? Want me to change your diapers?” He says, in a playful tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks.” She shudders and walks out. Dean follows her and shuts the door and she turns back to him, with a grimace on her face, “There are really people who go and play in this room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “Oh sweetheart, more than you know. We don’t kink shame around here. Each to their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Dean smiles and leads her to the next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens. She looks. It’s a black room, with ropes everywhere and hooks along the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rope room,” He says as she takes a couple of steps inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re familiar with it?” He asks, and comes to stand next to her, his hand reaching out for a long rope on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows, “Well, I heard about it, yeah, but I’ve never. I mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—You wanna try?” Dean grins, holding the rope up. He's ready, she can tell, “You don’t have to take your clothes off. I’ll put it over them. Just your upper body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, do it,” She says, smiling, because she’s a little excited about it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's hands are moving fast. He fastens the rope around her and she can feel it squeezing her boobs. He brushes his hand against her nipple which is erect and mumbles out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he goes on. She feels everything so intensely. Feels his breath on her,  his hand touching her, fingertips skipping over her body. Even though she’s dressed, his touches are intense and her clit throbs between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done,” Dean says after a while and he turns her around towards the mirror to take a look at herself. He admires his own handy work, his gaze lingering a fraction too long at her squished boobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at this,” She says and Dean smiles a boyish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs with an easy smirk, “I guess you live and learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so,” She says, struggling to get out of the bondage. Dean laughs before he helps her get rid of it, “This is not for me, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean places the rope back onto the table, “Fair enough. Let’s go check the other room. Maybe I got something you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out and Dean opens up the room right next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is smaller than the previous ones. There’s a couch propped against a wall. In the middle of the room is some kind of a pedestal with a machine. It looks kind of like an electric bull but it’s actually a sybian that also goes in circles if they want it to go around, probably. There are mats on the floor to help soften a fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our bull room.” He says, and steps in, closing the door behind him. She looks at him quizzically. He hasn’t closed the door to the other rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugs, “Figured you might like that one. Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s better than the last room, yeah. I’m curious about this,” She points at the sybian, “Does it spin? Like really fast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grins smugly and reaches for a remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. He clicks on a button and the sybian springs to life, “It can spin as fast as you like,” He pushes the button and increases the speed. It makes her head spin. “Which, I would not really recommend, unless being dizzy turns you on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it also just— not spin at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s optional.” He says, but she can’t miss the cocky smirk on his face, “Have you ever been on one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe you’re fucking kinky and you have all the stuff at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you don’t know me,” She blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know you, alright, but you’ve changed. It’s not bad either. I like the woman you are now. You’re less shy. You’re more open. That’s why I asked if you’ve ever been on one. If not you can try it out if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” She says, but internally she wants to. She doesn’t know? All she knows is that it’s tingling down there and what’s the harm in it? “Will you be in here as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He doesn’t blink an eye. It’s like the most natural thing for him and she doesn’t know if she should be impressed or scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also some kind of challenge, she thinks. Maybe he wants to see how far he could go for her to back out of all of this? But he’s right. She’s a whole new person, someone who isn’t going to back out easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N holds Dean’s gaze as she reaches behind with her hands to pull down the zipper of her skirt. She slips it down and steps out of it, taking off her shoes in the process. He’s watching her. His eyes are intense, as he licks his lips before he curves them into a smirk, as if he wants to say that he accepts her challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she walks to the steps that lead up to the sybian and Dean sits down on the couch, the remote in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” He says and points his index finger at her, wriggling it around, “You might want to lose the panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at him, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he really telling her to go up there naked from the waist down?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” He shrugs, but she can’t read him. It’s said in a nonchalant way, she absolutely doesn’t know what to think of it, “It will rub against your clit and you’re doing to get wet. But go on, if you want them to be ruined, be my guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs. Of course he’s right. But is she really going to strip butt naked in front of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like he senses her discomfort and he opens his mouth to speak, “Y/N, I want to remind you again that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, okay? Use the safe word and we’re out of here. I say it again, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me. You’ll get to know that I am confronted with sexual things every day. It’s kind of normal to me. And if you are worried about who might have sat on there before you, the room gets a serious wipe down every time someone leaves, so don’t worry about that either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N hooks her fingers into the side of her panties, but before pulling down, she asks, “There are no cameras anywhere, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “There are,” He points at the one in the corner, “I need to make sure that I have everything on tape should someone come forward with a complaint or claim. It’s for my own security. But they’re off now, so you’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks it’s weird but she trusts him. She trusts his word. Dean has always been someone who you could trust, even with his bad boy charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She says and slips her panties down. She doesn’t look at him, though. Doesn’t want to see his reaction when he sees her naked. Straddling the sybian, she waits for his instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bottle of lube. Take that and smear it on the pad of the sybian where it’ll connect to your clit. Do you want a plug? We have the ones where you can sit on it like dildo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m good, thanks,” She says and picks up the lube to squirt on her finger before she smears it onto the pad of the sybian. She moves forward to really sit on it, positions her clit right on that pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Dean’s voice is a little strained and she can’t look at him, feeling shy all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns it on and it starts to vibrate. Her hands are on her thighs. Dean increases the vibrations and her fingers dig into her flesh. She bites on her bottom lip, doesn’t want to moan out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?” Dean asks and it’s the first time she looks at him after she dropped her panties. He’s still sitting there, relaxed, but there’s a bulge in his pants. She can tell that he’s trying to conceal it but she’s a reporter. Her eyes are trained to notice little things, little changes in one's demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” She says, her teeth still biting down on her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “Uh-huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of stronger vibrations grips her thighs and she can’t bite it back anymore, “Oh my god,” She throws her head back, closes her eyes, “Oh, fuck,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He increases the speed one more time by just a hair, “Say the safe word if you must,” He reminds her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, she won’t say it because fuck, she’s close. So fucking close. She moves her hips, all shame and inhibitions thrown out of the window and it’s true, people say when someone is in the zone, they rarely care about anything else. The chemistry in their brain changes and all they want to chase is their own orgasm. And she wants that too, wants to come so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fly open when she hears Dean groan. He's obviously aroused, too. She cups at her tits, fingers twirling around her nipple through the blouse and now she wishes that she had taken that stupid piece of clothing off, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, this is great,” She giggles, her hips working forward and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just say that you look great,” Dean’s voice rolls deep over the sound of vibrations, a shiver runs up her spine, “Do you think you can come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, “I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” He says and she can see him licking his lips, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” She nods her head, and grinds down harder, faster. It could be her imagination but she thinks he increased the speed a little more and fuck, she’s going to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s going to come in front of her old school mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Y/N eyes cross, her legs cramp up from her toes to her thighs and she shivers all over when that absolute high rolls over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still shaking when she comes down and Dean turns off the sybian. He gives her time, which she really needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that was awesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her mind stops fogging up, she gets off the sybian and Dean’s quick to help her down. Her legs still feel wobbly and he walks over to the cleaning station to get her some tissues to rub herself down. He helps pick up her panties and she slides them back on, before she gets back into her skirt and she asks Dean help her zip it up because she can’t fucking think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” He asks while he helps her steady herself so she can get into her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fucking awesome. I like this room.” She’s still out of breath and Dean has to grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, we’re open now, so we don’t have any more time, okay? What about you come around another time to see the other rooms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” She says, and raises her eyebrows. She can basically see his face dropping. Maybe he thinks that she’ll turn him down. Her lips curve into a wide grin, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lights up again, the smile as bright and wide as hers, “Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has an arm around her waist to help her out of the room. They walked along the VIP room. There were already a couple of VIP’s sitting around, drinking and having easy conversations. They really look like every next person. Probably have high end jobs and need to unwind in someplace, where they know that their secrets are kept under wraps. She almost feels bad for having to write a story about this establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They greet Dean in passing and he nods at them, “You’re here for the poker game, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, will you join us?” One of the men asked Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll pass, but I’ll help you set it up. I’ll be right with you,” Dean says, and it’s obvious that even though he’s the boss around here, he tries to do everything to keep his guests happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she joining us, I have a dick to be sucked,” The same man asks and laughs to his friend. She guesses that they aren’t talking about a normal poker game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean glares over. He speaks in a low voice that’s also very loud, “That was a stupid remark. I want you to shut up now, or you’re out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the room goes radio silent. Dean continues to walk her to the end of the VIP room and she turns around when she stands at the door, facing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how about tomorrow?” He asks, raising one eyebrow in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tomorrow.” She says, and adds, “I have a work thing. But the day after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s face goes from frowning to smiling in no time, “Great. Hope it was good for you,” He leans down to place a kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” She smiles when he parts from her, “Now I need a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to join but I have to go take care of these idiots,” Dean jerks his head to where the men are sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’ll see you, Dean.” She stands on her toes as good as she can on her already high heels and places a kiss on his cheek in return, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s as if he’s taken by surprise and she can see that his face flares up. He looks so cute when he blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walks down the staircase, she notices Claire. The girl is standing at the bar, talking to Garth, and Y/N thinks she’s going to use this opportunity to talk to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth has noticed her when she walks closer and is already mixing her a martini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Claire, is it?” She greets the blonde girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire smiles at her, “Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N takes the glass from Garth and thanks him. She wants to fish out her purse but Garth stops her, “Boss would kill me if I took money from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to be rude so she didn’t even try to give him money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Garth is still busy behind the bar, she takes the opportunity and turns her attention back to Claire, “I saw you a couple of days ago in the VIP room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Claire’s still smiling, completely unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you do that often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” Claire huffs out, “Oh my god, it’s the best feeling. I like being up there and I absolutely love being taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dean’s not pressuring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Claire’s laughing, throwing her head back and all, “I’m sorry, but no, he’s not pressuring me. At all. If anything, he always says that I should tone it down a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Y/N says. That’s all she needs to know. Claire is not pressured into anything. At least it doesn’t seem like it. Maybe Y/N needs a couple more visits to watch her more closely but from the smile on Claire’s face and the glint in Claire’s eyes, she can see that Claire loves her job. She doesn’t understand why Mrs. Mills would make such a fuss about it. Claire’s legal, she should be able to make her own decisions, to shape her own future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dean’s the best boss. Everything we do, it’s because we want to. You kind of sound like my mom. She’s all over me about this.” Claire sighs and rolls her eyes back in her head dramatically. Even Garth has to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiles a weak smile, “She’s probably just worried,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finished setting up the poker game for his members. It was a request from the two guys that they would like to play poker while women sucked them off under the table. It’s not hard to find women who would be willing to do it, two other members were totally game. It doesn’t happen a lot that he gets requests but that’s also something he does. Members can request a fantasy and he’s trying to fulfill it if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks back into his office, thinks about working through that member spreadsheet and sees if someone has been inactive long enough to be kicked out but he doubts that he will be able to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back in his chair, he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. His cock is so fucking hard he could pound nails with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he sees is her, her sweet pussy that’s already glistening in the light while she hasn't even sat down on the sybian yet. He must have turned her on while he tied her up. He turned him on too, he can’t lie about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her on that sybian was pure torture and Dean really had to restrain himself from taking his dick out and rubbing himself off. She looked absolutely beautiful blissed out. Her lips slightly parted, her pussy wet, her face contorted in beautiful agony. He would have loved to have taken a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her kissing his cheek did nothing to make his boner go away and that’s not fair because Dean thinks she’s absolutely oblivious to her effect on him. He’s even harder after that kiss, if that’s even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he has to wait fucking two days to see her again? Goddammit. Torture is what it is. He  doesn’t know how long he can stay good and behave around her. Dean’s a little terrified too, to be honest. He didn’t even know that he’s capable of feeling things as intense as this. It seems like a lifetime ago since he felt it last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean paces around in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s restless and fucking agitated, muttering curses under his breath. Dean has had an awful sleep, if he has had any sleep at all, he doesn't really know. He remembered going to bed and then it was morning and there was still no fucking message. It’s like he’s in his teens or early twenties again, only that it was the other way around back then. He was the one who ghosted all those girls and he can’t lie, it’s a fucking awful feeling. Dean would go back and right his wrongs if he could. He’d be frank with them from the start instead of giving them hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma has its own fucking way, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should have met yesterday. She should have come around. He waited way too long and was grumpy all fucking night about it. Was grumpy because she didn’t send him a text to tell him that she can’t make it. Which, in hindsight, he thinks was so unlike her, but what does he know? Maybe she changed after all. Maybe she likes fucking with his head. He didn’t want to be like, all over her, so he didn’t call or text either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it’s close to opening time to a new day, and she still hasn’t contacted him. What’s the fucking etiquette about texting or calling someone? He doesn’t know, and it’s driving him fucking nuts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits himself onto the couch in his office and rubs a hand over his face when his phone vibrates in his pockets. Dean takes it out, looks at the caller ID, hoping that it was her but he doesn't recognize the number. Maybe it’s her? Maybe she lost her phone and has a new number? But if she lost her phone she would have lost his number too, wouldn’t she? He doesn’t know, alright? Dean groans out of frustration before sliding his thumb over the screen to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hello. Is that Dean Winchester?” It’s a male voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?” He hopes it’s not a fucking marketing call because Dean has zero patience for that and he would give the guy hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Rufus Turner, I’m Y/N’s supervisor. I believe she’s been to your club and she reported in three nights ago, but we haven't heard anything from her since and she hasn’t picked up the phone when we have called. It goes straight to voicemail. It’s a long shot to be asking you this, but maybe you’ve heard from her? You were supposed to meet again yesterday, no?” Mr Turner pauses before he adds, “Look, I wouldn't normally do this, but she told me after the first meeting that she knew you from high school and that she was excited to meet you again, so I thought it would be okay to contact you. I’m sorry if I’m out of line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s really a good girl, isn’t she? Dean should have known that her boss would be aware of their meetings. She had always been a teacher’s pet back in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they say that they haven’t heard from her and he hadn’t either. What if something had happened? He doesn’t even want to think about it as it makes his head spin. All of a sudden, Dean’s heart sinks to his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, “Don’t worry about it, alright? I haven’t heard from her either. She was supposed to show up yesterday, but she didn’t. Have you tried her apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have sent someone around but nobody answered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You mind giving me the address? I’ll follow up on it if that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Mr. Turner said. Dean couldn’t hang up fast enough after he had been given her address. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean floors the Impala, abandoning his work for the night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t live in the safest part of the city but she’s probably used to it. Dean is, too. They grew up not too far from each other after all. The difference between him and her, though, is that he could leave his life behind while she is still stuck here. And that doesn’t really sit right with him. He hoped that she would have gotten out as well. Hoped that she had gone on to be a best selling novelist or a successful journalist. He knew that it was her dream and honestly, if someone deserved to get out, it was her. More so than him. She always worked so hard while he just floated through the shitty educational system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the stairs, three steps at once. The staircase smells like fucking piss and he has to hold his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrives in front of her door, he needs a moment to compose himself before he knocks. When nobody answers, he tries again, louder this time, and lays his ear to the door. He could swear that he heard something shuffling inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean quickly abandons the door and runs down the flight of stairs, almost stumbling out of the building. He runs to the back alley and climbs up the fire escape. It’s not like anyone even cares about him doing it around here. When he’s level with her apartment, he peaks in. The apartment is pitch black and he closes his eyes, willing them to adjust to the darkness quicker to be able to see fucking something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening them again, he takes another look inside, and he thinks he feels his heart taking a leap. She’s in there, in her bed, blanket pulled up to her chin. She’s obviously asleep but he needs to wake her up anyway because he needs to make sure that she’s o-fucking-kay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks at the window and waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocks again when she still didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tries a third time, and he swears if she doesn’t fucking open her eyes right now, he’s going to break in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales when he sees that he doesn’t have to go all Chuck Norris on the window, because he can see her slowly opening up her eyes. He knocks some more to get her attention, “Sweetheart, here, look at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see her lazy eyes, can see the sticky hair when she turns her attention to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you open up for me? I promise you can go straight back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, her eyes empty. But she gets out of bed, walks over to turn at the window knob. She doesn’t wait for him to open it up before she returns into the comfortable cocoon that she’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tries to squeeze his big form through the window, damn near dislocated his fucking shoulder while doing it, but he couldn’t care, his full attention is on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is thick inside and Dean decides to leave the window open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly walks around her bed to be by her side. He sits down and she curls herself up on her side, facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean places his hand to her forehead and quickly withdraws out of shock, before doing it again, “Jesus, you’re burning up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M cold,” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat anything? Did you drink enough water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head lolls around. She’s trying to shake her head, he realizes, “‘M not hungry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean strokes her hair, leaving his hand on the side of her face. Her heat is almost unbearable, “I know you aren't, come on, gotta get something in your belly, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-huh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll be right back, okay?” He says and gets up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into her living room, and goes straight for the fridge of the small kitchenette. He finds nothing edible in there but a bottle of water. This is just great. Who knows how long she’s been in this state?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fishing out the phone from his pants, Dean calls her supervisor. Mr. Turner picks up at the third ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mr. Turner. I found her in her apartment. She runs a high fever. Say, uh, is there anyone I can contact who could come take care of her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Mr. Turner sighs, “I know that her mother is dead and I don’t recall her talking about any relatives,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Dean should have known, “Alright, thanks. I’ll take care of her. I’ll get her to contact you once she’s better,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and Dean takes a look around. Her phone’s still in the living room, but the battery is dead. Picking it up, he brings it with him when he walks back into her bedroom. He unscrews the bottle and lets her take a sip, propping her up so she can swallow better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you to mine, okay? I have plenty of food and water,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like the most logical thing. That way he can make sure that she’s alright and he can still be close should someone need him at the club. It’s the only thing he can come up with, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” Her eyes are closing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stands up to close the window before he picks her up and walks her towards the front door. Her body shivers and she tries to bury herself deeper into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S cold,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart,” He whispers and picks up a key that’s hanging next to the apartment door. He tries to see if it fits and thankfully it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the door and locks it before slipping the key into his pants pocket as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his car, he props her comfortably against the door and drives back to his apartment with a passed out Y/N. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gnaws on his bottom lip on the drive back, thinks it’s maybe fate that brought him to her. She does not have anyone else who she can turn to, and maybe it’s weird that he thinks that, but he’s actually kind of glad about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still out of it when they arrive and Dean takes the back door and gets into the elevator to ride up to his loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he goes straight for his bed, strips the sheets from the duvets and covers her up with only the thin sheets. She’s still shivering but she’s going to get better. It’s not the first time he’s taken care of a sick person. He took care of Sammy more times than he can remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves to call down for Cas, his club manager, to let him know that he won’t be in tonight, and plugs her phone into the charger. He is glad that they have the same phone. He also draws a bath, a little hotter than usual, because he will need time to feed her and the water will have time to go tepid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean changes into something comfortable and cooks up a soup he knows will help. When he finishes, he places all the things he needs onto a tray and carries it over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, he touches her forehead. She’s still burning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Y/N,” He pulls her up into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, come on, sweetheart, you gotta drink,” He places a straw to her mouth and watches her open up her eyes. Her lids probably feel heavy as hell because she’s fighting to keep them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes sips of the water. At least there’s that. Dean tries the soup next. He has already mixed it with cold water so it won’t burn her tongue. The goal is to get something into her that has anti-inflammatory effects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her suck at the straw and her eyes are half closed again. She swallows loudly and Dean grins for the first time this evening, “Good girl, that’s good, sweetheart,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are almost closing but the glass of soup is empty and she’s already shifting around in bed, trying to make herself comfortable. Dean has to pull her right up, “We gotta get you in a bath, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns and pouts. He thinks it’s so cute it’s not really fair, “Why?” She whines a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get you to cool down, baby—” Dean pauses. The word slipped out without thinking and he stared at her but she’s kind of out of it again already, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>phew</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoops her up, carries her to the bathroom. Once in there, he strips her off her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra so her tits are bare to him but he tries to be good and not stare at them too long. Next, he rids her off her pj pants and pulls her panties down with them. He forgot to take some of her clothes with him and made a mental note to text Cas to get Claire to go buy some clothes for Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he has her naked, he tries not to groan out loud, tries to keep his mouth shut and his dick in check because it’s already half hard. Dean places her into the tepid bath water and she whines, “‘S cold,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kneels down next to the tub, braces his forearms on the ledge and rests his chin on it, “I know, just a little, okay? We gotta cool you down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts with half closed eyelids. Dean thinks that he probably can’t leave her alone for too long because he’d hate if she would fall asleep and drown. So he just goes out quickly to grab his phone. He’s right by her side in a heartbeat and sits down to text Cas that he needs to send Claire out for a clothes run right now while the stores are still open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bath, he wraps her up in a towel to dry her off, sitting her down to brush her teeth with a new toothbrush he broke off a pack. He forgot a shirt so he runs out, comes in with a simple white t-shirt. He takes the toothbrush out of her mouth to rinse it, puts it back into the holder where his toothbrush already is and pulls the shirt over her head, helping her with her arms. He’s fucking hard by now, even if he tries not to look at her but she’s in his fucking shirt and she doesn’t wear panties. How is his dick supposed to be acting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean carries her back to bed and she buries her face into the crook of his neck. It’s still hot, but it’s much better already. At least there’s that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, ‘m cold,” She mumbles into his skin and it makes all the hairs on his body stand up because it’s the first time that she calls him by name tonight. It makes him happy that she knows it’s him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart, I’ll get you to bed, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-hhm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clings on to him and he has to pry her arms from around his neck. He covers her with the sheet, “I’ll be in the living room, you need to rest, Y/N,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are already closed, “Stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lets out a huff of air, his lips curve up into a smirk, “Okay,” He walks around and climbs in with her and she turns herself, curls up against his body in search of more warmth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, Cas knocks at his door and Dean drags himself up and returns with a bag full of clothes. He isn’t sure if they’ll fit nor is he sure if Claire was the right choice to let go clothes shopping for Y/N but he hopes that at least one of the things would not make her look like a rebellious teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes his laptop and props himself on the couch, thinks about going through some emails since she’s sleeping peacefully but he gets disturbed by a ringing of a phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost midnight, who would call her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up to look at her phone, sees the name and frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jody Mills.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean picks up on instinct, forgetting for a second that it’s not his phone and regrets it immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” He says, claps his hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” He pinches the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in fucking Winchester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He says, “that’s not what people call me but, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with Y/N’s phone?” Jody can be so fucking loud, he has to hold the phone a little further away from his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, if you want to talk to her you might wanna try in a couple of days. She’s sick and has a high fever. I don’t think she’s coherent enough to listen to your whining about your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, you got her under your control too, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groans, “Oh come on, you can’t possibly blame me for everything! I did nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jody hangs up before he could. And boy, is Dean mad that he isn’t the one to hang up first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean tried to sleep on the couch but it wasn’t as comfortable as the bed, that much was given. It’s just that he doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. And he most probably would do if he slipped in next to her, so he’d rather not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets woken up by her whining though. She probably has fever dreams. He stays rigid, listens to her, kind of hoping that it’d go away but the whining only picks up, so he gets up and walks over, sits himself on the bed next to her and strokes at her head. She’s still so unbearably hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring water into the glass that he placed next to her bed, he wakes her up to drink from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him, her eyes see her surroundings but she doesn’t really register, “‘ve to pee,” She mumbles, “Can you help me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowns a little. So she does know where she is, clearly sees that someone takes care of her, and she’s okay with it. It baffles him a little, but he’s glad that she let him. Let him take care of her without asking any further questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” He says and helps her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them an awfully long time until she was standing, “Should I carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can walk,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He knows that she probably can’t make the long way to the bathroom, but he’s not going to be a wise-ass about it. However, he steadies her and helps her take one step after another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the fourth step, she turns to him with pouting lips, “Can you carry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a soft chuckle, “Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking her up, he carries her to the bathroom and lets her down right in front of the toilet, “Do you need me t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be right outside,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her time and Dean’s sweating because he already paints the most absurd scenarios in his head. What if she falls asleep on the toilet and leans too close to the sink? He abandons the thoughts, because there were just too many ways on how she could hurt herself in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes again when he hears the flush of the toilet and when he hears her washing her hands, he opens up the door again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around, her eyes are still foggy, “I don’t wear panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean huffs out a breath, “They, uh, I bathed you, I have new ones if you want to wear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” She shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grins, “Nuh-uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, yeah, that’s fair. It would be too much work for him either to get them on her. He’s trying to be good and she should not test his patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches her arms up, touches his neck. It’s cold from the water and Dean senses that she’s trying to tell him something but he’s distracted by her cuteness, until he realizes that she probably wants him to help her back to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to carry you back to bed, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face rubs against his chest and he can’t see but he guesses that she's back in her trance because she didn’t give him an answer. He picks her up, and carries her to the bed, and he’s right, she already has her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean covers her with the sheet and pushes himself off the bed when she taps him on his thigh, “Stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He smiles, “Of course.” He walks around and gets in and again, she curls up next to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next twenty-four hours, she was mostly in and out of consciousness. Dean occasionally woke her up to get soup and water into her. He carried her to the bathroom when she had to pee and he drew her another bath when he felt like she’s hot again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to leave her for an hour to go down and brief his employees. If they noticed how he was dressed (in his sweats and a simple shirt), they knew not to say a word. He returned to his loft after telling them that he’s here but he’s not really here. None of them asked any questions and he knows that the club is in good hands with Cas taking care of it. He somehow also sees it as an opportunity for Cas to prove himself. Maybe he’ll take more days off, test Cas to see if he would be a good fit when Dean would open up another club, and let Cas manage there. Who knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost 5am when she wakes up again and she turns around to see him sitting in bed with his back against the headboard. He was going through the emails of his private investigators for people who signed up for the waiting list when he heard her speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over to her, sees her blinking before she sits up. He tries not to laugh, because her hair’s all messy, like really messy, and greasy from all the sweating that she’s done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He grins simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Dean can’t lie. It hurts a little that she doesn’t remember their interaction. He closes the laptop, sets it aside, “You wanna hear the short version or the long version?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rubs at her eyes and yawns, “Something in between?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean raises an eyebrow before he chuckles, “Well, we were supposed to meet, you still remember that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks it’s cute how he can literally see the penny drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He huffs out a breath, “I didn’t know what happened and I brushed it off as you maybe having changed your mind, but then your boss called—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Rufus? Oh, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very one. Just, how many bosses do you have?” He pulls his eyebrows up his forehead. She doesn’t answer so he takes it that he can go on, “Mr. Turner said that he tried to reach you and even sent someone over to check but you didn’t answer the door. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze is trained on her lap, and she tries to tuck strands of greasy hair behind her ear. She’s really so cute it almost hurts for him to watch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember feeling hot and then I thought if I went to bed I’d feel better by the morning,” She mumbles and he has the feeling that she’s trying to explain, which she really didn’t have to. She stares at her hand for way too long before she speaks again, “How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugs with an easy grin on his face, “I climbed the fire escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure did,” He laughs and she has to smile at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad to see her smile. She has to do way more of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” She asks with her next breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 5am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at him, “Why are you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trashed around in your sleep and I had to come and hold you, so that you didn’t hurt yourself.” He says, which is true. She whined and grunted and he was seriously afraid that she’ll fall out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N lifts up the blanket to get up and Dean almost can’t get out of bed fast enough to help her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him standing next to her before she looks down at herself, her hands rubbing at her ass, probably noticing again that she’s not wearing any panties, “We didn’t, did we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You were barely conscious. I would never,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face is unfazed as she looks up at him, her eyebrows rising, as if she urges him to tell her the truth, as if she doesn’t really believe him. That kind of hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, “Fine. I did put you in a bath to get your temperature down and then I put another shirt on you because your clothes were full of sweat. Wait,” He walks over to his couch and she sits back on the bed, waits for him to return with the big bags of clothes. She’s sitting down again, probably still too weak to stand for a longer period of time, “Claire went out and bought you stuff. I hope it’s not all crop tops and mini skirts. I didn’t check, so I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take a shower? I feel filthy.” She asks him and they are sitting so close, her naked thighs touch his sweats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He says, smirks and adds, “Let me check your temperature first.” Dean reaches his hand up to place his palm on her forehead, then he switches to the back of his hand. After that, he cradles her face in between his hands, and she frowns when she watches him place a kiss on her forehead. He lingers there longer than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to chuckle, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking your temperature.” He whispers against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how you do it, Dean!” She’s laughing and he thinks it sounds great. He would love to hear it more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his lips into a thin line but he can’t hide the smirk, “Are you saying that every time I checked Sammy’s temperature, I did it all wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s full on laughing when he fake gasps and Dean can’t help but thinks that it’s easy with her. She gets his humor. If he knew that back then, he wouldn’t have wanted to wait so long to meet her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean showed her the way to the bathroom, carrying the bags with him so she can get dressed afterwards. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a brave face in front of him but she was screaming on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, seriously?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her and he took her home to take care of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew that Dean Winchester would do that? Well, she knew that he took great care of Sammy. It’s always</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sammy did this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy did that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he sat next to her in class. She could feel that Sammy was — or still is — very important to him. She just never thought that he would care for her when she was sick with a stupid bug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peels herself from Dean’s shirt and steps into the shower. He had shown her how it works because it’s way too fancy for her liking. He also gave her a fresh towel and showed her which one of the toothbrushes was hers. It’s weird staring at the brushes in their holder. Weird to share a holder with anyone, that wasn’t her roommate or family member, no? She’s probably overthinking things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower is really great. It’s big and it has the right water pressure. She doesn’t know why, but her mind goes straight to the gutter when she thinks of things one could do in this shower. She shakes the thought out of her head and continues to soap herself up, continues to wash the grease from her hair and somehow, she wishes that she had a razor with her because the hairs are starting to grow back in all the places where they are not welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the shower, she gets dressed and almost screams out of frustration at the clothes Claire apparently bought for her. She wonders if it’s a stupid joke but she has no other option, so she walks out of the shower with a towel still wrapped around her wet hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s changing his bedding, when he notices her and turns around to face her but immediately, he throws his whole body back, his mouth open wide in a big hearty laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fries Before Guys?” Dean says when he finally composes himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s the best shirt, alright? Or at least it probably was a shirt until they cut off the lower half. The others have sayings like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, Daddy?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No pants are the best pants’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and many more. I won’t name them all. At least the jeans fit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really fit. Just, a little less holes would have maybe been better. Her whole legs had holes in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s still chuckling, “Nah, fries before guys. I like that. Do you prefer fries before guys?” He looks at her with a playful smile and one raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never,” She says and walks up to him with a grin on her face. Dean watches her. His smile disappears. She places one hand on his shoulder and stands on her tiptoes, places a kiss on his cheek and grins when she parts, “Share my fries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat before he speaks, and she can see the blush in his cheeks, “Here’s your phone,” He hands it to her, “Mr. Turner would like you to call him when you’re feeling better again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” She says and Dean’s already shaking his head, mouth opening probably to tell her that she shouldn’t worry about it. But she does, alright? It doesn’t happen everyday that an old classmate takes care of her when she’s sick. She cuts him off, “No, seriously, Dean. Thank you. You didn’t have to, but you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “It’s really no big deal. I like being around you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s her turn to blush. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes her breakfast and watches her eat while he smiles like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asks him with one brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” He shakes his head, and takes a bite himself, “It’s just… it’s good to see you’re eating again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugs at her shirt while eating. She’s not made for crop tops, doesn’t really feel confident enough and Dean must have noticed because he starts to chuckle, “Do you want one of my shirts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” She groans out and Dean abandons his food to go get her a shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later he drives her home, although she thinks that he might have wanted her to stay longer but she really feels like she should go back, and rest, now that she’s walking and talking coherently again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Dean stops at a store and they go in to buy foodstuff for her fridge. She cringes that he has looked in there, because last she checked it was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps her carry it up to her apartment but turns around to leave right after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” She says before he disappears out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks towards him, leans herself against the door frame, “Can you show me more when I’m feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frown on his face makes way for a smile, and it grows wide and bright. The crinkles carved deep on the side of his eyes, “Yeah, I’d love to.” Dean leans down, kisses her cheek, “But you get better first, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves another kiss on her forehead and shrugs when he parts, “Just checking the temperature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs. Dean has already made his way down. He waves at her one last time before he rounds the corner of the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t really sleep last night either, but what else is new?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s really glad that she feels better. He could already tell that she was feeling much better after she took that shower. He was in the middle of changing the sheets, when she walked out and it really did something to him seeing her all clean and smelling like him. The shirt was kinda funny, he had to give Claire that. But her pants? He wanted to rip them apart because they were barely covering her legs at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Y/N kissed his cheek, Dean was hard again, and it was even harder to conceal his boner when he’s wearing sweats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had an easy morning, and he liked that. Liked that they could talk about old times, liked how easy it was between them when they didn't have judging eyes on them like they had at school. He regrets not talking to her more back then. He was a stupid kid. Too cocky for his own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she said that she was ready to go home, he agreed to take her back, suppressing his own feelings of wanting to keep her around longer. But again, why should she stay? It’s not like they are anything. Hell, he hasn’t even asked her out yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, Dean thinks, he should get the stick out of his ass and do it. Part of him is afraid that she’ll think he’s only doing all this because he doesn’t want her to destroy the reputation of his club. Which is bullshit, because Dean actually couldn’t care less. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any publicity is good publicity</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the saying he goes by, and it is the truth. If it’s a bad article, people will be intrigued. If it’s good, people will still be intrigued. That’s just how it is. He never once felt intimidated when she told him that she is going to write that article.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, she feels herself again. It feels actually pretty great to be back amongst the living. All traces of her sickness are gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean texted her every now and again, asking her how she feels and she can’t help but blush every time her phone chimes with a message from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was able to go into the office today to finish things that were piling up on her desk. Thank god her colleagues helped with the articles that were due during her absence, but because Rufus thinks that she still shouldn’t be there at all, he sent her home early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sits on her bed with her laptop propped on her thighs and contemplates writing up that article about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphoria</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she hears an incoming text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: How are you today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Better, thanks for asking. I went to work but Rufus sent me home early.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: He did?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Said I should rest for one more day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: I agree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. She hates texting with him. She never knows if it’s his or her turn. Is she supposed to say something to that last text? It’s not like she can write up an essay when she writes in short sentences. But before she can think about what to write, Dean sends her another text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Do you, by any chance, feel good enough to come to the club?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites on her lip and smirks to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N: Sure. Same time?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Whenever you are ready, sweetheart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s blood rushing through her head as she gets up and walks to her closet. She has to wear something nice, but again, Dean has seen her at her worst and he wasn’t appalled, which she still can’t wrap her mind around. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left a little early, therefore, she showed up here earlier, too. She hoped that Dean didn’t mind. The bouncer let her in and she stumbled upon Dean briefing his staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices her, nods in her direction but he continues to talk. She stands back, not wanting to disturb them, and listens in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird. Well, not really weird, but it’s surreal to watch Dean briefing and instructing his staff. He is definitely a different Dean from the Dean she knew back in school. His voice is deeper, he has more facial hair, but what strikes her the most is how he carries himself. How he can come across as this authoritative person. Someone other people look up to. He looks good. Looks like he just walked out of a photo shoot. He has awesome social skills, and has a voice that makes you want to listen to whatever he has to say. She liked the old Dean but she also can’t lie that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean turns her on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finishes, the people start to disperse and go on about their tasks. He comes towards her, smiling an easy smile that could make any woman blush. She’s no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He smiles even brighter, his hands come up to stroke her cheek and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “You look better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, “Well, that’s not hard, given that I probably looked like an extra from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Walking Dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Dean’s smile is gone and his face is a little more serious. His hand is still on her cheek and he trails his finger down her jawline, thumbs at her bottom lip. When he realizes what he is doing, Dean quickly clears his throat, “Right. Are you ready to check out some rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She shrugs, a little sad that the moment is over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s grin returns and he jerks his head towards the stairs, “Then come on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N follows him up the stairs and through the VIP room where Claire and some other people were setting up things. They move away the big group of couches lining the middle of the room, carrying around big candles and pillows. They hang up electrical lanterns and silk cloth. She notices that they are all dressed in special gowns too. It has an arabic feel to it. Girls wear gold bikinis and silken pants or skirts, gold chains around their hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She asks out of curiosity. She doesn’t even notice that she has slowed down, until Dean walks back to come get her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, “We’re having an Arabian night. There’s a special night every two weeks.” Dean grabs her wrist to pull her along, “Come on. We won’t see anything if you don’t keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s interesting too!” She pouts, but she walks faster to keep up with Dean’s pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see that instead of the rooms?” He asks and looks down at her, his lips pressed into a thin line but he grins, she can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to see it all?” She raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s chuckling softly, “Rooms first. I might have something you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something she likes? Well, if that doesn’t pique her curiosity she doesn’t know what will. She doubts that it’s going to be another sybian room, though. Maybe she can ask if she can go into that room again some other time. Or maybe he can tie her up in that rope, she was scared at first but it sounds appealing to be dominated and hanging around of a ceiling, the rope tight around her body, the material digging into her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to a halt at the door next to the room with the sybian bull and opens it to let her take a peek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the furry room.” He says, and crosses his arms over his chest and leans his back against the door frame lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s about to ask him what that means when her gaze registers the clothing rack to the far left side. There’s a big mirror on the right and mattresses on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god,” She huffs out a breath, “These are costumes, right?” She can see some costumes of foxes and wolves, cats and dogs, lions and tigers and many more, “Are people really into this kind of thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to chuckle, “Oh, you poor sheltered girl,” He walks in and picks out a costume to show it to her, “You won’t believe it, but this room is always fully booked. If you want to use this room, there’s a two weeks waiting list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He hangs the costume back on its rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, no kink shame and all, but, ewwwww,” She grimaces and shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you don’t want to try it on?” Dean’s laughing as he walks towards her and takes her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body,” She sighs and Dean pulls her out to open the door to the room next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medical room.” He says, and opens the door wide for her to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps around him and walks inside. There’s a white desk in the middle and off to the wall is an examination table. Hanging on grids are various sizes of dildos and strap ons. There’s also a tray next to the examination table with medical supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t really throw her off like it maybe should, because she can really imagine a lot of people being into that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the people who book the rooms, with whom do they fulfill their fantasies with? Employees of yours or other members?” She takes the strap on dildo from the grid. The leather is firm in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks in behind her, stops by the desk, “It depends. Sometimes members find their way to each other and they try different rooms together. Sometimes they invite an employee. The employee can agree or deny. It’s up to them. They don’t get paid to do it, you know? And sometimes, they mingle in the front first and invite someone to the VIP rooms. Every non-member has to sign an NDA before they enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thorough.” She grins while she tries to strap the dildo around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watches her in bewilderment before he answers, “I went on to business school, they taught me to be thorough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N wiggles her hips, making the dildo swing around. She’s laughing and Dean can’t help but laugh with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the thing you said I’d like? Because honestly, I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having way more fun than you should, you know?” He walks closer. His hands go to the strap on and releases it from around her hips. He hangs it back up, “No, it’s the next room that I’m excited for you to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes her hand and walks out. They pass a couple more rooms until he stops. He exhales before he opens and tells her to close her eyes. She can see that he’s nervous and now she’s anxious about what lies inside of that room. What could possibly make Dean Winchester nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and Dean places a hand around her waist to walk her inside. Their steps echoes. She can feel from the reverberation that the room is bigger than all the other rooms they’ve been in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean says, “Open up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking her eyes open she takes it in and immediately her jaw drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a classroom.” He mumbles behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, well, she can see that, but it’s not only a classroom. It’s their classroom. Their fucking English classroom from high school. Everything looks exactly the same, apart from the fact that there are no windows. There are still the same books displayed on the bookshelves, the same posters hanging on the walls. A big red ruler on the teacher’s desk, the same one their English teacher used to use to point at the black board. She can’t imagine how much trouble Dean went through to get his hands on all these things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean— I—,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be weird if I say that English was the class I was always looking forward to the most?” His voice is a little lower, a little softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” She confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything,” He shrugs, “People use this room for roleplay. Usually teacher students kind of thing, you know. But it has a whole different meaning to me.” He walks over to the row where they used to sit in the classroom back at school and she follows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the chair to let her sit down and it’s weird. It’s like they’re catapulted back in time. Dean sits next to her and he leans forward, braces his elbow on the table, “Look here,” He taps at the wood on the side of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D.W.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You carved it here, too?” She chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grins, all cocky and bravado, “Gotta let people know what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy,” She shakes her head but she can’t hide the fact that she’s impressed with all the details, “You really liked English, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t see it, did you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Y/N,” Dean groans and bends down, leaving his forehead on the table before he tilts his head. She can see that he’s blushing a little, “I only liked it because I sat next to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s taken aback by the revelation, “I didn’t know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles at that, “No, of course you didn’t. You always were such a good girl back then and you hung on to every one of the teacher’s words. I’m surprised you even knew who I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s not wrong. She was kind of a nerd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fact is, I already liked you back then. And I asked you out to prom but you shot me down.” He says in a teasing way and she gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh..ya, you did,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She shouts out, “You didn’t ask me! As far as I can remember you asked</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Are you going to the prom?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean raises his eyebrows and looks a little annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the penny drops, “Ooooooh! Oh, no, Dean. That’s not how you ask someone to the  prom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He chuckles, “I was young and a cocky bastard, okay? I didn’t know how to ask someone out whom I felt something for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt something for me, back then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clasps his hand over his face and rubs at this scruff, “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels blood rushing to her head. He did like her then? Does he still like her now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can ask, Dean reaches out to touch her face, fingers skimming over her cheek. He leans closer, “Can I kiss you? I feel like I’m going to die if I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N bites her lip which she curves up into a smile, and nods her head in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean exhales and leans closer. He grins as his lips ghosts over hers. He’s so close. She can smell his breath hot on her face. His hand is on the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. They chuckle and it’s awkward. It’s like those awkward first kisses as teenagers. Their noses bump against each other and it’s like she doesn’t know how things work anymore, until Dean takes the lead and presses his plump lips to hers. It’s soft and salty, minty fresh too. His tongue teases along her bottom lip and she opens up her mouth a little more, letting him in. His tastes flood her senses, and god, she likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is careful, soft. He breaks it after a short while but leaves his forehead on hers, “Always wanted to do that.” He grins and pecks her lips once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can continue to do that,” She licks at her lips, where a faint taste of him still lingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, “Nah, I’m afraid that if I start, I won’t be able to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at him, “And you have to stop, because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stands up and takes her hand, pulls her with him as he makes his way out of the door, “Y/N, I’m a gentleman and not a hot headed teenager anymore. I wanna take you out properly before I even start to think about doing anything else with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or do anything to me?” Her grin is cocky, maybe as cocky as his when he was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, and turns around, cupping her chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt it up, “You have no idea what I dreamed of doing,” He kisses her lips one more time, “You hungry? I know just the place,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she would follow him into a dingy bar if that’s where he wants to take her, just to get it over with. She knows that her thinking might be desperate but maybe she is. She wanted to tell him before, when he said that he won’t be able to stop, that she didn’t want him to. Didn’t want him to stop when his kisses are so intoxicating.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean drives her to the diner which is about five miles from their old school. It’s where the students used to hang out and he remembered seeing her there on a couple of occasions, mainly when there was a birthday of someone she knew or one of her circle of friends invited her there. Dean knew that she didn’t have money back then. He had seen her nursing a warm milkshake more times that he would have wanted. He wished that he could turn back time and maybe jump over his own shadow and take her out. Well, he tries to make up for lost time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets out and looks at the diner, “Oh my god. This is a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles and weaves his arm around her waist, pulls her close to him and starts to walk to the front of the diner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sit in their booth, she looks at the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it here?” He asks, but he already knows the answer because she’s grinning like crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much, yes. I was afraid you’d take me to a fancy restaurant where they have too much cutlery and I never know which one to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to chuckle at that, “No, I know that you wouldn’t like that. That’s why we're here, and I’m telling you, they have the best burgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been dying to taste it,” She says, “You know, after college, I always wanted to come back here but then I kind of forgot about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re allowed to have everything you want.” He grins, “I’m feeling generous tonight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the meal they walk out and Dean has to hold his belly because it’s so full. She’s trailing behind him and groans to which Dean has to laugh, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just really full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand and walks her to the car, “You know, you were right about something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He can see her raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t share fries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She elbows him in the rib and he chuckles, bends down to kiss the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels easy, Dean thinks, he doesn't know why he was so afraid to ask her out in the first place. He likes how they can talk, how they can laugh together, how she just knows who he really is and not who he tries so hard to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dean looks over to her when they settle in the car, “Where to next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smirks, “I don’t know? What do you usually do on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is taken aback by the question because first of all, she considers it a date, too. And second of all, Dean would usually take the girl back her home after a meal or drink, fuck her roughly once, maybe twice if she’s really good, and then leave with a promise to call her but never does. He can’t tell her that now, can he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he can’t. Instead he says, “I usually go to the club for a drink and then drive the woman home and say my goodbyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts out a laugh, holds her belly and her whole body is shaking. He can’t help but laugh with her, “That’s it? Oh, come on, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am serious!” He whines, but she sends him a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where do you want to go?” He asks again, his fingers on the car key, ready to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing her lips into a thin line, she pretends to think, “To your club? I’m really curious about the Arabian night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “The club it is.” He starts the ignition, drives off, and he knows that she’s been watching him, so he asks, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, “I don’t know. That easy? What if I would have said that I wanted to go to the movies? Or to a concert? Or a walk in the park?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head to look at her, a smile on his face, “Honestly? I would have taken you anywhere you want, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrive at Dean’s club and Dean takes her hand, whisking her in through the back door. She remembers where she is now when Dean pulls her along the hallway of the rooms. All the lights above them are red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean opens the door to the VIP room for her and they slip in. However, Dean has a tight grip around her waist, probably doesn’t want her to stray too far into the room and disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just watch from here,” He says, his voice rough and deep, and he stands back, leans himself against the wall and pulls her in front of him, his one hand on her waist and the other one on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes in the scene before her. Half of the people are naked, their bodies oily from the oil they applied onto each other. The room smells of spices and herbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodies are grinding against each other, kissing, dancing. A group of people are engaged in an orgy right in the middle of the setting. And she can’t help it, but seeing this turns her on so much. It’s the aesthetics of it all, the joy on their faces, the determination, the lust that’s hanging thick in the air. She can see that everyone is really and truly enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s massaging her shoulder and she feels his hot breath on the back of her neck, “You like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gnaws on her bottom lip, and turns around in his grip, “Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, reaching out to flicker a finger against her peaked nipple, “I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you turned on? At least a little?” She asks, and looks up at him, sees him looking back at her with hunger in his eyes. He is, she realizes, and she wonders what it is that turns him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” He answers truthfully, places his hands on her shoulders and rubs up and down her upper arm, “But not by them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t understand,” She says. Her hands are playing with the buttons of his dress shirt and Dean jolts up at her touch, “You have everything for a great sex life right under your fucking roof and you tell me that you never ever engaged in any of this? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s not really what I want,” He answers simply but she feels his gaze on her. It makes her skin burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks start to flare up while all the blood rushes to her head, and then she thinks, she’s over this. She’s over being the shy girl. The damsel in distress that people need to save. Because that’s not her. She survived so many things in her life and why can’t she take something for herself that would make her happy? Even if it’s the happiness of the moment? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees Claire noticing them, sees her getting up and takes a hand of another woman. They are walking in their direction. Claire holds out a hand for her to take and even though she just pep-talked herself into not being shy anymore, she hesitates for a moment before she lays her hand in Claire’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl pulls her a couple of feet away from Dean, a little further into the room and Dean grabs at her purse so she wouldn’t have to hold it. The woman turns her around so she  faced Dean. He’s watching her, and somehow, that makes it even more exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N feels two sets of hands touching her. They are caressing her whole body. One of the hands slips under her dress, touches her where she’s already wet and she moans into the touch, throws her head back and rests it on someone’s shoulder. She doesn’t know who it is, doesn’t really care at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the women kneads her breasts, hands digging into her cleavage, fingers pinching at her raw nipple. One hand cups her chin, tilts her head around and she feels warm soft lips claiming her own. She opens her mouth, tongues sliding velvety smooth against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so lost in lust that she almost didn’t feel another set of hands, caressing and kneading her body. It was bigger than the other ones on her. She’s still kissing someone. Claire? The woman? She doesn’t know. Doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, she’s with me,” A rough deep voice interrupts her fall into ecstasy and she opens her eyes to see Dean looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” The man said and backed away, taking Claire and the woman with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body still aches for the touch, aches for something they started but didn’t finish but she pouts and is about to let out a whine of disappointment when Dean picks her up, and throws her over his shoulder. He’s leaving the room with her, the grinding bodies are getting further and further away until the door closes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t say anything. One of his hands is on her thighs, while he punches in the code to go up to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in there, he lets her fall on the couch along with her purse before he takes a seat himself and manhandles her onto his lap. She can feel his bulge straining against his dress pants. It feels so good underneath her hot and wet cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going go lie,” He whispers, his voice gravelly, more bass then anything, “I want you so fucking bad, and I need to know if you want it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. Because oh god yes, she’s so fucking turned on she can barely think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a verbal confirmation, Y/N,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth crashes onto hers before she can push out the last syllable, tongue invading her mouth, mapping out the inside of it. The kiss is wet and smooth, rough and needy, his scruff rubs hard on her face. Her hands are on his shoulders, goes up around his neck, fingers digging into the short hair on the base of it, and she starts to grind onto him. Dean moans into her mouth, hot air that she swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hands span across her back, fingertips digging into her flesh, caressing her until he has both her ass cheeks in his palms, squeezing them and helping her grind on his hard bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parts the kiss with a bite on her bottom lips, breathing heavily, “Take your purse,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands dig around on the couch blindly and when her fingers clutch around it, Dean gets up, presses his mouth to her while he goes, and walks to the back of the office where there’s another door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really know what happens, doesn’t hear the door to the elevator, doesn’t realize that they were riding up to his apartment, she was too lost in his intoxicating kisses, too lost in his hands spanned wide around her back, too lost in the taste of him on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knows, he lets her down on his bed, her purse flying about. Her phone spills out and she giggles while he grabs her shoes, pulling them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s feeling playful, turns on her stomach and tries to crawl away from him, but Dean’s hands grab around her hips, pulling her back towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles while she giggles, his fingers on the seam of her dress and throws it over her ass. Her cheeks are on full display, the material of her panties that covers her crotch soaking wet. She hears him groan behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean places kisses just below her ass, sinks his teeth into her flesh only to kiss it better and she keens to his touches, pushing herself back. He asked her before if she wanted this, and hell yes, she thinks that she never wanted anything more in her goddamn life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N arches her back, driving her face into the comfy sheets and Dean spanks down on her ass, the sting fierce, but she welcomes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that? Like me spanking you?” The voice comes deep and raspy from behind and he leaves his hand on her cheeks, squeezing and jiggling them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” She manages to say, wants more of it somehow but can’t quite get it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Dean chuckles, kisses and bites at her ass, before he spanks down on both cheeks at once, “I want you to tell me if I do something you don’t like okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another spank, its impact sending her forward but Dean’s quick to grab at her hips, pulling her back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh? Use your words, baby,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She likes the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She wriggles with her ass, making him chuckle and spread kisses on her burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hooks his fingers into the elastic of her panties, pulls them down to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He mutters and she can hear fabric shuffing behind her, a sound of something dropping heavy onto the floor. He must have taken off his jacket, “Look at you,” Dean whispers, and he takes his time, his hands kneading her flesh, fingers digging deep into her skin, “How can I fuck someone else, huh? Have you seen yourself? Fucking perfect,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath is hot against her wet cunt, his nose brushing between her ass crack and there it was, his warm, wet tongue lapping at her entrance. He holds her in place with both of his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them apart to have better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans into the sheets, burying her face deeper while she drives her backside towards his face. Dean licks from her center to her rim, tongue toying around her puckered hole and fuck, she’s never felt anything like it before. Never knew that she could like it but here she is, moaning and wriggling her ass at him so she can get more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hums his approval, licking and slurping around every hole down there. It’s when he sinks one thick finger into her pussy that she almost loses it. He increases to two, and they feel better than her fingers ever could make her feel. The pad of his thumb rubs at her clit while he scissors his fingers inside of her, his mouth working up and down her rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N feels his fingers twisting inside of her, hitting that spot that she sometimes has a hard time to find on her own, and there’s the sensation of her toes curling, her calves shoot up, almost hitting his chin and Dean has to hold them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean groans out as he watches his fingers go in. He begins to lap at her rim again to make it more bearable for her, “You’re so tight, you’ve done this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles at that, “Yeah, just like, not in a long while. Oh fuck—” She moans, “Right there, please don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm crashes into her so hard, her legs are shaking, giving out underneath her own weight. She almost collapses onto the bed if it wasn’t for Dean’s hand that is still holding her up somehow. He still licks around her clit, the slurping sound obscene and loud in the room and it echoes off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of excessive cleaning, he lets go of her with a chuckle and she turns around, sees his face glistening in the moonlight. Dean kneels over her, his breathing is ragged. “You ever tasted yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She shakes her head and at that, Dean brings his fingers to her lips, her hands holding his wrist as he sticks her tongue out. He twirls them around his soaked fingertips, tasting herself off his fingers while he kisses along her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking delicious,” Dean growls into her neck and sucks in a patch of skin to let it out with an audible pop. He groans when she takes the two fingers deeper into her mouth. She doesn’t think it’s delicious but she does not taste as bad as she thought she would. He kisses along her cheeks, up to her eyebrows, “Could eat you out for days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean claims her mouth after, kisses her deep and sloppy, breathes into her mouth and it makes her more needy to feel him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to sense her desperation and pushes himself off the bed to hastily unbutton his dress shirt, unceremoniously drops his pants and takes his underwear down with them. She takes that time to rid herself from her dress, throws it towards Dean and he catches it before he drops them onto the pile of clothing already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches him, watches his hand jerking himself off. Dean really has a nice cock. She can’t quite take her eyes off it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices, his grin laced with swagger, “Do you like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, how can he be so, ugh. Her face heats up but he doesn’t budge, just stands there and takes in the view of her, “Jesus, look at you, spread out, ready and wet for me. Seriously, how could I even think of fucking someone else when you’re all I can fucking see, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s tall and broad, the muscle of his arms moving as he works himself. It looks so fucking sexy and he doesn’t wait for her to answer. She wouldn’t know what to answer anyway, she’s blushing too hard. He looms over her, crowds her in with his body and she can feel his hard cock leaving trails of wet pre-cum across her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles before he kisses down her throat, trailing hot kisses along her chest, down to her breasts before sealing his mouth around her nipple and sucks at it while he tweaks her other nipple between his fingers, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” She bites on her bottom lip, her hands fists in his hair while she arches her back, and Dean lets go of her nipple to suck at the other one. He alternates between both of them for a long time, torturing her the best way he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whines, because her cunt throbs and he’s not touching that, “Dean, please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a huff of air between her tits, Dean looks up at her and chuckles, “You are a needy little thing, you know that?” Finally he gives in, fingers touching her where she needs him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, she is. She knows, because she got so turned on from all of it. From the orgy, from him. It’s not fair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pushes himself up, kneels between her spread legs and takes his shaft into his hand to thread his cock through her slick, she moans and writhes at the contact, “Fuck, condoms. Yeah, just wai—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—It’s okay,” She says, knowing it’s probably stupid but she’s clean and she trusts that he is too, because Dean’s thorough. He tests every one in the club, she’s sure he tests himself too, “I have an IUD.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not a lie. She still has one from when her ex forced her to get one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” He asks. His breathing is ragged because he still rubs against her and his gaze is watching his cock, probably imagining how far in it would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, it’s okay, Dean,” She is. She really is, because right now, she doesn’t want him to get up and go fetch a fucking condom. She’s too desperate to feel him. She’s so fucked. Nobody has ever made her think that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still not sure. His face tilts towards the bathroom, where she thinks he keeps them, and then back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s reall— fuck,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides in, breaching her entrance, stretching her with his cockhead and places his hand on the backside of her knees, pushing her legs up to spread her more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Christ—” Dean huffs out. He’s watching her as he slides himself in some more, looking for any discomfort or pain on her face. When he sees none except of pure bliss, he gets in deeper and trains his eyes back to where they are connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N can’t help but push herself up on her elbows and watch his dick go in an inch, and out a half, as he works the whole of him inside. They groan in unison when he bottoms out and Dean has to breath it off while she takes a hand and places it on her lower belly. She pushes in, feels his dick hard inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, don’t do that,” He mutters in a low voice, “It’ll be over sooner if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to chuckle at that. Dean retreats, pulling himself out far enough leaving only his tip inside. She sees his cock glistens with her slick. Dean goes right back in, picks up a steady pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock, baby. So fucking perfect,” His voice is shaking as he fucks into her harder and deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His one hand goes up to cup her tit, spanks down on it before he pulls at her nipple, making her yelp up and arching her back, pushing herself down against his thrusts in the process. His other hand claws around her throat, not pressing down, he just leaves it there while his pace quickens, getting faster, fucking her harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hand around her throat tightens and he squeezes down, cutting off her air supply. To her surprise, she doesn’t panic. Feeling more light headed than ever, she enjoys it. Her eyes cross as the oxygen gets thinner and then she feels it, feels her walls contracting around his cock, feels her legs trembling and she squirms, calling out his name that doesn’t even leave her lips because she has no voice left in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sure she passed out for a hot minute and Dean curses above her when he lets go of her throat to let her catch air. She gasps, like a fish on land, trying to get air back into her lungs as she’s still coming down from her high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you just came on my fucking dick,” Dean’s voice is hoarse and he squints his eyes at the tight squeeze. She’s still holding him tightly in there and he can barely move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets himself fall forward, bracketing her in with both his elbows on either side of her head while he rains kisses all over her face. Dean sucks on her tongue, making her forget her own name and he fucks her deep and slow, grinding against her clit every time he bottoms out. It’s intense, it makes her crave more and she throws her arms around his back, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh. She’s sure that she’s marking him up, but he doesn’t complain, keeps fucking her deeper, keeps grinding harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sound coming from somewhere on the bed. It takes her a while to register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it’s her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N feels it vibrate on the sheets and Dean reaches over, taking it in his hand to look at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves it there though and his hand comes back to stroke the hair back on her forehead. Dean leaves a kiss there, before he trails kisses down her nose, kisses her briefly on her lips before looking into her eyes. His hips still work inside of her and he’s holding on to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jody Mills,” Dean whispers, kisses her in between, “Maybe you should pick up, huh?” He works his hips faster, fucks her rougher, “Tell her how her daughter kissed you,” Dean alternates between slamming into her and grinding slow. It makes her dizzy because it’s so good, “Tell her how her good girl touched </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> good girl,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t lie, hearing it does something to her and she clenches down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean feels it and he chuckles, kisses her harder once more, “Tell her that her daughter played with your cunt, that she did it on her own will, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N wants to agree but she can’t because she’s clamping again. His pelvis rubs so good against her clit and his cock hits just the right spot when he grinds and carves a space for him on the inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I’m—” She whines, and it almost physically hurts because she never came so many times in the span of an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—I know, baby, I know,” He hushes her, kisses her eyelids as she closes them, kisses her nose, her lips, “Come with me, I’m— fuck, I’m close. Can you be a good girl and come with me, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” She nods and she’s holding on to him tighter, scratching his back up more, and she doesn’t know if he likes that but she can’t bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs lock themselves behind the small of his back and she pushes herself up against him as she begins to shake, “I’m— fuck—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean feels it, feels the tight squeeze of her cunt around his cock and he buries his face in the crook of her neck, sucks and bite at the skin there and then she hears a muffled groan, feels his body trembling, feels his hips jerking, as he releases himself inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses onto her and quickly tries to push himself up on his elbow again. He kisses her shoulder, her neck, kisses up her jaw and further up to her cheek, “Fuck,” He breathes and then he looms over her, their noses touch as he smiles, “You’re still holding me tight, I can’t get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She honestly doesn’t even want him to get out of there, likes to stay like this, with him deep inside of her. Her pussy’s still pulsing, his dick twitches every now and then. But then Dean has to slip out because he’s arms are weak. She reluctantly lets him and whines at the loss. The squelching sound is loud and lewd in the otherwise quiet room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He completely gets off the bed to pull at the sheets only to climb back in and cover both of them with it. Dean spreads his arms for her to climb in and she does, moves in and buries her face into the crook of his neck. He smells like he always does, with a hint of sweat and sex mixed into it and it’s not fair because it makes her light headed and it makes her want more, even though she doesn’t think that she can take more. It has been a while since she had sex. It has been never since she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of good sex. The kind that leaves her wanting even more. The kind that gets her addicted to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hand pets at her hair, tucking loose strands behind her ear. He kisses the crown of her head as they lie in silence. She didn’t know what to say. She’s back to being the shy girl and hates herself for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while she looks up at him, sees him looking down at her, a grin on his face, “Why didn’t we do it right there in the VIP room?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a legitimate question and she wonders why not. They were right there. She was already hot and needy. They didn’t have to lose more time and make their way up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down to her, his double chin showing but of course it doesn’t even make him less attractive. He’s even more cute, which is completely not fair. He smiles and shrugs, and the answer comes off his tongue so easily, like he doesn’t even need to do any thinking at all, “Because I don’t share what’s mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean spends some time afterwards just holding her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him, it feels right. It feels like the space beside him is made just for her. It feels like the little space at the crook of his neck is carved out of her face so only she would fit in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it is. Maybe it has been, since he laid eyes on her. He was just too stupid to see. Too cocky to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been waiting so long to be able to do all these things. To be able to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, to be able to call her his. And he knows that he’s still cocky, still a fucking pain in the ass. Especially when she asks why they didn’t do it right there in the VIP room and he answers that he doesn’t share what’s his. But it’s true. He really doesn’t. He might have done it if it was someone else, but not with her. He hasn’t waited this long to just throw her at a herd of hungry hyenas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Dean considers she’s his. More so now than ever, after what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubts that anyone else will be able to satisfy the need and want in him like she can. It was easier when he didn’t know how great her kisses were. Easier when he didn’t know how she tastes, how tight she is around him. When he didn’t know the sound she makes when she comes on his cock. Now that he knows all of these things, he doesn’t think he wants anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He absolutely loves how she tastes. She’s sweeter than he’d ever imagined her to be. He wasn’t lying when he said that he could eat her out for days. He loves how she responded to him rimming her, to his tongue tickling her asshole and he wonders if she’d let him in there too. If she’d let him finger her opening back there while he fills up her cunt with his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are drifting off while she paints figure eights on his chest. Her fingers brush against his nipple and it makes him jolt back to reality. She just laughs and he kisses that damn laugh right off her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you staying till morning?” He asks her and kind of hoped that she'd say yes. If he had a say in this, he doesn’t think that he’ll let her go at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends,” She says, and he raises an eyebrow, “If you want to go back down, I’ll leave and let you work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not working if you stay.” He says simply, and he thinks it’s stupid that he can’t even make it clear that he wants her to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, they did get up to drink and snack around. He tosses her his worn dress shirt to slip over herself. It’s another way for him to stake his claim because she has a dress that she could have slipped over her head easily as well. Dean just likes her wearing his shirt more. He only puts on his underwear, and walks around with his half hard cock on display. He can’t help it. Seeing her in his shirt does things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns on the TV and they watch some mindless series while digging into a bag of chips. Her head rests on his chest when she starts to wince and squirm all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean looks down, sees her grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just— your cum is running out,” She says and gets up, probably wants to avoid a stain on the couch but Dean grabs at her wrist, pulls her back into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her leaking his cum, his cock starts to twitch in his underwear and Dean really can’t hide the fact that he’s fully hard, even if he tried. He’s sure she feels his bulge when she sits on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” He whispers hoarsely, and places her on his lap. Her feet are on either side of his thighs, her back against his chest, his chin rests on her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear, “I love the idea of you leaking me, if you can tell,” He jerks his hips up to emphasize his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands find her boobs underneath the shirt and he squeezes at them, twirling her nipples in between his fingers. She obviously likes that, grinds down on him harder, wetting his underwear with his cum and her juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sucks in a patch of skin on her shoulder where the collar of his shirt rides down, nibbles lightly at it before he whispers, “I wanna fuck you again, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what did I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirms on his lap, “Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Dean chuckles and sucks at her earlobe while he frees his cock from his underwear. He lifts her off him in order to do so, and she helps him by placing the tip of his cock right at her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she sits down and he slides in easily. She’s wet and slick enough for him to bottom out in one fluid motion. She moans and he has to bite down softly onto her shoulder to stifle his own sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N begins to rock on top of him, back and forth, up and down. He lets her set the pace, relishing the feeling of being inside of her. That’s really enough for him and he has to control himself not to blow too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses down her neck, “Can’t fucking get enough of you, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer because he’s rubbing at her clit and her walls are getting tighter around him. She’s close again. He loves how responsive she is. Such a good fucking girl indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before she reaches her climax, trembling above him and squeezing his cock tight, milking him for what he’s worth and Dean can’t hold back either. Not that he even tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay connected for a while longer, until he feels like she’s going to fall asleep. So he picks her up, thinking about taking a shower with her but that would be too much to ask for, even for him, because the shower would wake them up when all he wants is to sleep next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks her to his bed, slips in after her, spoons her from behind and breathes into her neck. He smells her, smells the faint trace of her perfume. But above all, he smells him on her, smells the cologne of his shirt on her skin. He pulls her tighter, letting her scent lull him to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Y/N a couple of seconds to realize where she is. The surroundings are familiar but she has a hard time putting two and two together. It’s when she feels someone nosing at the back of her neck that she remembers where she really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s already awake and starts to place kisses on the base of her neck when he feels her stir, “Morning,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She says and turns in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kisses her forehead, “You have to be anywhere today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go into work at 4pm,” She says and buries her face into the pillow that he laid his head on. She breathes in, smells traces of him. It has become a familiar smell these days. It gives her a weird sense of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuuhhh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, don’t tell me I missed work,” She groans and lifts her head to look out of the window. The sun’s already exceptionally high in the sky and she wonders how long she’s been out. Dean did this to her, right? He fucked her so good that she passed out, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you still got an hour,” He chuckles but she jumps right out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” She mutters starts to gather her things from the floor, “I have to shower and I have to go home and change, oh god, my lapto—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Hey,” Dean’s standing right in front of her. How did he get out so fast? He cradles her face, “I’ll drive you, okay? You’ll get there on time, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Y/N pouts and he kisses at it, still fucking chuckling while she is stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s take a shower,” He says, and pulls her along towards his bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a toothbrush from the holder, and she notices that it’s the one she used while he took her home to take care of her. He still kept it. What does that say about him? And what does it say about her that she blushes like a tomato knowing that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they brush their teeth, he strips her off his shirt and gently pushes her into the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, no funny business,” She has to say it to make it clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasps so loud and so fake it makes her roll her eyes back into her head, “I would never,” He says and moves in closer, crowds her against the wall, “Plus, I know that you’re sore,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really is, how does he know? She raises one eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, kisses her soft and gentle, tongue only teasing against hers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They skipped breakfast and Dean told her that he’s going to get coffees for them while she would change and get her laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could even use her key to her apartment, the door opens at the slightest touch. Her heart starts to race. Someone was in there. She usually always locks. She knows that, because she’s thorough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N immediately calls Dean because she’s kind of afraid to go in there alone. Maybe someone’s still inside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait long for Dean to dash up the stairs. He’s out of breath and has his phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re waiting,” He says before hanging up and pushes the phone back into his pants pocket. “Police are on their way.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer takes down what’s missing and it seems like the only thing missing from her teeny tiny apartment is her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask her questions and she answers them as best as she can. Dean’s sitting beside her, at her little kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who could have an interest in your laptop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “I really have no idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or anyone who could hold a grudge against you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a question she can answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ex boyfriend. Cole Trenton,” She says, her voice shaking a little despite her trying to stay calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” The police officer asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a restraining order against him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stands up so abruptly the chair screeches along the floor. And all eyes are on him. He ignores the stares and starts to pace around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll follow up on him,” The officer nods to his partner who has already put down information on his notepad, “Do you have anywhere you could stay to be safe? Your door will need to be repaired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can stay with me,” Dean cuts in, his voice a little rougher than usual. She can see that he’s upset but she doesn’t really know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officers look from Dean to her, “Is that okay. Are you happy staying with Mr. Winchester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she doesn’t exactly have any other options because her landlord needs to exchange her door and she doubts that it’ll happen soon. He’s never been fast in replacing and fixing things. Seems like Dean is her only option if she doesn’t want to spend money on a dirty motel room or sleep on Rufus' couch with his five dogs and his teenage kids who would try to sneak out past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, thinking about it, staying with Dean seems to be too soon because they aren’t anything but it seems like it’s really the most reasonable option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s okay,” She nods in confirmation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still want to go into work?” Dean asks as they exit the coffee shop around the corner of her office building and as they walk towards it, his eyebrows are raised in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to. It’s best if I carry on as if nothing happened. It’s how I keep going forward,” She smiles a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s true. After Cole,  she moved, cut all ties to him and she hasn’t heard of him since either, why now? Why should he come back into her life now and right after she had spent a night full of ecstasy with Dean? She doesn’t think he would break in and steal her fucking laptop. It’s so unlike him, but again, what does she know, he was manipulative and selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are way stronger than I thought you were.” He places a hand around her waist, pulls her in and kisses the top of her head, and she welcomes the closeness, leans into the kiss because god knows how much she needs good things in her life for fucking once. “I don’t want to overstep my boundary but I need to know,” He mumbles, and already she knows what he’s going to ask and maybe she should be frank with him. He deserves to know, “Did the asshole ever hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to say a name for her to know who he means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sighs before she speaks, “No,” She can hear Dean exhale audibly, “Not physically, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picks at her skin around her nails. It’s what she does when she’s nervous, “He was manipulative and abused me mentally. He made me do things I didn’t really want, but at that time I really thought that I wanted it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s arm comes around her shoulder and he pulls her to him, kisses her forehead, “You’re safe with me, alright? I want you to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she buries her face into his chest. She does feel safe with him. He has done nothing that suggests otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to stay for as long as you need to,” He adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to intrude,” She knows that he means it but really, she doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone, “I’ll look for a new apartment today.” That’s a decision she just made. She wants to move, find a new place to settle down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to help if you’d let me,” As Dean looks at her, there’s something she can see in his eyes. Something she detects as pity. She doesn’t need it, but she doesn’t want to be rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to. It’s already a lot that you let me stay at your place until I can find something.” Y/N leans over, wants to kiss Dean’s cheek but he turns his face in that moment and her lips land on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It grows so quick. His arms are around her waist, pulling her close and hers are around his neck, hands ruffling up his hair. She wanted to avoid that. That’s why she wanted to go in for a kiss on the cheek. She knows how hard it is for her to part once they start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N breaks the kiss. Her cheeks feel hot and Dean leaves one last lingering kiss on her forehead before he walks to his car. She had packed two bags of her belongings and Dean’s going to unload the bag in his apartment for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean calls out before he gets into the car, “Tell Rufus you need a night off tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Euphoria turns five. I wanna take you as my date,” Dean winks and his smile is as bright and white as ever, “Please say yes?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I hope you enjoy the story so far. <br/>I'll be off on vacation for a week. I'll return and post when I'm back, sorry for that xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s fucking angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he heard about the restraining order he wanted to fucking walk it off, but he had to keep his cool, which was kind of hard for him to do. His hands were itching to get a hold of that son of a bitch and personally rip that dude’s fucking lungs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Dean’s also angry at himself. Angry for not being fucking there! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that it’s not his fault, but still... He wonders what hell she had to endure. Wonders how long they were together and when it all started. Was he already back in the city? Could he maybe have prevented it if he would have tracked her down? He always wanted to, can’t lie about that. But he always thought that maybe she doesn’t want to be reminded of him. Sometimes, the past should stay past, and not come knocking in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shakes his head, trying to get the thought of her being coerced into doing anything she doesn’t want to out of his mind. It makes him nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he wants to track that asshole down, put all his investigators on the case. But what good would that do? She’ll only be angry at him if she got wind of it. No, Dean can’t do that behind her back. He does not control her and if he done that, he wouldn’t be any better than the asshole she calls her ex. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s sitting in his office, having dropped off her bags in his apartment, and changed into something more business-like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over the list of the anniversary party preparation when there’s a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” He grumbles, his eyes not quite leaving the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas peaks his head in, “Clear for me to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t it be?” Dean frowns and tears his eyes away from his computer to look at Cas, who has a smug grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man closes the door behind him before he shrugs, “Oh, you know, gotta be careful what I walk into,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes, “When did you ever walk into something in my office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Cas sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your point being?” Dean lifts his one eyebrow in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just,” Cas throws his hands in the air, “Forget it, alright? Fact is, that Y/N is around and I just want to be extra careful because there are parts of you I don’t really want to see.” Cas pretends to shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rubs over his scruff, as his hand goes up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Why are you here, Cas? Everything alright down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah about that. I think someone manipulated our drink orders. None of the champagne has arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about that,” Dean nods, “Did you get the suppliers to send out a truck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on its way.” Cas says and finally he sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leans back in his chair, his head right on the edge of the back of it, “I don’t know what’s going on, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really doesn’t. A lot of things are happening that often causes minor discomforts in their already packed schedule. It happens more often, too. It’s like someone’s actively trying to piss him off, and Dean can’t stand the thought of being played. He got his investigators on it, but they come up empty handed, mostly because they don’t fucking know where to look because there’s always other things happening as soon as they have a solid lead. He doesn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Cas sighs, sinking deeper into the chair across from Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Dean composes himself, sits back up and braces his elbows on the desk, “We just keep on going, keep on doing what we can do best. We ignore the little discomforts, alright? I feel like that’s what they want. They want us to give in, and we won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we won’t. We’ve worked too hard to let them win.” Cas agrees, and with his next breath, he adds, “How’s things with Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirks at the mention of her name, “Good,” He says, but he has to add what they found out today, “Someone broke into her apartment, though. Stole her laptop. I don’t know if it was her ex boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it has something to do with what we experience now as well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing over his scruff, Dean exhales, “I don’t know. It could be, it could not. I can’t let her know about it yet, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” The dark haired man says, “You told her about your little secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” And Dean’s quick to add, “We’re not exactly there yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Cas stands up from his chair and Dean knows that he has to go downstairs, “I’m happy you’ve found her, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She found me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Cas nods, “Gotta go see how I can calm the nerves of our VIP’s without champagne, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean scoffs, “Who the hell drinks champagne anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, right?” Cas laughs before he walks to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in about an hour. I need to amend the list and send it out to Hannah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nods before he closes the door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N knocks three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” She hears Dean shout, his voice a little irritated as if he’s a little annoyed that someone disturbs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only opens the door enough to peek her head through. Dean’s sitting at his desk, his eyes on his computer and he’s typing something or calculating, she doesn’t know, doesn’t really see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you busy? I mean, I can come by later,” She stands awkwardly in the doorway, not really knowing if she should go in or out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns his head to look at her as soon as he hears that it’s her. His lips curve into a smile, which reaches his eyes and the crinkles deepen, “I’m never busy if it’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so blunt about it, and of course the color rises in her cheeks. He abandons his tasks and leans back in his chair. She takes it as a clue to go further into the room, closing the door behind her and drops her bag on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Dean asks, jerking his head to the newspaper she’s holding in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She toys with it, twists it in her hand, and Dean rolls his chair back a little. She takes it he wants her to go over to him and not sit awkwardly across from him so she does and he watches her curiously. When she’s close enough, he grabs at her wrist, pulls her to stand between his legs. There, he pulls her sideways onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wraps his arms around her, kisses her temple and leaves his lips there, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She smiles. It’s the truth. She is okay, just really exhausted, “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better when I know you’re okay.” He answers and she’s again taken aback by his bluntness. She should know, though. He’s always been like that. “So, you wanna show me what you have there in your hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean changes the subject and yeah, she wants to show him too, because that’s the reason why she came to see him before going up to the apartment at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N opens up to the page with the apartment listings. There are several circles in thick black ink, “I looked for apartments,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Dean’s voice is deep, sharp. A little irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods, “I really shouldn’t stay longer and invade your personal space. You’ve done enough for me as it is, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care about my personal space,” Dean takes the newspaper from her hand and he laughs, “Huh, who’s still advertising in newspapers nowadays, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shush your mouth. I still don’t have a laptop, so I have to go old school about it, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see that he’s not really listening. Instead he looks through the ones she’s circled in. To be fair, she only looked at the prices, she didn’t really look where they are or what comes with it. She only went by apartments she could afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Dean scans through, he drops some remarks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not in a million years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looks back at her, a frown etched deep into his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say no to every listing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? More than half of them are in bad neighborhoods. Three of them are in our old neighborhood and I know for a fact on my last drive by to visit my parents, that there are prostitutes on every fucking corner. Not to mention drug deals right there on the fucking streets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and scrambled off his lap to stand up, her ass resting against the desk, dropping the newspaper onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks up at her. His hands stroke along her thighs, “Look, I’m all for you wanting your own space but not at any cost, alright? Like, now more than ever, I need to know that you’re going to be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gnaws on her bottom lip but doesn’t say anything. And maybe he’s right. No, she knows that he’s right but still… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about you,” Dean says, his voice is softer, “You should know that by now. And I think that you shouldn’t risk living somewhere that’s not safe when there’s already someone out to get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” She pouts, can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “And there are two listings I’m okay with. Maybe you can call them, arrange a viewing, huh?” Dean grabs at her arms that are crossed over her chest, brings them down to hold both her hands in his, “Come here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her close so she can lean down and cranes his neck to meet her. Her hands go around his head, palms cradling his face, his scruff prickling underneath her hands. Their noses touch and she leans forward, presses her lips on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels right, she thinks and that is weird. It feels like she has known him her whole life, even though they just met again a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms go around her body, pulling her tighter to him and she places her knee on the chair between his spread legs. Dean’s tongue invades her mouth, velvety slick against her own. When they part, she feels light headed and her breathing is ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no room to show me tonight, is there?” She grins against his lips and Dean has to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re all occupied,” Dean pecks her lips. His big hands work their way down, spreading themselves over her ass. He spanks down on them, making her squeal, “Besides, you’re still sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s right, she’s sore but she has something else in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The VIP room?” She raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles again, “Baby, you know I’m not sharing. Not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks, leaning in to steal another kiss. Her tongue teases along his, before she breaks the kiss and Dean’s mouth chases after her. She kisses down his jaw, spraying little kisses down his throat and his hands are now in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lets out a groan when she sucks at his pulse point. She grins some more when she makes her way down his body, and Dean’s eyes follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N quickly gets on her knees between his legs. Her hands stroke up and down Dean’s clothed thighs. He watches her, swallowing loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing. However, he doesn’t stop her. Maybe he wants to see how far she would go? Because they’re in his office and someone could come knocking at any time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are challenging, laced with lust. They’re a shade darker too. Dean bites on his lower lip before he darts the tip of his tongue out to lick at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins up smugly, before she works her fingers on his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what are you doing?” He growls low. His hands are balled into fists on his thighs, fighting the urge to stop her but also not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, relax,” She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the belt clinks loudly and she’s working on the hook of his dress pants. Her hand cups his bulge before she toys at the zipper and Dean lets out a sound that comes deep from his throat. She likes the sound of that. It’s like he’s trying so hard not to make a noise but it comes out as a mixture of a whine and a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the zipper down, she opens his pants enough to lick a broad stripe along his hardening shaft, making Dean moan louder. She has to chuckle at that. It sends his dick twitching underneath the fabric upon feeling the warmth of her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seals her mouth around the tip that’s poking through the elastic of his underwear, gives it a hard suck and there’s a sound coming out of his throat again that she can’t quite say what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N likes that, likes the fact that she’s the one who made him feel all the things he’s feeling right now. It fills her with some weird sense of pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers hook into the elastic band of Dean’s underwear. One hand searches for his cock and Dean lets out an audible exhale upon feeling the air hit his bare dick. She pulls the underwear down to below his balls, leaves it there before she goes lower and sucks one of his balls into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hands find her hair, holding it up for her — and for him to see better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out the ball from her mouth to worry at his other ball and Dean groans low and dark, “Jesus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are on him when she licks up his shaft, sees him throw his head back and closes his eyes briefly before he wills himself to look again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his hard dick into her hand, she strokes and brushes her fingertips against it. It’s the first time she sees it from up close and god, Dean has a beautiful cock. It makes her drool, quite literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her mouth and sets the tip of her tongue to his little slit that’s leaking pre-cum, the scent of it strong on her taste buds and she tries to get all of his juice into her mouth. Her drool dribbles down her tongue, coating the head of his cock and down his shaft. She’s quick to massage it in and Dean curses incoherently above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitches in her hand. It’s hard and heavy. It’s pulsing to her own heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she opens her mouth to rest his dick on her tongue before sealing her lips around it, sucking it in lightly and he has to throw his head back a second time. His taste is even stronger now and it’s intoxicating. All she can see, feel and taste is Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N works him deeper, but there’s no way she can take it all. It doesn’t make her want to try it any less, though. She bobs her head, and Dean holds her hair up, leaves his hands on the side of her face but doesn’t force her down or anything. She’s glad that he lets her do it at her own pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes him in as far as she can and there’s her gag reflex. She gags on his cock, bobbing her head some more until her mouth starts to water, her tears start to form, and she gets off him fast, spits the rest of the saliva that formed onto his dick to massage it in. The wetter it gets the louder the noise she makes. The room fills with nasty and obscene sounds. She coughs and blinks a couple of times, and when she looks up, she finds him smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to take it in so far, you know that, right?” He tries to assure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” She says, her voice a little strained from the gagging and coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not letting him protest, she’s on him again, taking him in inch by inch, and Dean groans when he feels her throat closing and she starts to gag around his sensitive head, “Oh, fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting straight again, she strokes him with both hands and he reaches out a hand to brush the tears from her face that were running down her cheeks. She continues to suck at his tip and only takes in as much as she can without gagging anymore. The rest she works with her hand, stroking to the same rhythm as her sucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, look at me,” Dean coos, one hand stroking at her cheek. She looks up at him with his dick in her mouth, “Jesus, you look so goddamn beautiful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood rushes to her head, but she doesn’t think he sees because her head feels warm from working on his cock anyway. She’s so fucking turned on from doing it. From doing it right here. It’s a thing she would have never done in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabs at the base of his dick and pulls it away from her mouth. She whines at the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” He brushes his fingertips along her cheek gently. And she does, opens up her mouth for him, “Stick your tongue out,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sitting and waiting, sticking her tongue out and Dean smiles. The thumb of his other hands comes up to paint along her bottom lip and then he taps his hard dick against her tongue, spanks harder on it with the tip of his dick and rubs it along her velvet tongue, “Jesus fucking Christ, look at you,” His breathing is ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her drool accumulating in her mouth, she wants to close her lips, wants to swallow it down, but  Dean stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, spit on my dick,” He grunts with a piercing look at her. Nodding, she spits it on the head of his dick and Dean massages it in, “Good girl,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she can get off from his words alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N takes his dick into her mouth again to finish what she’s started. Dean caresses her cheek with one hand while he holds her hair out of her face with his other hand. Her one hand strokes the part of him that she can’t fit, fondling his balls with the other, and he groans louder above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choked sound escapes Dean’s lips, “Fuck,” He pants, “Your mouth feels so fucking good,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels his balls drawing up in her hand, feels his dick twitch slightly when she strokes him harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ— fuck,” Dean curses low and raspy as she feels him releasing his warm cum onto her tongue, “Goddammit,” His hips buck up a couple of times, sending his dick deeper into her mouth, rubbing his cum down her throat while his cock twitches inside of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she swallows what’s in her mouth and laps at the cum that spilled down his shaft while Dean’s panting hard above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s finished cleaning him up, she lays her head on his thigh, close to his dick, and watches him recover. Dean chuckles when he looks down to her, his hand caresses her cheek, fingertips ghosting over her skin. He smoothes her hair back, tucking them behind her ear as he continues to caress her cheek with his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick still twitches a little and she moves her face closer to kiss at the head before sucking it in to clean it thoroughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit! Jesus,” He whines, “It’s sensitive,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and lays her head back on his thighs as she watches him packing his soft dick back into his pants. It doesn’t look as impressive when soft, and it’s really astounding how big it can get once it reaches its full size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Dean pats his lap for her to climb in and he helps to pull at her arm, manhandling her sideways into his lap. Dean kisses her, and she’s surprised that he’s not put off by his own taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in her bottom lip before he parts and he has to chuckle all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asks, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just,” Dean starts to say and laughs some more, “Cas was here earlier and he asked if it’s a good time to come in because he didn’t want see us going at it, and I basically just challenged him that he never walked into something before so why should he walk into something now and there you were, sucking me off under my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to laugh, “Good thing he didn’t walk in, huh?” And then she realizes something, “Wait, Cas. As in Castiel? Novak? The guy two grades below us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There can be only one. Not a lot of people name their kids Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew you were friends.” She really didn't. Cas was a fellow nerd as they were called back in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we weren’t friends either, were we?” He kisses her cheek, “Listen, I really need to go down and see what’s going on down there. Cas is swamped tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’m beat. I wanna go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean kisses her temple, leaves his mouth there, “Although I’d prefer to eat you out right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She playfully swats his chest and they both get up from the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, okay?” He asks and she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I take the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowns at her, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, we’re roomies for a couple of days, I don’t wanna—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her bruisingly hard, “Don’t be silly. I expect you to be sleeping soundly in my bed when I go up there,” He leaves one more lingering kiss, one that’s softer, one that makes her all tingly inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once back in Dean’s loft, Y/N spends time unpacking and notices that he’s made room for her in his closet. There’s empty drawers as well as an empty coat rack by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart flutters strangely in her chest. He didn’t have to but he did. What does that say about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After unpacking, she takes a shower to wash off the day and brushes her teeth. She slips into her panties. Just panties, because that’s what she usually wears at home, and takes a book into bed with her. She figures that she might as well try to stay up as long as possible because Dean’s on a completely different schedule to her. She can mostly work remotely and she doesn’t have fixed times that she needs to be in the office unless there’s a deadline to be met and they are usually in the evenings. Since they’re going to be roomies, she thinks that she’s going to try to adapt to his schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a day off tomorrow anyway because Dean had asked her to. She wonders how the anniversary party will be. Apparently, there’ll be a couple of celebrities who will show up. She checked out the club’s website while at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about 3am when she feels so tired she can barely keep her eyes open and Dean’s still not here. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N wakes again when she feels something warm between her legs that makes her jerk awake, thinking that she wetted her panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s looking up at her from between her thighs, face buried in her cunt, tongue lapping at her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Dean,” She chokes out, already so close — hence, she realizes, the thought of peeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long has he been licking at her? She turns her head to see that it’s almost 5am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hhm,” He raises his eyebrow and looks up at her, humming as he does, while he continues to lick her, continues to fuck his tongue deep inside her pussy. He’s careful not to use his hands and she wonders if it’s because he still thinks that she’s sore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands fists in his hair and she can’t help but grind her pussy deep into his face because she’s so close.  Oh god, he’s so good with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, don’t stop,” She moans out, arches her back and basically starts to hump his face, all the shame she had before is thrown out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels his arms sneak around her thighs, his big hands going underneath her ass cheek and he lifts her hips up, so he can have better access. She helps him by hooking her legs over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s scruff rubs along the apex of her thighs. His talented tongue licks between her folds to suck at her little stiff bud, the slurping and licking sounds loud and obscene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Her hands searches for something to hold onto, and finds it in the form of the bedsheets because Dean’s head is too far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hhm?” He hums. Is he really asking her a question now? She doesn’t know, can’t possibly concentrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m coming,” She breathes out and clasps one of her hands over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hmm,” Dean hums, before she hears lips smacking and then a whisper, “Come for me, baby,”  before he seals his lips around her clit again to suck and nibble at her nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humming. Oh god, his humming sends her over the edge and she’s shaking violently. She comes with a trembling of her thighs, squeezing Dean’s head in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” She pants when she comes to her senses and releases him from his confines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles low, before he climbs up her body. He smells fresh, in fact, she now notices the scent of body wash in the room. She didn’t even notice that he came back and showered as she was sleeping so deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses along her naked chest and nibbles along her throat, his face feels wet. He kisses her then, sucks at her bottom lip, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time she wakes up the sun’s high in the sky. Dean’s already up and dressed, but not in his usual suits. He’s wearing jeans and plaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices her stirring and comes around with a coffee in his hand. He places it on the nightstand, “Hey,” Dean sits down, smiles bright and white. Almost too bright this early. He leans down, kisses her forehead, “I’m busy the whole day, but I’ll try to make room for you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Today’s their party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawns and buries her face deeper into the pillow, making Dean laugh softly, “‘K”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s gone she gets up, thinks about taking a shower but she figures that she’ll do that later when she has to change into her dress. Oh god, she doesn’t know if she’ll have a dress suitable for the party at all. At least she can’t think of a dress off the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should go shopping, but she’ll see if she can get an apartment viewing appointment so that she can kill two birds with one stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when she’s up and functioning, Dean walks in and joins her on the couch. As she finishes her call, he raises one eyebrow at her because she said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’ll be there in an hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go and view an apartment. And I think I need to go dress shopping. I don’t think I have anything nice to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulls her into his lap, and she can’t say that she minds. She’s come to like the place. He wraps his arms around her, places a kiss on the top of her head and leaves it there. He seems to be thinking, because he doesn’t say anything for a long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He finally says, “I’ll send Cas with you. He has a card from the club, he can pay for the dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen and she tilts her head to look up at him, “No, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean,” He chuckles, “I would go with you myself but I can’t get away. Just make sure that you’re back by the time the guests start to show up.” He gets up from the couch with her still in his arms and drops her back onto the couch unceremoniously, making her giggle. Dean leans down again, kisses her lips, “I just wanted to see how you were, I’m needed downstairs. I’ll tell Cas, okay? He’ll be ready when you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” She nods, and watches him leave. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s sitting in the car with Castiel and it’s weird, to say the least. But again, it was weird seeing Dean the first time too, although she can’t really compare. Cas was never in her class. He was two grades below her so she barely saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drives her to her possible new apartment, and they try a little small talk to test the water. She asks him a couple of things about their school, but Cas closes up immediately. Apparently, he doesn’t like to talk about that and she makes a mental note never to bring it up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you like working for Dean?” She asks, figuring that if he doesn’t want to talk about his past, maybe he’ll want to talk about his present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes light up and he smiles, “I love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it with so much enthusiasm, it blows her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind orgies and sex rooms, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He chuckles, “At first, yeah. But I got used to it pretty quickly. It’s really just a job, Y/N. It’s business, and it in no way represents how I am in private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her eyebrows, “Do you take part?” It blurts out of her unintentionally and she squints her eyes, realizing that it might have been too personal. She stammers, tries to right her wrong, “It’s just… you know, uh, Dean, he said that his employees can take part if they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckles at her helplessness, “Don’t worry, it’s okay,” He looks over to her and smiles, “I do occasionally, if I’m really in the mood. It certainly doesn’t happen every day. I don’t even think it happens every month but yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N bites on her bottom lip, eyes staring at the hand in her lap. She’s not sure if she should ask Cas? She isn’t sure if she wants to know the answer to the question that’s burning on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car comes to a halt in front of the apartment building and instead of getting out, Cas turns to her, “You wanna ask if Dean’s done it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she wants to ask, yeah, but how can she say that. She’s not sure if she wants to know the answer to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trains her gaze on her hand and shrugs making Cas laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’ll help to ease your mind if you know that I have never seen him doing anything in the VIP rooms or in any other rooms for that matter,” Cas says, and adds, “Dean’s quite the businessman when he’s working. He doesn’t mix work with pleasure and he’s kind of private about his life and builds his reputation around it. That’s why he has me. I’m the face of the club, not him.” Cas pauses to look at her and she tilts her head, staring back at him. He grins smugly, “And if you really want to know, I’ve never seen him showing  anyone the rooms they way he showed you. Also,” He leans closer, invading her space in the car and whispers into her ear, “I knew back in school already that he had a thing for you. Everyone with a set of eyes knew it, Y/N. I didn’t think he ever stopped having a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. She’s the only one who didn’t know it then. Fabulous. She groans out and Cas laughs louder. But how does Cas know that Dean never stopped? She gnaws on her bottom lip and there’s a sudden realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The classroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Cas nods, “He was going crazy setting it up and went above and beyond to make it as authentic as possible.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment is really great, at her top limit but she can technically afford it. It’s not far from her work, so that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a little further from Dean’s apartment, which is probably a </span>
  <em>
    <span>con</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she’s learned that one can never have it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Cas takes her to a boutique downtown after the viewing. Apparently it’s the place where they usually buy their costumes for the employees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman smiles brightly upon seeing Cas, but her smile falls when she sees that Y/N is with him, but maybe she’s just imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carmen,” Cas greets the brown haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dean?” Is all she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy.” Cas answers short. Y/N can feel Cas’ hand on her lower back and he pushes her forward, “I need a dress for her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen eyes her up and down and smirks, “Sure, what do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Y/N starts to say, but realizes that she doesn’t fucking know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sequin, rose gold,” Cas jumps in and Y/N widens her eyes at him to which he winks, “I think that’ll suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Carmen says, and she dashes back into the store to come forward with a sequin dress in rose gold but the cleavage is so deep, it probably reaches to the middle of her stomach. It’s short too. It would most likely not cover the whole of her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen, we don’t want to whore her out.” Cas shakes his head, “A long dress please. Something with a slit up her leg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Carmen says and goes back. The woman doesn’t look too happy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean walks into his loft when she just finished with her shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s too late. If that stupid press guy could have talked faster, he would have been here on time to join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s standing in the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair wet, her cheeks flush from the warm shower. Cute is what it is, and Dean can’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He says, hands working on his plaid. He unbuttons it and shrugs it off his shoulders, dropping it onto the bathroom floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” She smiles. Their eyes meet through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rids himself off his shirt and starts to undo his belt. When he’s finished, he’s naked and walks to stand behind her, lowering his face to her neck and kisses her there. She smells like summer meadow and honey. He could get used to the smell. Could get used to smelling it every day, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already finished,” He pouts a little for effect, his arms going around her waist, reaching under the robe to touch her bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She smiles and turns around in his grip, “I need to keep going if I want to be finished by the time it starts.” She stands on her tip toe, leaves a kiss on his cheek before walking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thinks that’s probably wise of her not to let him kiss her for real, because he knows that he wouldn’t be able to resist and that would mean that he, the owner of the club, won’t be ready by the time guests start showing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, she walks back into the bathroom with her toiletries and starts to apply her make-up. Dean doesn’t really know why she needs it, but he knows better than to ask dumb questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was apartment hunting?” He asks while he washes the shampoo from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” She looks over to him, a brush in her hand and powder in the other, “I think I’ll take it. It’s affordable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take the first decent one, right? You can take your time.” He soaps up his body, avoiding scrubbing too long at his cock because it’s on half mast already just seeing her standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, really, it’s great. Cas says so too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Dean exclaims, “Does he now?” Dean walks out of the shower, dries himself off with the towel and wraps it around his hips. He sees her gaze through the mirror and he smirks, “Well, if Cas says so. He knows the city, I trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out and works around her to get to his things in the cabinet and Dean thinks it’s not hard at all. Not hard to fit her into his life and work his way around her. To give her her own space and be himself at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas told me his aunt used to live in the building next to that one, so I guess I’m going to be safe.” She tilts her head up to the side, grins at him and he leans down, has to kiss her to conceal that he’s been busted. She knows that he’s really afraid that she won’t be safe out there on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will they let you move in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, “I don’t know. Probably in a couple of days. Cas knows the owner of the apartment by the way. He said that he knew the guy's son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s great isn’t it? It probably means that she’ll get special treatment and she’ll get the apartment for sure. It’s good, but it’s also bad because he’d like to keep her around longer, he’s not going to lie about that. They probably still have a couple of days. A couple of days that he gets to wake up next to her, so there’s that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean applies deodorant and brushes his teeth while he watches her through the mirror. Watches her squint her eyes when she applies some mascara, her mouth twists in a weird way and he has to hold himself back so as not to laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it’s definitely easy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s ready before her, and waits by the kitchen island for her to finish. He hasn’t seen the dress yet, but from what Cas said, she apparently looks great. Dean’s a little jealous. He would have liked to be the first one to see it on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s engrossed in his phone when he hears footsteps. He looks up to see her walking towards him, a vision of rose gold, legs poking out of the slit when she walks. She looks like a dream, and Dean wishes he could ask her out to prom again, and do it properly this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely,” He says and weaves an arm around her waist when she’s close enough, pulling her closer to kiss her temple. He doesn’t want to mess up her make-up, which is a weird thought because he can bet that by the end of the night, there won’t be a lot of make-up left on her face anyway. Jesus, he’s getting hard just thinking about having her to himself after the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great too,” She says as she smiles up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dean says, as he rubs along her naked arms, “Just to let you know. There’s going to be a red carpet. There’s going to be a lot of press and cameras. If you don’t want to do any of it, you don’t have to, alright? But, there will also be press inside, even if you aren’t exactly the center of the picture, you’re most likely going to be a part of one, and given what happened yesterday, I don’t feel good about it either. So if you want to stay in, that’s okay for me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really is. He doesn’t lie. He’d rather have her safe than out there, giving the person who’s out for her the satisfaction in seeing them out in the open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She nods, and adds, “I’m not walking the red carpet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he know that she was going to say that? She was never one that likes to be in the center of attention and Dean can’t say he minds that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her next breath, she says, “But I wanna be there. You spent so much money on the dress, I don’t wanna ruin the night for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t need to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just,” She looks up, with a little crease between her eyebrows and Dean quickly kisses it away, “Don’t leave my side, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins before he leans down to kiss her. He doesn’t even mind now if the lipstick transfers to his lips, “I would never,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flashlights are blinking outside, cameras clicking loudly. It sounds like machine guns going off. People shouting for someone to look their way. It’s pretty scary if she thinks about it. She never liked having photographs taken. There weren’t many that her mother took of her while she was little either. She absolutely hated school pictures. But she remembers the old year books, remembers that Dean always had a cocky grin on his face. Also, he never minded getting his photograph taken randomly, whilst she avoided it like the plague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hand is still on her waist and they’re walking towards the front of the club. She hesitates when they walk outside, but she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that they’re just off to the side and not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the red carpet. There are two bouncers next to them who shield the entrance of the club from curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to her and looks down, “You wait, here, okay? Don’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I wait inside?” She pouts, and Dean rubs his hand along her arms. Looking over his shoulder, she can see Cas already on the red carpet, smiling into the camera lenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather have you where I can see you,” Dean smirks, but it’s a weak one. There’s more to his words and she wonders why he wants her where he can see her, but she can’t dwell on it or say anything because Cas already calls out for Dean and then all eyes are on her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll be right back,” Dean kisses her cheek before he walks over to Cas, putting the dark haired man into a playful headlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N watches from a safe distance, having taken a couple of steps further back. She watches Dean and Cas smiling into the camera, sees them walking from one photo op mark to the other. They are joking, laughing. Both of them look so good, so carefree and relaxed. Like they were born to do this. She knew that Dean was good with cameras, but she never knew that Cas would be either. He was like her back in school. He has changed so much and she quite likes that. Maybe one day she can be like Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the pictures were taken, Dean’s quick to be by her side and guides her back inside, leaving Cas to greet the people and celebrities. She thinks she recognizes some important people too, some sports personalities, actors, politicians. She’s astounded that they want to be linked with a club like this. But again, only members know what’s really going on inside on the second floor of that building. Maybe some of them are members? She wonders if she’s seen some of the people in there. She can’t really tell, didn’t really look at their faces when they are naked and grinding on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks her to the bar where Garth is serving them drinks and he lets her sit on the bar stool while he stands next to her, casually leaning one elbow on the bar top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch as Garth places their drinks in front of them, a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it about tonight?” She asks Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be a stupid question, because she was so wrapped up in her apartment being burgled that she never got a chance to ask. She knows that it’s the anniversary of the club, but she has no idea what to expect. She takes a sip from her martini while Dean drinks from his tumbler. Garth didn’t ask for their order, he just knew what they wanted. She’s surprised that he still remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We celebrate the fact that I have survived five years,” Dean chuckles lightly, “But it’s actually all PR,” He takes a sip from his tumbler, “We’re closed to members tonight. The party’s only down here. There are about two-hundred guests but there’ll be a lot of press people around. So, it wouldn’t hurt to smile every now and then.” His hand reaches up to thumb at her lip and she opens her mouth, sucking in his thumb, and swirls her tongue around it, making Dean groan. She then bites at it and he has to laugh. She’s laughing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down further to kiss her. When he parts, Dean tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” She starts to say, the grin on her face is cheeky, “You say upstairs is closed, even for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks at her and his eyes that were glistening has gotten a shade darker. He groans audibly and her smile widens, “Fuck, you’re something else, you know that?” He claims her mouth, it’s bruisingly hard, “We get the first part over with, and then I'll take you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry, I’m taking a little mental health break but I’ll try to update at least once a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her cheeks burn up from Dean’s promise. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she nods at Dean and he places a kiss on her forehead before he extends his hand for her to take, helping her down the bar stool, “Come on, I gotta say hello to some people. I wanna get this over with,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She agrees, and lays her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean introduces her to so many people, she can’t keep up with all their names. While he makes small talk, she scans the room.She doesn’t really know what to expect, but maybe she was hoping to see a familiar face. She spots Claire walking around, wearing a beautiful gown and carrying trays of champagne flutes. Tonight she’s really just waitressing, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean’s finished, he guides her through the dance floor where people are mingling. Cas was standing with people she didn’t recognize. One of them she does though. It's Carmen from the boutique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can dwell on it, someone comes around to greet Dean and they talk about things she has no clue about so she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two women come out and Y/N stands off to the side to make way for them before she gets in. She stands by the sink, checks her own reflection in the mirror. She actually didn’t have to pee, but she just needed a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washing her hands in the sink, she hears the flush of the toilet, and then the door to a stall opens to a tall beautiful woman strutting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really want to meet her and there’s no place for her to hide or run away. She doubts that the floor will open up and swallow her, so she has to do what she thinks she should — smile and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carmen greets her with a wide and white smile. The woman walks forward to wash her hands in the sink next to her, and Carmen looks up, “The dress suits you. Cas was right,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Y/N answers politely, “You look good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen smirks, “I know,” She tucks her hair behind her ear, “It matches the earrings Dean bought me for my birthday,” Carmen tilts her head, shows them into the mirror and their gaze meets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s heart thumps in her chest. She feels like throwing up but she keeps herself together. She smiles but she doesn’t know how convincing it looks, “They look lovely,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” The other woman dries off her hands and walks out, leaving Y/N standing there perplexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locks herself into a stall and sits on the closed lid, trying to calm herself down. There’s really no reason for her to have all these feelings. She’s being very unreasonable, and she knows it. It’s just— she can’t fucking help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long while, she gathers herself together enough to face the crowd again. She walks out onto the dance floor, and sees Dean talking to Carmen. The woman has her hand on his arm, laughs at a joke he probably told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes are on her when he notices her walking out onto the dance floor. He pulls his arm away from Carmen’s hand, walks towards her to meet her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a frown on his face and she knows that it’s maybe because she looks like she does not want to be here anymore, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” She answers short and she looks at Carmen who has a smug grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends down a little, whispering in her ear, “Seriously, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” She starts to say, doesn’t really know why it matters, “I got this dress from the boutique Cas took me to. Carmen was there and she was visibly upset that you weren’t the one with Cas. I just met her in the bathroom, is all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sees him looking back to Carmen, notices Carmen smiling and waving at Dean. Clearly not at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean presses his lips into a thin line but he’s grinning, while he raises one eyebrow, “Yeah, she’s our seamstress. We always go to her if we need new clothes for employees,” He explains, and then he adds, “Are you jealous by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is she jealous? Well, she doesn’t know? It’s just, Carmen was clearly expecting Dean and she looked so upset which makes Y/N think that maybe Dean had something going on with her? And why did the woman have to rub the gift in her face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me that you bought her the earrings that match her dress,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes widen before he starts to laugh, “Honestly, she gets presents from us every year. Cas usually organizes it. I have no idea what she got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes his thumb and forefinger underneath her chin, tilts her head up and bends down to kiss her lips, “You’re jealous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” She says, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s laughing as he kisses her again, “You’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s wearing the dress she wanted me to wear at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes another glance over and he has to grin, “Well, I’m glad you didn’t. You look much better in this dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks good too, though,” She says, because it’s true. Carmen accentuated her cleavage perfectly. Her legs are long and to die for. They are wearing the same colored dress, which should be weird but she doesn’t really mind about these things anyway. It’s just seeing the dress on Carmen, she thinks that maybe she should have shown some more cleavage as well? Maybe Dean does really like that? Her dress is very modest, compared to Carmen’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Dean’s arm sneaks around her waist. His hand drops lower, squeezes at her ass cheek and she looks around perplexed, hoping nobody notices, “I prefer you like this, don’t need people to see what’s mine,” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Dean, the evening feels like it’s dragging on. He’s anticipating the moment that he’s going to be able to slip out and take her upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s cute when she’s jealous, though. He never thought she would be, and now that she is, it makes him kind of proud. Maybe he’s not the only one who feels the things he feels after all? Maybe she just needs more time to realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she really doesn’t have to worry about Carmen. It’s true that he once took her out but that was before he even opened up the club. Since then, he kept their relationship strictly business, but he can’t deny that he knows Carmen wants more. And he’s sure that she can get more. Sure that Carmen deserves someone who pays her attention and cultivates her hunger for fame and status. It’s just… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is definitely and absolutely not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are sitting together on the couch and Dean has an arm draped around Y/N’s shoulder. She leans into him, and they face the dance floor. Occasionally, Dean would whisper to her, would tell her about the guests secrets that he knows of. They would laugh and joke around and it seems easy. Cas is doing the majority of the work anyway, like they agreed to in the beginning of their arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short while of silent people watching, Dean leans closer to her and nuzzles his nose against her temple, “Hey, you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he likes that, likes how she looks back at him with knowing eyes. Likes the smile on her face and then she nods, her cheeks seem to pick up color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t say anything, grins a little but other than that, he tries to keep his cool and fishes out his phone to text Cas. He quickly places his phone back and stands up, jerks his head to the back door, to let her know where he’s going. He goes first, waits by the door until she joins him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take the staircase up to the VIP part of the club, their heels echoing off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the lights above the rooms are red, as they should be because it signals that they’re not to be used tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what do you feel like?” Dean asks her but instead of answering, she tugs her lips between her teeth. Fucking cutest little thing, really. How can she even think that he would have eyes for someone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to take the lead and takes her to the nearest door that he’s sure she hasn’t been in yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room opens to a setting of a dirty bathroom with holes in the walls of the stalls and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww,” Her nose wrinkles and Dean has to chuckle, “This is really someone's fantasy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart, more than you think.” Dean tugs at her arm, pulling her out, knowing that this is not what she wants. To be fair, it’s also not really on his list either, it doesn’t even make his list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks ahead and takes a couple of steps to the next room. Dean decides to let her open them up herself, “Go on, you can take a look at every room you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiles, her hand reaches out to turn the knob on the door. Dean knows not to go closer because he knows what’s in there. She closes it immediately, her eyes wide before her face settles on a grimace. Dean has to keep himself from laughing too loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, yes. That is something people pay for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tentacles? Really?” She hisses in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, try another one. We’re not going anywhere until we find something you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, “It’s like playing the lottery here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her walk to another room and she lets out a “Oh,” in surprise as soon as she has the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks up beside her, “I mean, it really looks inviting but I wouldn’t go anywhere near that water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He means the hot tub in the middle of the room. Off to the wall is a steam room as well. Even though the room gets a major clean and the water is exchanged every day, still Dean doesn’t trust it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. Not that I want to.” Y/N says, her nose wrinkling. Another thing that he thinks is awfully cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk along the hallway and she’s playing eeny, meeny, miny, moe until she comes to a halt. She turns the door knob and opens up to a dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s minimal lighting. The ones in the corners glowing red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a black leather examination table in the middle. There’s also a big bed off to the side. The table and the bed are both equipped with restraining cuffs on their ends. She goes in and Dean watches her opening up the closet next to the door. There’s a lot of sex toys on the hangers and a mini fridge which Dean knows contains ice. He closes the door behind him, sensing that she wants to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her toying with the retraining cuffs at the table, her fingertips gliding over the leather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to stay or try another door?” He asks just to be on the safe side, and follows her further into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N takes her time in answering him, looks around like she’s deep in thought. After a while, she turns, and there’s a weak smile on her face, “You’ve never done anything in those rooms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” It comes out instantly, he doesn’t even need to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “You said in the beginning that I’m allowed to try everything in the rooms, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows. He can guess where she wants to go with it, “Correct,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers trail along the leather of the table and she looks down, watching the path of her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while she starts to talk but she doesn’t look up at him, “So,” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to bite back a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be weird if you try it with me?” She finally says and squints her eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean acts surprised but he can’t hide the smirk on his face. She asks him if it’s okay for him to try something with her. It’s like she doesn’t know him at all. Which, to be fair, she probably doesn’t — yet. Of course he would like to try things with her. Of fucking course he wants to see her limits. He wants to know every fucking inch of her body, wants to know what makes her shiver and tremble. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you want me to?” He asks instead and tries to show his best poker face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, her eyes find his, and she smiles, bright and wide, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he strides over to her, picks her up to sit her on the table before he crashes his mouth on hers. It feels like fireworks, Dean thinks. He feels little sparks exploding inside of him, his heart is beating faster, his kisses grow hungrier. God, he’s been hard thinking about doing things to her since she woke up in his bed this morning. And it’s hard, so hard not to suffocate her with all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>he has in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tongues slide together and her taste intoxicates his brain. Her hands work on his suit jacket, shrugging it off for him before her hands work on the button of his dress shirt. His hands are in her hair, around her neck, on her back. Fingertips pressing into her flesh, drawing her closer, even though they are close already but it’s not enough for him. It’s never enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands find the zipper of her dress, pulling it down but it gets stuck. Dean doesn’t care, tears the fabric from her body and she yelps into his mouth. He breaks the kiss to chuckle, “It was in the way,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N frowns, but Dean quickly kisses her again, making her forget as he pulls his shirt out of his pants to drop it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean steps back to let her get out of her torn dress and she’s only wearing a pair of fucking string panties that might as well not be there. She however skipped the bra and Dean thinks it’s good because he doesn’t know if he would have the patience to get her out of it without ripping it off. He hooks his hand into her panties, pulling them down and lowers himself to place a kiss on her clit. She moans and even though Dean only wanted to place a quick kiss there, he couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t hold his own tongue back from licking at her folds, eager for a taste. Her hand finds his head, pulling him closer and Dean chuckles against her wet cunt. He pushes himself up after a while because they need to get on with what he has in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop back onto the table and lie on your back,” Dean says, his voice a little strained, can’t help it. It needs everything in him not to just whip out his dick and pound into her senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns his back on her and walks over to the closet. His hands work swiftly, rummaging through the things and finding the item he needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this,” He holds up a harness, “It goes around your neck down to your thighs, holding them up and spread. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Her voice is broken but it’s there. Dean grins, leans down to kiss her. His hand grabs her tit, kneads it and lets go of it with a pull of her nipple. She arches her back and whimpers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He praises, “Move up close to the edge with your head,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does, moves up on the table until her head’s almost hanging off the edge. Dean secures the harness on the back of her neck and it goes around her shoulders down to her thighs. He puts the cuffs below her knees, so they would be pulled up when he tightens the harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a step back to admire his work, and fuck, he’s so fucking hard at the sight of her all spread out, pussy wet and shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bends down, kisses her forehead, lingers there with his lips, “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, okay? So, I want to make sure that you still know what to say,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomato,” The word jumps out of her mouth like a bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, he pecks her forehead, “Good girl,” He stands up a little straighter, “Do you trust me, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are dark, lids heavy. She nods but remembers instantly that she has to give a verbal answer, “Yes, I trust you, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart takes a leap and he smirks with a nod. Standing up straight, Dean walks to where her head almost hangs off the table and positions himself there. His hands picking her up, one of his arms weaving through both her arms on her back, locking her in place. He nibbles and licks at her face, his free hand roams around her body, feeling her muscle flex, his hand rough on her delicate skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean works his hand lower, alternates between both of her beautiful tits, fingers twerking her nipples, pulling at them, making her moan next to his face and he moves his face on hers until he captures her lips with his, kisses her rough and deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands go even lower, until he cups her pussy in his palm, making her gasps into his open mouth. Dean sinks his teeth into her bottom lip, tugs at it before parting from her. His thick fingers threads through her slick folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, look at you, you’re soaked, baby,” He kisses her temple as his fingers rub against her clit. She squirms and writhes and he tightens his hold on her. Dean slides a finger into her pussy, “God, you’re so tight,” His finger moves in and out and she lets out the cutest of sounds, “Can you take another finger, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N nods almost frantically, “Uh-huh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean takes his finger out and smacks her pussy twice. She yelps up, sinks her own teeth into her bottom lip to stifle her own voice, “Use your words, Y/N,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y—yes,” It comes out throaty and the color rises in her face. The color traveled down to her cleavage. Dean’s sure it’s not only from the red light in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He whispers next to her ear, licks up the shell of it before he plunges two fingers inside of her, hooks them up just right to feel her writhe in his grip and the sound she makes goes straight to his straining cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucks his fingers into her deep and hard, rubs the pad of his fingers against her wall, hits her sweet spot that makes her want to trash around but she can’t because she’s bound. The heel of his hand rubs at her clit at the movement of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I—” She groans, “Fuck—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, baby, come for me,” He whispers low, licks at her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wants to grab at something, because he feels her fingers scratching at his dress pants so Dean lets her go. Instead, he locks his arm around her chest and cradles her face with his hand, “Come,” He says again, and there it is, he feels her squeezing around his fingers. Her hands come up, fingers scratching at his bare arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, he almost creams his own pants picturing his cock inside instead of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shitshitshitfuck,” She mumbles as her whole body quivers and convulses. She comes with the arching of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” He whispers, “Good girl, such a good girl,” He takes his fingers out of her, smacks her sensitive wet cunt and she jolts at the touch. Dean chuckles, “Taste yourself,” He trails a wet trail up her body with his fingers that’s been inside of her, and holds it to her mouth. She eagerly takes his fingers in, sucking at them, and moans around them. Dean has to bite back a growl. She’s absolutely nasty about it and it turns him on — so fucking much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sprays kisses along the side of her face and lets her down gently so she’s lying flat on her back again. He watches her chest move up and down. Her eyes are closed, she’s panting hard, trying harder to catch a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he places a kiss on the tip of her nose and then she opens up her eyes, she sees him and starts to laugh. He chuckles with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you,” She says playfully, her hands shoot up to play with his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, she’s insatiable. Dean absolutely does not mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands brush against his cock while she toys with his zipper and he jerks up a little which prompts her to giggle. He’s so jumpy around her, it’s almost embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes a step back and lets his pants pool around his ankle, toes off his shoes and steps out of them. Next he takes his underwear off. His dick slaps wetly against his stomach and he can see her watching him, sees that she’s trying to turn around but that’s pretty hard when she’s still bound like that. After a while she stops trying and Dean chuckles when he takes his socks off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing up straight again. He spits into his palm and begins to work his cock, moaning low at the relief he feels. Dean watches her licking her lips when she looks at him, her neck craning to the maximum and she sees him upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up to her, he bends down to kiss her. The upside down kiss feels different, it’s not bad. Not bad at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my cock, huh?” His one hand goes down her body, smacks her pussy and her whole body trembles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” He smacks her pussy again. It sounds wet, she’s soaked, her juice drips down onto the leather. It’s the fucking hottest thing, “I want you to say it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” She groans at another smack to her cunt, “I want your cock, Dean. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he grabs her around her shoulder, moves her down so her head is hanging off the edge of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girls say please and thank you, Y/N. You’re so fucking good, ain’t you?” He says, all cocky and bravado while he grabs his dick by the base of his shaft and rubs his cock over her sinful lips. God, those lips that look so fucking good wrapped around his dick. Her tongue darts out, eager for a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, she looks so goddamn beautiful when she’s so desperate for his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up your pretty mouth for me, baby,” Dean coos. His hand is around the base of his shaft, applying pressure so as not to fucking come all over her face by just the sight of what lays before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick your tongue out,” He commands, and taps his dick on her tongue as soon as she does. She’s moaning below him at the feel of his heavy dick on the tip of her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean slides it up and down her tongue, “You won’t be able to say the word but if you want me to stop, at any time, tap out, okay? Tap on my thighs, my stomach, tap on the table, just tap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She swallows the drool accumulated in her mouth and Dean grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” He manages to say before sliding the tip into her open mouth and she immediately seals her lips around his girth, making him groan out loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wet and hot and it feels so fucking right. Dean’s heart is beating heavily in his chest, his cock twitches inside of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go in further, okay?” He’s almost out of breath already, has to fucking compose himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N can’t really answer with his dick in her mouth, he knows that, he just wants her to know what he’s doing and she knows that she can tap out anytime so he dares it. Dares to go in deeper. The angle with her head upside down is right for both of them, her throat opens up to him more easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are now on both her tits, squeezing and kneading as he starts to thrust his hips into her awaiting mouth, going in half an inch, out a quarter, deeper and deeper until he feels resistant. He stays there for a fraction of a second longer, has to groan out at the tight squeeze before he pulls his dick out and she gasps for air, a string of her thick spit connects the tip of his cock to her lips. He rubs the slick around his dick, jerks himself while he gives her time to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets her cough and catch a breath before he asks, “You okay to continue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks her tears away, nodding with enthusiasm, “Yes, please,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles. Such a fucking good girl indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding in again, he can feel that she slowly gets used to it. Used to his cock hitting the back of her throat and she still can’t take it too deep, because he knows that it could go deeper, but that’s not the point of all this. It’s perfect the way it is and Dean wouldn’t want to have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, plays with her sensitive clit while he thrusts his hips a little faster and she squirms, moaning while his cock fucks into her mouth. The vibrations on her tonsils tickles him and Dean smacks down on her clit, making her shriek as he pulls his hips back and his dick out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N begins to licks at his balls, swirling her tongue around it and sucks like she fucking means it. It’s a hard tug, the right side of painful, something that makes him want more, while Dean plunges two fingers into her soaking cunt, fucks her deep and hard with it, his other hand plays with her sensitive clit. And sure enough, she’s coming around his fingers again while she has one of his balls sucked in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you’re so fucking perfect,” He coos and works his own fist around the tip of his dick, waiting for her to be ready again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean slides in the next time, he concentrates on the image of the bulge that’s forming on her throat. He goes in deeper, sees it bulging some more and he lays his hand on it, feeling his own dick and goddamnit, he’s so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out abruptly, he releases the strap on her thighs and yanks the harness off of her. Dean pulls her up into a sitting position and jerks her forward so her ass balances on the edge of the table. He positions his dick to her entrance and slides home in one smooth motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groan in unison, her hands are on his shoulder and arm, holding herself up while he has one hand pulling at her hair making her expose her throat to him before he sucks and licks at her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon let's go, places his hand steady at the back of her neck. His other hand thumbs at her clit, making her moan and writhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” She gasps, “I don’t know if I can come again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” He claims her mouth, kissing her as hard as he fucks her, tasting himself on her, “You can do it, baby, come for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” She moans, lets go off him and braces her hand on the table and leans back a little. He quickly kisses her, fucking her with wild abandon and then he feels it, feels her pussy constricting around his cock, feels her gushing and it’s getting wetter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his forehead on hers while she has her eyes closed and as she squirms, her face twists in beautiful agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Y/N breathes out when the moment passes and Dean chuckles, kisses her gentle, soft. A wild contrast to how he fucks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love it when you come on my cock,” He whispers. His voice is broken, he knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still so tight around him, and he still rubs at her clit. She’s already getting tired, he feels it, knows that he has to hurry but that’s not really a challenge because fuck, if he’s going explode any second now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come again? Come with me?” He asks, leaning forward to kiss her nose, her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” She says, her eyelids are heavy when she blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, baby. Be a good girl, come with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, which prompts him to kiss her harder. God, he’s never going to get enough of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Dean urges, rubs his fingers just right around her nub and he changes the angle of his thrust slightly, making his cock rub differently inside of her wall. Her thighs are trembling and she gets tighter, “Fuck, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N comes before him, and he follows suit, pushes himself inside as deep as he can go and she wraps her arms around his shoulder, nails clawing into his back as he groans into the crook of her neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean carries her over to the bed in the room they are in, with them still connected, making her sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around her body and rests his head on her chest. His fingers stroke up and down her back and she does the same to him. Tiny hands travel up and down his sweaty back, fingers stroking at the short hair on the back of his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He revels in the touch, never realizing that he felt touch-starved all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Dean looks up at her and his heart blooms when he sees her smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N leans down, kisses him and he cranes his neck to reach her better. Her lips are soft and tender. His taste still lingers on the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of coming down from their high, he lifts her off his lap and she whines at the loss of his dick inside of her. The wet squelching sound is lewd and loud. Dean pulls her close to kiss her temple but he pushes himself away after some time, leaving her there to pick up their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulls his shirt over his head, gets back into his underwear and pants because he wants to get her into the apartment as soon as possible. Dean walks over to her, tells her to stand up and drapes his jacket over her naked body. He holds out her torn dress and shoes for her, telling her to hold on to it and picks her up into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are almost closing when he makes his way up to his apartment and she nuzzles closer into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the apartment, he sits her down onto the couch, making her drink water while he walks into the bathroom and draws a bath for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gets her into the tub, making her sit in his lap as he begins to rub and stroke her whole body. He starts to massage the knots out of her shoulders. He’s hard again, but that’s unavoidable in her close vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprays kisses on the nape of her neck and makes a path to her shoulder, “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her face, leans her head against his chest, “Good, I’m very tired,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he kisses the top of her head before he moves himself away and gets out of the bath and lifts her out too. Dean wraps her up in a towel, sits her on the closed toilet lid and they brush their teeth. He leaves her to finish her night ritual and goes out to look at his phone. The party’s still going on downstairs. He hears the music faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sees Cas’ message, notices that he had sent him a link. When Dean clicks on it, it takes him to a news website where a photographer uploaded the pictures from the party. They’re so quick, it blows Dean's mind. He clicks through pictures, sees a couple of him and Y/N in the background. He smiles, moves his phone to the nightstand and goes back into the bathroom to see if she’s finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N applies cream to her face, and she’s watching him through the mirror. She’s still naked and so is he, smirking when she notices his boner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean moves forward, kisses her shoulder, “Come on, let’s go to bed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around, nodding, and Dean picks her up, carries her over, slipping into the bed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lies awake, listening to her breathing, listening to her heart beat. It’s easy, he thinks, easy to take care of her. He never knew he wanted that. That he wanted to take care of anyone except Sam. He saw sex as a way to release his stress and never cared about what comes after, to be honest, but he likes this. Likes the intimate moments when they recover together. Dean doesn’t lie when he thinks it’s even better than the act itself, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is totally new to him. It’s not bad. No, he thinks it’s great.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wakes to a vibration sounding loud from the nightstand and he quickly untangles himself from her limbs, rolls away gently so as to not wake her up. He takes a look at the caller ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” He whispers, tries to keep his voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have a situation. Meet me at the entrance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks at the clock on his nightstand, sees 4.38am on it and releases a deep sigh, “Yeah, I’ll be right down,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mornings are chilly in the city and Dean pulls the zipper of his sweater to the top. It was hard leaving her in his bed. He hopes that she won’t wake up and notice him missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks around the corner to the front and Cas’ already waiting with one of the security guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to ask what’s going on because he sees it, sees the paint along the wall. It’s bright red, almost blinding him. A stark contrast to the grey of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red paint is fresh. It’s still dripping down the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He mutters under his breath and tries to not step into a puddle of paint, “When did that happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shrugs, “We don’t know. Must have happened between closing and now,” The dark haired man is still dressed in his tux, “We finished cleaning up inside and when I was on the way home I saw it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between closing and now. That’s a two hour window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you two looked at the security cams?” He asks into the round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The security cams have been tampered with. There’s no footage whatsoever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean’s shouting now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it has something to do with the emails?” Cas asks, a look of concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Dean says, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean really doesn’t know. There have been threatening emails for a year now, but he doesn’t keep track of every one of them. He even knows the source of some of them. Other club owners in the close vicinity who are jealous of Dean’s success but he’s never fallen victim to any kind of damage before. This is totally new and it pisses him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, report it to the police, do whatever you have to do, okay? Get someone to clean up. I want it gone by the time we open up again,” Dean turns around, doesn’t wait for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fucking pissed and punches at the elevator wall when he steps in. He takes a ride back up to his apartment with his eyes closed. Dean knows that he should deal with it but he’s really not in the fucking mood. He’s riding on a fucking high and he won’t let this incident disturb the calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he gets back into the apartment, he takes a couple of deep breaths, wills his body to stop trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Dean peels himself from his clothes and slips back into bed, gets under the covers and presses his body to hers for some warmth. He buries his face into the back of her neck and she stirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Dean hushes, draping an arm around her to weigh her down and hold her still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before he falls asleep again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N wakes up to Dean snuggling close to her. She feels his warm breath on the back of her neck, feels his heavy arms around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks a couple of times, yawns and rubs at her eyes. Gently, she rolls herself out of his embrace and Dean grunts at the loss of her in his arms. Her body goes rigid and she watches him from her standing position, holding in her breath. She exhales when she sees him burying his face back into the pillow, his lips are slightly parted, snoring a little too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s actually ridiculously cute. He looks so peaceful and soft. She has a hard time tearing her eyes from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a couple of steps, she feels that she’s still sore but it’s not as bad as she thought she would be, so at least there’s that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, he made her come so many times last night and he was rough with her. To her own surprise, she was totally okay with it, even welcomed the sensation of being at his mercy. This has never happened before in her life. She doesn’t even think she laid so much trust in Cole. Maybe it was because Dean asked several times if it was okay for her, he made sure that she knew that she can say stop anytime, and she believed and trusted him that he would have stopped when it would have been too much for her to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went into it relaxed. Her body was willing to accept it and didn’t put up a fight, and so her muscles aren’t as sore as she thought they would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the bathroom, she takes a look into the mirror, grinning at herself for the first time in years. Usually, she only frowns at her own reflection. Y/N takes her time, washes her face, brushes her teeth and tries to right her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she sits down to pee, she feels a blob of his cum running out of her and she squints. Her pussy’s wet and it tingles at the thought of what they did. She can’t help it. Dean really does this to her. He’s awakened all the things that she thought she’d never had in her. She was never a sexual person per se, but now she’s got a taste of it and she wants more, which is really bad, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she decides. It’s not bad to know what she wants. It’s not bad that the person she wants wants her back. Because he does, doesn’t he? Dean said he cares for her. She likes that. For the first time in her life, someone really does care about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N walks out and searches for her phone. She finds it on the kitchen counter where she left it before going down to the party. There are three missed calls. One from her probably future landlord and two from Jody Mills.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supposed to call the woman back but she forgot in all the haze of the break in, and then there was no time because of the party and ugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N wonders why Mrs. Mills didn’t leave a message though, but she can’t dwell on that. She has to call her landlord first, seeing if she is getting the apartment or not. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got the apartment and is doing a victory dance butt naked in his apartment, but at that moment, she doesn’t really care. Things are really starting to look up for her and she seriously can’t be more happy about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning and twisting around, she stares right into the Dean’s face, who’s very awake and very much grinning at her, with his tousled hair and the back on his head propped on a pillow. The lower half of his body is covered by the sheets but she can see from here that he must at least be half hard. Her body goes rigid and she stops her dance mid-motion. She looks down, trying to avoid his gaze by staring at her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, don’t stop on my account,” He says, his voice is gravelly, very deep from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t doing anything,” She scoffs and turns away, places her phone back on the counter and turns to stroll towards the bed. She’s probably visibly flustered, at least her cheeks feel warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “No, of course you weren’t.” And then he adds, “But there’s something wrong,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows rise up her forehead, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins, wide and white. And it’s damn smug too. He looks younger like this. All playful eyes and cocky smile. It reminds her of high school Dean, “You’re dancing over there instead of in my lap,” He pats his lap to emphasize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolls her eyes and Dean laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously,” He says, “What are you so happy about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s her turn to grin when she’s standing at the foot of the bed. Her hands go to grab at the sheets, pulling them down and she watches as Dean’s cock springs free. It twitches at the feel of cooler air around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes go darker, and the grin on his face disappears when he watches her climb onto the bed, crawling towards him on all fours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slots herself in between his thighs, spraying kisses on his skin. Dean bites down on his bottom lip, his hands  balled into fists on the side of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth gets closer to his dick and she sees it twitching visibly. She sticks her tongue out with a grin before the tip of her tongue tickles at his ball sac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Y/N,” He groans out while she giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking at his balls, she takes one of them into her mouth, sucks at it and strokes her tongue against it. He has a hard time controlling himself; his knuckles are turning white, she notices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” He almost whines, “What was that all about, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, she licks up his shaft, the tip of her tongue playing with his sensitive string, “I got an okay to move into my new apartment,” She says, still smiling before her lips quickly sealing around the head of his dick. His taste fills her up immediately. It’s salty, kind of bitter but delicious on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha— Holy fu—!” Dean groans out audibly. She watches him throwing his head back and closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N bobs her head, hollowing out her cheeks, and takes him in further. She retches and chokes, drool seeps out of the corner of her mouth. She hears him cursing above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on it, I want you to ride me,” His voice is hoarse, his hands grabbing at her arm to pull her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits on him and grinds on his slick dick, her folds parting, rubbing herself up and down his shaft and Dean’s hands find her tits, kneading and twirling his fingers around her erect nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking tease,” He whispers as one of his hand smacks down on her tit, making her arch her back and grind on his dick harder, “When will you move?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does he have to talk about that now? It blows her fucking mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting up her hips, she positions his dick to her entrance and sits down slowly, moaning out as she goes, “Fuck,” She has to close her eyes briefly. His dick always fills her so fucking good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hands are on her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh on the side of her waist when he feels him bottoming out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to clean it first. I should be good to go in two days,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rests her hand on his chest when she starts to ride him. She grinds down on every downthrust, taking him even deeper and it tickles her cervix. It’s a sharp pain but not necessarily a bad pain. It’s actually more pleasure than anything else, “Oh god, you’re so deep,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are firm on her hips at first but Dean moves them up, cupping her tits in between, kneads them roughly and spanks down on them once more before he locks his hand around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re close, ain’t that so? I can feel it, baby,” His voice is low, she feels the bass of it vibrating in his chest that’s underneath the palms of her hands, “Look at me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” She bites on her lips. She blinks, preventing her eyes from closing to be able to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes are dark, and he licks his lips as he watches her coming undone above him. The grip around her throat tightens and there’s not enough air in her lungs. She starts to whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep on riding, baby,” He coos, “Come on my cock. That’s it, keep on going, you’re doing so good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resorts to grinding because riding seems to be too much right now and oh god, his pelvis rubs so good against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fffff—” She bites down on her bottom lip harder, not sure if she draws blood but she tastes copper in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you feel so fucking good,” Dean whispers, “Good girl, keep going,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes with a shout but there’s nothing coming out of her throat, she feels light headed, her body trembles above him and the only thing keeping her upright are Dean’s hands around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s grunting and his arms are shaking as he lets go of her throat, pulling her down to him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck as he bites at the place where her shoulder meets her neck, painting her insides with his cum as he does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay connected a little longer, with Dean spraying kisses all over her face. Her forehead, her eyes, his hand steadily stroking her back, while he kisses him below his ear and breathes in the scent of him. She loves how he smells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is deafening and he hasn’t asked more about her move. Dean’s suddenly reserved and she doesn’t know what’s wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Dean stirs underneath her, kisses the top of her head before he whispers, “Come on, let’s take a shower, you have to go to work soon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N doesn’t say anything to that. She lets him pull her along and carry her into the shower with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s in his office with Cas. Two security guys are sitting on the couch. The police came  again to ask questions, and they just left a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the little bar and pours himself a whiskey. Is 4pm too early to drink? Yeah, it probably is, but he doesn’t really fucking care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he woke up feeling so damn good, seeing her dancing naked in his apartment. He watched her doing a victory dance, felt like he had a victory of his own — it went downhill from there. Well, apart from the morning sex. And the second morning sex in the shower. That was pretty memorable, if he’s honest. He thinks back to how he pushed her up against the tiles, pushes his cock into her. Thinks about how she comes around his cock, how her nails claw into his back, marking him up. He lets her down and turns her around then, pushes her against the glass of the shower, slips into her again, bottoming out and fucking her while he spanks her ass raw. He wishes that he could turn back time. Just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the morning left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Can’t lie, he was quite irritated that she already found an apartment, and almost wanted to tell her not to take it. But what can he do about it really? Nothing. It is what it is, and well, it’s not like they will stop seeing each other. Because he’s not giving that up so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—he can’t even really explain it. It’s not like he experienced anything like it before either. If Dean had to describe it, he’d say that it’s the feeling of wanting to spend 24/7 with her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that pisses him off because he has to be a fucking adult about it. It’s especially rubbing him the wrong way, now knowing that someone is after him — and by proxy is after her as well — and he’d just rather know at all fucking times that she’s alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is still laughing his ass off and that just makes him grumpier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you done there?” Dean snarls at his friend and sits down on the couch with a groan. Sex twice this morning is taking a toll on him too. He’s not seven-fucking-teen anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny when you think about it, no?” Cas tries his best to suppress his grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is laughing about the fact that the police want the list of people who hold a grudge against Dean. Which is probably longer than he cares to admit, hence Cas’ stupid laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Dean’s own fault really, he wasn’t exactly known as the golden boy growing up. And even in the business world, he had more beef with people than not. There’s a long list of displeased women as well, and Dean doesn’t even know all their names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now, instead of maybe spending the evening with her, Dean has to fucking write up a list to hand over to the police as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s just what he needs today. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s still on that fucking list and it’s 11pm. He was supposed to take a night off — at least that’s what he told Cas, because he wants to be with her as long as she’s staying with him. He remembers her saying that she’s going into work in the evening because Rufus wants to talk about the article she’s writing about his club. They actually never talked about it again. Dean’s not sure if she’s going to write it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s almost finished with the list, so there’s that. Maybe another hour — if he’s lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to take a short break and send her a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Are you upstairs? Sorry, it’s going to be a while longer till I’m finished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching his screen, he sees that she’s reading it, sees her typing back a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Don’t worry about it. Just finishing up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Should I come pick you up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kinds of hopes that she’ll say yes. Dean thinks that he could use a distraction. Writing up names of people who might want bad things to happen to him is not exactly a joyous task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Don’t worry, Rufus will drop me off. I’ll see you later!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, so back to the list it is. Dean sighs before he gets up to pour himself another whiskey.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smiling. Why are you smiling?” Rufus asks. His desk is right across from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Does my smile irritate you?” Y/N’s smirking as she looks at her supervisor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn well, it irritates me!” Rufus shouts and she flinches but his face softens afterwards, lips pulling into a smile, “It’s that Winchester boy, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” She’s quick to say, and Rufus chuckles. She knows he doesn’t believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about the article yet?” He says, sitting back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been discussing it before and he leaves it up to her. She doesn’t know why he asks again. She can’t possibly have made up her mind after six hours. Y/N needs more time than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” She sighs, “I’ll meet Mrs. Mills in two days. I’ll let her speak, let her explain and try to understand her side of things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s new to Rufus. He was on a break when she talked to Jody Mills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus nods, “You know that you can pull out of it, I gave you the permission to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Thanks, Rufus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears him clicking on his mouse, hears the computer being shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up, “You’re happy Y/N, I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gnaws on her bottom lip and it spreads into a smirk, “I am,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s good,” Rufus says, picking up his suit jacket to put it on, “I love seeing you happy. I don’t even think I’ve seen you happy. And if it’s all that Winchester boy’s doing, I’d say that you should keep him close. He’s a good one, I can tell. He was being all proper when I talked to him last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to smile at that, because yeah, it sounds like Dean. He always has a way to charm himself out of any kind of situation. It’s frustrating really, because the teachers let him get away with so much. Especially the female teachers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Y/N,” Rufus says as he waits for her to pick up her things to drive her to Dean’s, “I mean it. If anyone deserves a little happiness, it’s you. And if he should cross you, let me know, I have five dogs and some friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” She snorts, has to hold back a laugh. But it’s cute and she really appreciates Rufus’s protectiveness over her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N decides to drop by his office before going up to the loft. She finds Dean hunched over his desk, his head rests on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching carefully, she reaches out a hand, touches his shoulder and Dean jolts up. In that moment, his computer screen comes back to life as well. She really didn’t want to look but she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice the list of names. Male and female ones alike. She’s curious what it’s about, but again, it’s not really her place to ask. The title of the document says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potential Leads</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her trained eyes can not unsee that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sits up straight, pinches at the bridge of his nose and then he rolls his chair back and grabs at her wrist, pulling her sideways into his lap with a force that makes her squeal in delight. She ends up giggling on his lap while Dean kisses the tip of her nose, her cheek, the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” He asks, his hand strokes at her thigh while the other one tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He lets his fingertips travel over her cheeks and her nose, as if her face is written in braille and he wants to memorize and read every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” She answers him and leans down, buries her forehead into the crook of his neck, scruff rough on her skin. She smells his cologne, his musk from the day. Her nose brushes against his throat and she nuzzles her face deeper into it while he wraps his arms around her, “Not as tired as you, apparently,” She says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels good being with him, and she can’t help to fall for Dean. It’s just a couple of days but it feels right, it feels like she’s found the piece of the puzzle she’s been missing growing up. She wonders if it’ll stay good. Good things never last in her life. She can’t help but feel a little sad that she’s going to move out, even though it's what she wants. Although it’s convenient this way. It’s convenient to come home to him and they get to see each other without having to schedule anything. Without having to send out texts and making calls, asking when they both will be free or available. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, one can’t have it all, she knows that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tilts his head, leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead, “Yeah, I’m tired. Why don’t you go up and I’ll finish here. I promise I won’t be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits up, looks him in the eye. They’re weary. There’s clearly something that bothers him, “Is something wrong?” She asks, because she can not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” He sighs and places his lips to her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a little while until Dean starts to speak again, “I get threats every now and then but lately, it increased and they damaged some property. The police just want some names, but it’s really nothing for you to be worried about, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns and Dean thumbs at the crease between her eyebrows, “Is that common in your line of work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorts, “Yeah, pretty much. There are a lot of jealous people,” He pulls her closer, hugging her tighter and rests his chin on the top of her head, “I can deal with it, but it’s a whole different story if you’re involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ear is on his chest and she hears the bass of his voice vibrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S that why you’re worried about my safety?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N takes time to think and then it dawns on her, “You think the break in of my apartment has something to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes evenly but she can hear his heartbeat picking up pace, “I don’t know. I don’t think so, and I hope it was just a coincidence.” With his next breath he adds, “I’m sorry, it’s just… I never had a woman as close to me as you are now, and I guess that makes you a target and my Achilles heel. In hindsight, I should have never taken you to the party. I’m sorry about that.” He kisses the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really care about the threats, though. All she heard was the fact that he said that she’s the first woman that’s been close to him. She wants to ask him if it’s true. If she’s the first one who has got to know the real Dean. If she’s the first one he really cares about. But she doesn’t ask, thinks it’s not really the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S okay,” She says, nuzzles her face deeper into the base of his throat, “I’m a big girl. I can handle what life throws at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Dean chuckles, “But I would be super bummed if you were to be harmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N frowns, “You think they will go that far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugs, “I don’t know. Fact is, you’re my girl, and I need you to be careful out there, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart flutters at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles softly and Dean pushes her away a little, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks but he’s smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still grinning, she says, “You said I’m your girl,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and tucks her hair behind both her ears with his hands, leaves them on the side of her face, cradling it between his big palms, “That’s because you are,” He moves closer, their noses touch, lips ghosting over each others, “Wouldn’t want to have any other,” He kisses her, soft and gently, tongue teasing along her teeth. She tastes whiskey on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when she wants to melt into the kiss, Dean breaks it abruptly, “You should go up so I can finish this. If you stay, I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, she kisses his nose and gets up from his lap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an hour later when Dean finishes and he’s so goddamn tired, he almost crawls along the floor to his loft. Lack of sleep last night and being on edge the whole day does weird things to your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds her in bed, laying on her stomach, reading. And she’s wearing only panties. Dean shrugs off his jacket right by the door, drops it and begins to unbutton his shirt while he strolls closer to the bed. Next he works on his pants and leaves a trail of clothes along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s standing by the foot of the bed, he’s only dressed in his underwear and his dick stirs in his pants. He tries his best to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean crawls up to her, spreads kisses on both her ass cheeks and rests his head on it, using her butt as a comfortable pillow, “So tired,” He groans and she chuckles. Her hand reaches behind to thread through the top of his head and Dean leans into the touch, bathes himself in the feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can make himself too comfortable, he pushes himself away, “I’m taking a quick shower,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showers real quick, still ignoring his dick that’s already hard and heavy, because that’s not what he wants right now — which is weird because it’s almost always what he wants. Guess she changed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks out, his body still damp, a pair of fresh underwear on, and crawls into bed. She’s already waiting, has abandoned her book and is curled up on her side. He spoons her from behind and she turns herself, curls against his side and buries her face into the crook of his neck. He feels her naked chest pressing against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looks up to him, Dean steals a kiss, kissing her forehead while he tucks her hair behind her ear. His thumb paints along her eyebrow, her nose, down to her lips. He kisses her, all soft and smooth, the hand that’s on her waist kneads her flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bucks her hips, grinding her lower body against him and he has to chuckle. She’s a needy little thing but he’s not going to give in. Instead, he manhandles her around, buries his face into the nape of her neck, spraying kisses there, “Baby, we should get some sleep,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N whines at that, backs up her ass into his bulge but Dean’s hand is on her waist, holds her steady. After a while, she gives up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stroking her with one hand while she lies in his arm, hand travelling over bumpy territory, trying to memorize her every crease and every bump with the tip of his fingers. He listens to her steady heartbeat, listens to her breathing even out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, sex is definitely not the only thing he wants with her. He wants all the other things right now, and he doesn’t even know himself anymore. It’s different with her. He doesn’t want her to think that it’s only about the club. That it’s only about the rooms he shows her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thinks that everyone can like the wonderful part of a person. The trick is to accept their flaws. In this short time, he has learned to accept her flaws, can honestly and truly say that he can work </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>them, can work </span>
  <em>
    <span>around </span>
  </em>
  <span>them, can make something out of it. The good things, he knows, will always be there. It’s the things underneath that are challenging. But it’s a challenge he’s ready to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean thinks to himself, he’s falling fast down the rabbit hole that is her and even though it should scare him—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—strangely, it doesn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N’s piling her belongings into Dean’s car as Cas and Dean are both helping her move. It’s still early in the morning, and she doesn’t think that Cas has had any sleep at all. Dean had managed to sneak in a couple of hours because he left work earlier to spend the night with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cas? She thinks that he came straight from work and he really didn’t have to, but Dean said that Cas insisted on helping and how could she say no to that? Rufus also said once that she should learn to accept help when it’s offered to her. She does — but it still needs a lot of getting used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to move in the morning as she has to go into work this afternoon, and Dean said that he has something too. Some family thing apparently, but she doesn’t really know, didn’t want to ask because she thinks that if he really wants to, he would tell her about it. She’s pretty chilled when it comes to private things like that, mainly because she doesn’t want to rush things with Dean. Y/N likes what they have now and she doesn’t like him forcing things on her and she gives him the same courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they are done, Cas leaves to go get some sleep and even though Dean asks if she wants to go grab lunch, she really has no time. She needs to go into work and actually she has a nice surprise for him in mind, if she can pull it off that is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N sits in the café, waiting for Jody Mills. There’s a bag of lingerie sitting next to her. She managed to go shopping before meeting Claire’s stepmother and she can’t wait for the meeting to be over so she can change into her newly bought lacy lingerie and show it to Dean. She gets excited just thinking about it. And that’s bad isn’t it? Y/N’s never been distracted from work but since she met Dean, he’s really the only thing that she can think about. Which is not good. Not good at all. But he makes her happy, so maybe she should hold on to that. Rufus wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to calm down her heart and takes a sip from her coffee before staring at her phone on the table. There’s no message from Dean, but that’s okay because she knows that he’s busy. When she looks up again, Jody Mills is sitting across from her. Shocked by the appearance, she jumps a little in her seat and covers her mouth with her hand so as not to make a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did the woman get here without her even noticing? She’s a fucking ninja for god’s sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god, you scared me,” She huffs out a breath but Jody doesn’t smile back. In fact, Y/N thinks that the woman looks really tired. There are dark circles beneath her eyes, and she looks older than she is. Is this because of Claire? Because Claire likes working for Dean instead of staying in college? She can’t help but pity the woman. She obviously has a hard time coming to terms with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Y/N?” The woman asks her, “I recognize you from the pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N frowns. What pictures? She doesn’t remember ever sending Jody any pictures of her, so she asks, “What pictures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, the one from the party? You were in his arms,” Mrs Mills scoffs. She’s less than hostile towards her, Y/N can feel it but she doesn’t really understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—How much did he pay you not to write that article, huh? Did he use his charm to get you to bed? Did he promise you something for it?” Mrs Mills cuts in, doesn’t even give her time to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs Mills—” Y/N tries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Please, call me Jody. Mrs. Mills makes me feel so old,” The woman waves her hand and leans back in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Y/N sighs and nods, “Jody. Would you like something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jody snorts, “No, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N raises her eyebrows, “Alright,” She inhales and lets the words she wants to say fly around in her head while she tries to sort them together, “First of all, Dean Winchester has no way pressured or manipulated me into anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jody interrupts, “That’s what they all say. That’s what Claire said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth. If you know me, you would know what I’ve been through with my ex boyfriend. You’d know that I do not condone such behaviour towards me and I do not let anyone dictate my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jody watches her, her brows are furrowed, as if she tries to listen, but doesn’t quite believe what Y/N is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues when the other woman doesn’t say anything, “I’ve talked to your daughter and I’ve watched her. Mr. Winchester has minimal contact with his employees, he does not tell them what to do and Claire told me that she loves her job on many occasions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please,” Jody grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Y/N says, and that brings me to another point on my agenda, “After what you’ve accused me of, and him, I don’t think I can go on with the article. I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jody’s getting loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is, I have a feeling that you won’t care what I find out, you won’t care about the article because whatever I write, it’s not going to be up to your standards. Even if it’s the truth. I have a feeling that you don’t really want to hear the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jody’s smirking, which Y/N thinks is really weird. Why is she smirking? “So, you stop because of me and not because it could be a conflict of interest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Y/N sighs, “It could be a conflict of interest, you are right. But Mr. Winchester has made it very clear that he wouldn’t oppose me writing that article.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman leans closer, hunches over the table, “Do you really think you’re the only one, Y/N? Do you think that as soon as you move out of there he won’t have another girl lined up to take your place, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving out? How does she know that Y/N was living with Dean? Before Y/N could ask she went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know about Cole, huh? Does he know about the tape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s really irritated now. Nobody knows about the fucking tape!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, if you think that you’re the only one, you’re dumber than I thought you were,” Jody stands up and leaves without any explanation, without giving Y/N a chance to say anything at all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries not to dwell on the meeting with Jody, which was a total disaster to put it mildly. Y/N really tries not to mind Jody’s words but somehow she can’t stop thinking about them. How did she know that she was with Dean? How did she know about Cole? She can’t quite shake off the feeling that something’s not right with the woman and somehow, she knows how Claire must feel. Claire must be happy to get away from her mother’s tight grip, get away and explore the world, give in to her demands and want to experience her life to the fullest. She doesn’t blame the girl. Not one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her apartment, she follows through with her plans. Because why not, she’s spent so much money already, it would be a shame to back out now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that’s what she does. She looks forward, not back. Like she once said to Dean, looking forward is the only way to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showers and dresses herself in her lingerie. She even bought suspender belts and stockings. It’s still simple though, black lace, not too little but it’s probably enough to incite someone. Only now did she realize that her panties are fucking crotchless. Ugh. She doesn’t know what came over her when she bought it, and hasn't looked at them properly. She hopes Dean’s going to like them. But again, she thinks that Dean likes everything she wears, at least he gives her the impression that he does. She probably doesn’t even have to try too hard but she’s feeling playful, and it’s going to be a first for her because unlike other times, she won’t be able to spend the night with him. Y/N plans to go home, sleep in her own apartment for the first time, because there’s a team meeting at 8am the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calls for an Uber, because there’s no way that she’s taking public transport dressed like this and when the time comes, she slips her phone and cash into her coat, securing the rope tightly around her waist. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocks on the door to Dean’s apartment. She can hear people talking inside, and then hears heels clicking on the floor. The clicking noises come closer before the door is swung wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N stares into the face of a tall woman. Her hair is long and wavy, and very blonde. Her lips are cherry red, a wide smile decorated her face. The woman wears a yellow summer dress with high heels to accenture her long legs. She is — evidently — everything Y/N is not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The very beautiful girl asks and Y/N gasps like a fish on land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can she help her? She doesn’t know, alright? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess? Who is it?” A voice calls out from the back that clearly belongs to Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, Jess, is still looking at her and she thinks they are both frowning at each other now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, wrong door,” Is all Y/N can think of and, it’s completely idiotic, but she wants to get away as quick as possible. She doesn’t even wait for Dean to come to the door, because she hears his footsteps in the back. Y/N takes the elevator right down, is thankful that it was already up there, and she didn’t have to wait for that one. Because that would have been awkward and embarrassing at the same time, wouldn’t it? More embarrassing than she was already feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the elevator, she leans her head back against the wall, closes her eyes and cursing herself for being so fucking dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jody has gotten into her head. And the woman was right, wasn’t she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Y/N even think that someone like Dean fucking Winchester would want her for longer than a couple of good fucks. Of course, now that she’s gone he can get the next girl into his apartment until he’s tired of that one, and there will be a next, and a next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she feels so fucking dumb. And she was the one who told Jody that she won’t let anyone stomp on her feelings and make her feel like Cole did. She was so fucking wrong about that, wasn’t she. Serves her fucking right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the elevator stops and she steps out of it, she can already hear footsteps on the staircase but they’re still too high up above, so she slips out quietly and walks out into the back alley of the club. Making her way to the front, she tries to get away as fast as possible, at least as fast as her heels allow. She just wants to put the club behind her, wants to walk to the next corner and hire a cab from there. It should be safer than doing it here, Dean could come out and honestly, she doesn’t want to see him or listen to his sorry excuses. He doesn’t even have to explain it to her. They’re not anything if she remembers correctly, so it’s not even his fault. Neither is it hers. The only fault she can find is that she thought they were something when they were clearly not in his eyes. And that’s not even on him. It’s all on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, here it comes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her chin to her chest, ducks her head and tries to zone out, tries to walk faster too, can’t exactly run in those fucking stupid heels, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Y/N, wait!” Dean’s faster on his heels and he’s fucking running. She’s sure that he doesn’t even have to run to keep up with her because his legs are so long and here’s aren’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes it around the corner and there’s the front entrance of the club and she has nowhere to fucking hide. The security guy sitting in the front eyes her up, and she wonders if Dean’s going to call out for him to help stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean doesn’t because he’s caught up with her by the time she’s standing right in front of the club’s entrance. He grabs her by her shoulder, making her spin around to see him breathing heavily. There’s sweat forming on his forehead and she doesn’t want to look at him too long, so she looks away and down to her toes. There’s no running away, she guesses. The only thing she can do now is to face him. She sticks both her hands into the pocket of her coat, her gaze trained on her toes and on Dean’s shiny dress shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braces both his hands on his knees to recover from the run and he’s breathing hard. His sweaty body produces an odor that mixes with his cologne, and it’s clouding her fucking mind. It’s not really fucking fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He hisses, “I’m too old for this shit,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you to run after me,” She snaps, and Dean looks at her with a steely gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? She really didn’t? Dean’s still staring. Maybe she should be intimidated but she’s really not. Maybe it would work on someone else, but it doesn’t work on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave?” He asks as soon as he catches his breath and places his hand on both her shoulders, lowering his face to be on level with her. His smell is fucking with her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “Why did I leave? You ask me why I left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it like he really doesn’t understand and she lets out a frustrating sound that comes from the depths of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean just looks at her perplexed and the crease between his eyebrows deepen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need this,” She hisses and turns around but Dean’s hand tugs her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” He begins to walk to the entrance and pulls her with him. However, she manages to get out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to go in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N, I’m not arguing with you on the fucking street!” Dean’s getting loud and she’s getting annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to argue about, Dean. I think I’ve seen enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a couple of steps towards her, leans down and places his hand on the back of her neck, draws her closer. “Fucking Christ, baby, listen alright? The woman is Jess, my future sister in law. She and Sam came around after we had lunch where they announced their engagement. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels even dumber than before if that’s even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the bathroom when you knocked. So, please get inside, you can be mad at me all you want in there, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N gnaws on her bottom lip. Dean’s explanation sounds plausible but she just doesn’t know if she can trust it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can say anything Dean kisses her, hard and rough and it’s the same way she feels, and that’s totally not fair because she turns to putty in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” She mumbles, a little out of breath when he parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit, don’t you see that all I fucking care about is you?” His voice is not loud, it’s smooth, it’s almost whiny, “Please let's go in, and I’ll explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she lets him, lets him pull her inside and the security guard opens the door for them with a courtesy nod to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once inside, Y/N couldn’t fight Dean anymore and she let him crowd her against the wall next to the entrance. His lips quickly finds hers again, his tongue invading her mouth and she tastes him, swallows his moan, drinks in what he has to give her. Her senses are flooded by <em> him</em>. </p><p>She hears people working inside, hear them stacking bottles, scrubbing floors, but they are hidden behind a heavy curtain, nobody can see them.</p><p>Dean’s hands are on her thighs, skimming upwards along her skin, and he groans into her mouth when he feels that she’s wearing stockings. She bucks her hips against his touches, arches her back, wants him to touch more of her. Needs him to touch her fucking <em> there </em>.</p><p>But before Dean goes any further, he pulls his hand away and she winces at the loss. He knows, because he chuckles before he pecks her lips. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dean thumbs over a number, dials it and pushes the speaker button. He holds it between them so she can see the caller ID. </p><p>
  <em> Sam Winchester. </em>
</p><p>“Dean,” Another male voice could be heard through  the speaker.</p><p>Dean smirks at her as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, his other hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek. His eyes are on hers unblinking, as if he’s afraid that she’s not real, as if he’s afraid she’ll disappear with a blink of his eyes, “Yeah, uh, Sammy, I’m staying down here.”</p><p>“Okay, Jess and I have to leave anyway. Did you manage to find her?”</p><p>Dean tears his eyes from hers, looks down a little and she can swear that he’s blushing. It’s crazy how cute he is. He’s quick to lean forward though, kissing her nose to conceal the rise of color on his face, “Yeah, I did,”</p><p>“Good, tell her sorry. Jess feels absolutely horrible,”</p><p>Y/N has to frown at the statement. That was not her intention but in her defense, she felt absolutely shitty too.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Dean shrugs, “I’ll see you in a couple of days, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,”</p><p>“Lock the door, Sammy,” Dean reminds his brother.</p><p>“We will,” Sam says and adds, “Say hi to her from us,”</p><p>“She says hi back, says she can’t wait to meet you two,”</p><p>Her mouth opens to say something, but Dean hushes her by placing his index finger to her lips. Sam talks about something else for a brief while, but she doesn’t listen, because she has her hands around the wrist of his finger that’s right by her mouth, parts her lips and lets it slide over her tongue to the back of her throat. Dean groans and she twirls her tongue around it with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Dean swallows hard, clears his throat, “Sammy, gotta go, bye,” </p><p>He hangs up and places his phone back before he watches her tonguing his digit. Dean slides another finger in, his gaze is on her lips, watches her sucking in his fingers. She feels the heat rising in her face. </p><p>His one hand sneaks around her waist, works it down and under her coat. Dean groans when he feels that she isn't wearing anything else than lingerie. Pulling his fingers out of her mouth, he lets them trail along her chin and down her throat, until he strokes them along her chest. He lifts one side of the coat collar to peek underneath, sees the lace bra and lets out another audible groan, “Fuck, baby, you wore that for me?”</p><p>Admittedly, she feels a little embarrassed, but she nods her head while her teeth tugs at her bottom lip, “Wanted to surprise you,” She says, because it’s true. She wore it with the intention to show him, maybe as a thank you that he helped her, and really it’s a win for her too. </p><p>Dean’s lips widen into a bright smile, and he crashes his mouth onto hers, kisses her deep and rough and it’s all <em> need </em> and <em> want </em>. She didn’t know that she needs it right now but she does, she fucking does.Y/N melts against him. It’s hard not to.</p><p>After a while, he breaks the kiss. Her head’s spinning. His forehead rests against hers, his breathing is hard, ragged. “I need you to trust me,” </p><p>She does. It’s just… she doesn’t know? She’s confused. But yeah, she does. And now she thinks she’s a complete idiot for not trusting him. </p><p>“I do,” She mumbles, “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did,” </p><p>His lips curve into a smile, “No, you had the right to be upset. I would be too, if it was the other way around,” He places a hand on the back of her neck, draws her close and kisses her forehead, “Do you trust me?” He whispers again, as if he wants to really make sure.</p><p>She nods with a smirk on her face, “Yeah,”</p><p>Dean takes her hand and smiles brightly, showing his teeth, his body relaxed visibly. As if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, “Come on, I have a surprise for you too,” </p><p>Before Y/N could ask what it is, Dean pulls her along with him, dashes up the stairs and she has to run to keep up, which is actually really hard with her heels. Some employees are staring at them, but they soon went back to minding their own business.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He slows down when he feels that she’s lagging behind. No wonder, he doesn’t know if he could walk in those heels either. Dean weaves his arm around her waist, pulls her close, helping her go faster. He’s fucking giddy, still can’t believe that she’s dressed up for him.</p><p>They walk through the VIP room until they reach the hallway to the rooms. He determinedly walks to a room and slips in with her clutched to him. </p><p>When he closes the door, Dean flops himself into a big chair and she walks in further. He watches her and takes the remote control that’s sitting on the table next to his chair, pushes a button for the music. It comes out loudly and they both jump and squint their eyes. He tunes the volume down with a chuckle.</p><p>Y/N walks to the pole that’s in the middle of the room. Her hand reaches out to touch the metal, letting them skim over the smooth surface. </p><p>After a while, she turns around, her lips curving up a little and he kind of knows that she likes it. </p><p>“Come on, show me,” His voice is raspy, his throat feels constricted, maybe it’s because of what he’s going to see, and it feels like fucking Christmas mornings where he wouldn’t get any presents but he’s excited anyway because he can watch Sam unwrap the present Dean got for him. But he’s even more excited now actually, because this time, he knows that it is all for him. </p><p>She trails her eyes over him, and there’s something unspoken between them. She’s still not sure and he knows that he’s not going to force her into anything.  Hell, if she’d say that she wants out, he’d get up right away. The thing is, though, he knows — is actually quite certain — that she wants it. She’s just awfully shy and innocent and knowing that, makes his cock ache.</p><p>If she only knew how much she affects him and Dean’s kind of disappointed that she really thinks that he could fuck someone else when she’s really the only thing he fucking wants. Always have, probably. He just never knew it until now.</p><p>“Dean,” She whines, and stomps her feet, her hands up in the air and she lets them drop down to her side. </p><p>It’s cute, he can’t lie and he chuckles, “What?”</p><p>“I can’t dance,” Y/N pouts. </p><p>Cutest little fucking thing. He’s hard from just watching her throwing a tantrum because she can’t fucking dance. </p><p>“You don’t have to dance, just show me,” Dean leans back in his chair some more and watches her walk towards him.</p><p>She comes to stand right between his thighs. Dean’s close enough that if he would reach out, he could basically tug at the knot that binds her coat together. But he doesn’t. Instead, he rests the back of his head on the chair, looking up at her and smiles.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t laugh,” She mumbles and she pulls her bottom lip up. Fucking irritating, is what it is. Because it’s too fucking cute.</p><p>Dean’s eyes widen. He doesn’t understand how she can think that he would laugh? Does she really think that he won’t like it?</p><p>“Baby,” Dean’s voice is soft, he likes the sound of the word. Likes how it fits her and only her. It’s not just a thing he says when he’s trying to sweetalk someone into fucking. It’s sincere, has more meaning to him when spoken to her, and he doesn’t think that he could use it on anyone anymore now that the rightful owner of that word claimed it for herself, “I promise, I won’t. You could wear a furry costume and you’d still turn me on.”</p><p>She laughs at that. </p><p>Mission accomplished. </p><p>And he’s not even lying. Would have to try it to know if it would be the complete truth. He doesn’t think that she’ll agree to wearing one, though.</p><p>“Fine,” She scoffs, feigning annoyance, but he can see right through that facade. She’s smirking underneath those tight pressed lips. </p><p>Dean’s dick twitches when he sees her fingers working on the knot around her waist. He leans his elbow on the armchair, lays his head into the palm of his one hand, places his ring finger on his lips and he nibbles on it with his teeth to hide how excited he really is.</p><p>His eyes are on her face, he sees her looking down. She does not want to look him in the eye. At least not yet.</p><p>The knot opens up, and Dean’s watches in awe as she parts the coat. He starts to drool. It’s fucking embarrassing really. He swallows it down thickly before he exhales. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath.</p><p>She shrugs off her coat, lets it pool around her ankle. The lace of her bra doesn’t quite cover the peak of her nipples, the darker shade of her areolas. The fucking bra might as well not be there.</p><p>Don’t get him started on the panties. They cover enough, but they for sure leave too much to the imagination and boy, does Dean’s imagination run wild. His eyes widen some more when he sees that they are fucking crotchless. Jesus fucking Christ. He rubs his hand over his face, his heart doing somersaults.</p><p>Y/N’s shoulders sag down, and she tries to cover her modesty with her hands. </p><p>“Shhhhh,” Dean hushes her, “Let me see,” </p><p>He swallows again and his hand goes to his cock, strokes it through his dress pants, moans at the relief he feels by the friction his own hand provides. </p><p>Dean sticks his index finger out, twists it in the air while he grins cockily. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth again, rolls her eyes for the effect but he can see that little smile hiding behind it. </p><p>She turns around and Dean bites back a groan.</p><p>“Fucking beautiful,” His voice is heavy, thick with arousal. </p><p>Her ass is barely covered but the lace is clearly there. </p><p>When she completes her twist, she begins to pout again, not knowing what to do since she said that she can’t fucking dance and Dean doesn’t even expect it from her because it’s enough for him when she can dance on his fucking cock — which she’s exceptionally good at. </p><p>“Come here,” Dean takes his hands off his cock to pat his lap. </p><p>The pout is still there but she comes willingly and Dean pushes his thighs together to let her straddle him. Her knees are placed on either side of him and she sits right on top of his cock which stirs at the feeling of her heat. </p><p>His arm sneaks around her waist, one hand strokes at her skin, fingertips trailing along her cheek, the pad of his thumb paints along her bottom lip, evens out her pout. </p><p>She bites on this thumb playfully and Dean chuckles. He’d love to kiss her but he can’t quite take his eyes off of her body. His fingers trail downwards, past her throat and she cranes her neck. He grabs a hold, chocking her lightly and she fucking moans, the sound of it goes right to his dick. He loves how much she likes to be choked by him. </p><p>Dean closes his eyes briefly, imaging his cock buried deep in her throat, imagining the bulge he left there when he fucked her face last. He’s drooling some more at the thought, and swallows down his saliva audibly. </p><p>Hesitantly, he lets go of her throat with a whine from her. His hand has now reached her chest, and he feels the material of her lace beneath his fingers. Her nipples are peaking, and she shudders when he runs the pad of his thumb over it. Dean goes underneath the fabric, tweaks at it with his thumb and forefinger, making her arch in his grip but he’s holding her tight, his hand spans over her back. </p><p>“Fuck,” He mumbles, feels her wriggling in his lap, grinding down on his already leaking boner and he feels the material dampen. She’s turned on as well.</p><p>“You like it? She asks, moving her hips to coax another reaction out of him, that little minx, and Dean bites back a groan. </p><p>“Love it,” He answers, his voice deeper than usual.</p><p>His hand goes back up, places it on the back of her neck and he pulls her down, making her crash her mouth on his and Dean groans into her mouth at the slide of her wet tongue against his own. Groans because she’s fucking finally dancing in his lap, grinding down on his hard cock, wetting his goddamn pants with her slick. </p><p>The kiss is much anticipated. It starts soft and slow and  grows heavier, grows more demanding. Dean kisses down her throat, and she has her arms around his neck, fists them in his hair, fingers digging at his scalp. Just on that right side of hurt. </p><p>Dean’s mouth finds her nipple, sucks at it through the material of her bra, uses his teeth to scrape over the hard little nub and she keens, grinding down harder into his bulge. He feels like seven-fucking-teen again when they make out like that and it isn’t bad. It’s like he’s making up for lost time. </p><p>He worries at her other nipple, pulls the fabric away this time so he can twirl his tongue around the peak, sucks as if his life depends on it, and she digs her nail deeper into his scalp while her movement picks up. He’s so close to creaming his pants and that’s not normal is it? She has no idea what she does to him. </p><p>Y/N’s panting hard above him and Dean wonders if she can come like that. If she can find release by only grinding on him. She’s close, he knows because she feels her body tremble. Feels her thighs squeezing together and his dick is trapped underneath her wet pussy. </p><p>Looking up at her, he rests his chin on her chest, “Come for me, baby, can you do that?” He licks a broad strip up her chest and her throat, nibbles at the flesh on her chin, “Be a good girl and come for me,”</p><p>“Fuck,” She lets out a breathy cry. His hands are on her hips now, helping her grind down on him, harder and faster. </p><p>“Come on,” </p><p>“Dean, fuck—”</p><p>His name sounds so fucking good when it comes out of her mouth in a choked moan. It makes his dick throb, can’t lie about that.</p><p>He claims her mouth, breathes “Come” into it, and she does, twitching and shaking above him and he has to actually hold her tight not to let her fall. </p><p>“Good girl,” He smiles, as he pecks her lips and nose, “Such a fucking good girl for me,” Dean sees her smiling back at him, her face laced with that afterglow, blissfully content. Abso-fucking-lutely pretty, “You look so beautiful when you come,”</p><p>He lets her come down from her high, hopes that she’s not too tired because the fun has actually just begun, “You okay?” Dean asks. Can not <em> not </em> ask. He’s so obsessed with knowing that she’s okay.</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>Her lids are heavy but she looks at him with lustful eyes. There’s a grin tugging at her lips — cocky is what it is — as her fingers start to work on his belt. </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Dean says, and brushes the tip of his nose against hers.</p><p>“Nuh-uh?”</p><p>Her shoulders sag, there’s a slight pout and Dean kisses it away. </p><p>“You’re not too tired?” He whispers.</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” </p><p>There’s a smile on his face, “Then come with me,” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I just want to say that I don't always have time to answer but I see all your comments and it really brightens up my day. </p><p>Buckle up, this is going to be quite a ride. And honestly, I can't wait to start posting my next series :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N’s still wobbly on her feet, so Dean has to steady her for a hot minute. When he sees that she can stand on her own, he leaves her and walks back to retrieve her coat from the floor, letting her slip back in. </p><p>He presses his lips into a thin line, the corner of the lips curve up a little, he’s grinning, “Cover yourself, I don’t like people seeing what’s mine.”</p><p>
  <em> What’s mine. </em>
</p><p>She gets flustered at that. It’s not the first time Dean drops the remark. The thought that Dean fucking Winchester calls her <em> his </em>is kind of exciting and scary at the same time. She can’t quite place her feelings about his possessiveness, but she can’t lie that she likes the sound of it. </p><p>Because yes, she thinks she is his. She doesn’t want to be anybody else’s. But if she’s his, he’s also hers, isn’t he? This should explain her jealousy and reaction to seeing some other woman in his apartment. </p><p>He is hers. Period. </p><p>My god, she never felt anything like it before. She’s terrified that she could lose something that’s so good. That she’ll never find anything like it ever again. </p><p>But now’s not the time for such thoughts, so she pushes it out of her head. She can go back to sulking when she’s alone. Not when she’s with Dean and her pussy’s still throbbing. His dick is still hard, she can see it, and it baffles her that for him, she always comes first — quite literally.</p><p>Dean ushers her through the hallway of the rooms, his grip tight around her middle, fingertips digging deep as they make their way up the stairs to his office. </p><p>Inside, he lets go of her and walks to his desk to open a drawer. Dean takes out a black box. It’s leather bound and it looks expensive.  </p><p>He grins when he notices her watching, “Just arrived this morning,” </p><p>Arrived this morning? What does that mean? Did he order something with her in mind? </p><p>Y/N couldn’t dwell on it because Dean is already walking over, sneaks a hand around her waist and walks her to the back of his office to slip out through the back door. They take the elevator up to his loft.</p><p>Sam and Jessica are gone, but she notices that both their perfumes still lingered in the air. She feels bad for accusing Dean of something that he didn’t do. It’s all Jody’s fault really. She really did let the words of that woman get to her head. </p><p>“Come on,” Dean’s quick to walk her over to his made bed and shrugs off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor carelessly. She can see that he’s still hard, “Do you want anything to drink? Food?” </p><p>“No,” She shakes her head, smirking a little because she thinks it’s totally cute that he puts her well being first. That’s how it should be, no? Mutual respect and knowing set boundaries. She never experienced that before. </p><p>“Good,” He grins. His hand reaches out to cup her chin with his thumb and forefinger before he bruises her lips with a hard peck, almost like he has a hard time keeping himself in check. Dean kisses her once more, and looks into her eyes. </p><p>His eyes are green. A shade darker, more lustful. And he’s still hard because she can feel his bulge prodding against her lower stomach, can feel his hot breath on her. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” He asks, with a little frown and there’s a glint of nervousness in his eyes.</p><p>“I do,” She replies and feels him exhaling. </p><p>She does. It’s true. Trust is a hard-won thing given her history with men, but she can say that she genuinely trusts him. She should follow her heart and not her head, and her heart says with all its being, that she trusts him. Trusts that he only wants the best for her, sexually and otherwise. </p><p>Dean’s smiling but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he kisses her again, rough and hard. His tongue fills her mouth and she melts against him. His hand hooks into her panties that she’d carefully put on over her suspenders, because she likes to think ahead too. Dean chuckles when he notices that she doesn’t even have to take off her suspenders to get out of her panties and looks at her with playful eyes, raising one eyebrow to which she shrugs.</p><p>He lets the fabric pool around her ankle and tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth before he crouches down to let her step out of them. His hands work on her shoes, helps her get out before he comes up again, and it’s her who kisses him this time. Can’t fucking wait because she’s still tingling between her thighs and he’s just taking his fucking time! </p><p>Y/N’s fingers work on his shirt buttons but she gives up quickly. She pauses the kiss to groan out in frustration, because they won’t come off and her face is attached to his so she can’t see what she’s doing. Dean laughs into her mouth. His hand swats hers away only to tear at his shirt, making the buttons pop out. She can still hear some of them rolling away. </p><p>“Dean!” She gasps, the shirt is probably not cheap.</p><p>Sucking in her bottom lip, he shrugs, speaks with his teeth nibbling at her, “I have more shirts,”</p><p>Dean’s hands are kneading her ass, pulling her closer and she feels his hard cock straining in his pants. He picks her up, throws her playfully onto his bed. She giggles upon landing. </p><p>“I want you on all fours, baby. On your elbows, ass in the air.” </p><p>She watches him watching her. His gaze is so intense, the air thick with sexual tension. Nodding, she turns around, moves up the bed a little more and props herself on her elbows, sticking her ass up in the air just like he asked her to. </p><p>Of course she’s ashamed. Dean practically sees everything now and even though he’s seen it before, she can’t help but be a little ashamed about it.</p><p>Laying her face on the mattress between her elbows, she waits.</p><p>Finally, she feels the mattress dipping behind her, feels him dropping something next to him too, before she feels his hand on her ass, fingers span wide over her cheeks as he pulls them apart, groaning as he goes. </p><p>“Fuck, look at you,” He thumbs at her folds, spreading them, “So pink and pretty,” </p><p>God, he has no shame and she feels blood rushing to her head. </p><p>Dean threads his fingers through her slick, curses under his breath, “Baby, how could you even think that I want to look at another pussy when yours is the only one I want, huh?”</p><p>He lowers his head and then she feels it. Feels his wet and warm tongue lapping at her clit, his nose is rubbing against her rim. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” She moans out, grabbing at the sheets for purchase.</p><p>The slurping sound is lewd and loud in the room, and she wriggles with her hips, trying to drive her ass further against his face. God, she’s so desperate, can’t really help it. </p><p>Dean’s humming at her wriggling, his hands gripping her tight, holding her steady, “Needy little thing,” He groans into her cunt, and yeah, she can’t say that she isn’t. He’s fucking right. </p><p>His hands smack down on both her ass cheeks, making her arch her back and yell out at the sting, “Hold still,” He growls and she does. Is a whimpering mess as she lets him eat her out. </p><p>She’s so close, so fucking close again and she calls out for him, “Dean, fuck I’m—”</p><p>“—Not yet, baby,” He abandons her clit to slap down on her ass again and it stings, oh it fucking stings. </p><p>Y/N hears him rummaging around behind her, hears the opening of a box and then she hears clatter. </p><p>“I need you to remember the safe word, baby,” </p><p>“Tomato,” She says without having to think.</p><p>Dean places a kiss on her asscheek, chuckles and drags his teeth along her skin before he pecks it again, “Good girl. I’ll put a harness strap on you, okay? It’s a collar that goes down your back and they hold your wrist together behind it.” </p><p><em> Oh my god </em>. The thought of her being tied up turns her on. She’s all giddy, not even scared about it. Eagerly, she pushes an “Okay, please,” past her lips. </p><p>She thinks that there’s something highly erotic about being dominated by a man who cares about her. </p><p>He chuckles before he begins to place the collar around her throat, secure her wrist in the cuffs and tighten them on her back. </p><p>“Good girl,” He praises her again and her insides tingle upon hearing these words. </p><p>It’s weird, she thinks, she always liked praise. That’s why she’s so nerdy. She likes to feel that she’s doing something good, since she never got any praise at home. Hearing it from Dean is something else, but still it makes her want to be good. She wants to be a good girl with every fiber of her being. </p><p>Y/N feels a tug at her wrist, tries to move her hand but they’re locked onto her lower back. She’s really and truly at his mercy. It should scare her, it should, but strangely, she’s more turned on than scared. </p><p>Dean secures everything, his hand tugging hard against the strap, almost sending her on her side and he chuckles as he rights her back onto her knees. </p><p>“Christ, you’re so fucking beautiful like this,” He whispers before he dives back into her cunt, warm tongue lapping at her already wet folds, breathing into her ass crack and god, it feels really good. </p><p>He licks a wet stripe up her rim to her puckered hole and she keens and arches her back, because that certainly feels wonderful too. Should she be ashamed? She doesn’t know because she just can’t find it in herself to care.</p><p>His tongue toys with her asshole before he exchanges his tongue with one of his fingers, the pad of it ghosting over the opening of her asshole, rubbing circles around it, and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, winces at the feel. </p><p>“You like that?” He asks, kissing along her ass and she hears a bottle cap opening.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Her voice is broken, it’s barely a whisper. </p><p>“I think you’ll like what I have in mind,” </p><p>His finger leaves her hole and Y/N hears a squirting sound. </p><p>Her body jerks when she feels his now cold and slick finger at her hole. Dean’s other hand goes to her clit, rubs her there while he probes at her back door. </p><p>“Oh god,” She moans, her fingers intertwine and she scratches herself at her back because there’s nothing to hold on to. </p><p>“I’m Dean,” </p><p>He snickers behind her and she’s about to roll her eyes when he sinks in a finger to his first knuckle, making her close her eyes instead.</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>“You know the safe word, baby, say it if you want me to stop,” He whispers deep. </p><p>“I know,” She mumbles into the bedsheet, opens her eyes again, and she’s a little sad she can’t see his face. </p><p>Dean goes deeper, pushes his finger in to his second knuckle and his breathing is ragged, “Jesus, you’re so tight and warm, fuck,”</p><p>Y/N arches her back a little, driving her ass against his finger, all shame she had is gone because he’s also still rubbing at her clit and the sensation is just fucking perfect. </p><p>“My god, you love this, don’t you? Fucking needy little thing,” Dean lowers his mouth to her ass cheek, takes a generous bite at it and she yells out into the mattress. </p><p>He takes his hand out and she actually fucking whimpers at the loss. Dean’s right. She’s fucking needy and god, she doesn’t know herself anymore!</p><p>She feels something metallic, something cold at her lips and blinks her eyes open to him holding out a freaking buttplug.</p><p>“Take it in your mouth, warm it up,” </p><p>Greedily she parts her lips, opens them up wide, and Dean smiles at her enthusiasm. She actually never had someone play with her ass before and thinking about it, she should have tried it sooner.</p><p>The metal feels hard and heavy in her mouth. Cold at first but it warmed up quickly and she yelps up around the thickness of it when she feels him squirt more lube onto his hand and is now sinking two of his thick fingers into her asshole. He still rubs at her clit with one hand while he finger fucks her other hole. </p><p>And the sensation, oh god the sensation, it makes her tremble. </p><p>Dean’s breathing hard behind her, and he lowers his face, his scruff scratches at the delicate skin on her ass while he sucks and licks at her flesh, “Wanna fuck you with the plug inside, wanna see how you can take me,”</p><p>It is not actually a question and Y/N knows that she doesn’t have to answer. She also knows that she can say stop anytime. Maybe that’s why he isn’t bothering asking. And honestly, there’s no objection from her because fuck, if she doesn’t want to feel that too, she’d be straight out lying. </p><p>After a while Dean pulls his fingers out of her again and reaches around to take the plug out of her mouth. Her drool comes with it, and he chuckles before he leans down to where her head is, presses his nose to her cheek and claims her mouth, kisses her sloppy and hard. It’s a weird angle but he makes the best out of it. He leaves her with a tug of his teeth to her bottom lip, and begins to thread the plug around her hole. His other hand squirts some more lube into her ass crack and slicks it up real good. </p><p>“Incoming!” Dean shouts, giggles at his own joke. </p><p>And she should maybe roll her eyes at the stupidity of it but she’s actually grinning like an idiot herself. </p><p>The stretch, oh god, the stretch. It’s more than Dean’s finger and she feels like she’s taking a dump, which is really embarrassing but once he pushes past the thick of the plug, it goes in easy and it actually isn’t uncomfortable at all. </p><p>Dean places soft kisses on both her ass cheeks before he sits back on his heels, admiring his work while his fingers spread them apart. </p><p>She hears him move, feels him jump out of bed and there’s a clinking of his belt, fabric being pushed down and it happens so quick because Dean’s back behind her in no time, threading his hard cock through her slick, along her pussy lips, groaning as he goes. </p><p>“My god, fuck me already, Dean,” </p><p>Wriggling her hips, she tries to push back onto him when she feels the head of his dick catching the rim of her pussy and Dean clicks his teeth, “Jesus, you gonna make me come early if you keep talking like that,” </p><p>“Please please please fuck m— oh my god!”</p><p>Dean breaches her entrance and slams in, has to work harder to get in because of the plug, “Fuck, you were tight before but now— fuck— so good, baby, you feel so fucking good,”</p><p>He begins to fuck her harder, picking up his pace and his hand reaches for the strap on her back, pulling at it so she has to lift her head because she’s being fucking chocked by the collar. She’s so full. So fucking full. And it feels amazing. </p><p>While one of Dean’s hand is still around the strap, he sneaks a hand around her waist, and toys with her clit, his hips still fucking into her.</p><p>“Dean, harder,” She chokes out.</p><p>“Fuck,” He curses behind her and starts to slam his hips harder into her while tugging more at the strap. </p><p>Y/N’s a whimpering mess and there’s not enough air in her lungs, but she manages to push something past her lips anyway, “Fas— ah— faster,”</p><p>She doesn’t recognize her own voice, doesn’t recognize the desperate pleas coming out of her mouth, but she’s so fucking close with his fingers flickering against her clit.</p><p>He growls loudly, “Christ, your pussy is creamy, looks fucking beautiful,” His hips slamming against her in a maddening pace and he tries to get in deeper too. </p><p>With a breathy cry she comes and it’s powerful, her knees buckle and Dean’s hand leaves her clit to hold her up. Her juices gushes around his dick and the wet sound of his balls slapping against her pussy is obscene and loud.</p><p>Quickly, he pulls himself out of her, releases her wrist from the strap and manhandles her around onto her back before he slams back in again. She’s still coming, and oh god, he fills her right up again. </p><p>Dean rubs at her sensitive clit, making her squirm below him. He trails his other hand up her body, caressing her tit and alternating between them. She grabs at his forearm, needs something to hold on to. Nails digging into muscled skin.</p><p>“Come again, can you, baby?” His words are smooth, coaxing her to the edge.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Y/N shakes her head, it’s too much, too fucking much.</p><p>“Do it for me, baby. Be a good girl, come with me,” </p><p>God, he can really make her come with his words alone and that’s not fucking fair. </p><p>“Come,” He’s thrusts are harder and she watches him, watches the sweat beading on his forehead, his whole body glistening in the light. She watches his muscle flexing in his chest, watches the bulge of his biceps. Dean is freckled all over and my god, the sight does things to her. She watches him watching her. </p><p>She comes. Her eyelids flutter as much as her cunt does, but she tries hard to keep her eyes open. </p><p>Dean grunts out. His face contorts in beautiful agony as he lets himself fall down on top of her and her hands scramble at his back, nails digging into his flesh. He continues to groan into the crook of her neck and she buries her face into his, breathes in the scent of him, his musk and it makes her head spin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He came so hard he saw fucking stars. </p><p>When he composes himself again, Dean kisses at the junction where her throat meets her shoulder and moves to lay beside her. His dick comes out with a squelching sound, which makes both of them squint their eyes. He starts to peel his damp body from hers but pulls her right into his chest as he spoons her from the back.</p><p>Dean rains kisses on her shoulder, nuzzles his nose against the back of her neck.</p><p>He likes that, likes it a lot. The moment after. Likes sharing intimacy. </p><p>It’s after a while that he says, “Come on, I’ll draw you a bath,”</p><p>Kissing her on her cheek, he tears himself away to walk to the bathroom on wobbly knees. </p><p>When he comes back, she’s still laying in the same position and Dean scoops her up, walks her to the bathroom. </p><p>Dean takes off the collar and strap, throws it carelessly onto the floor. He thinks that she’s still in some kind of blissed out state, so he lowers his face to kiss her cheek, whispering softly to her, “Bend over, baby,” He helps her as she reaches out her hand to brace them against the bathtub. </p><p>Kneeling down, he looks at the plug, groans a little at the sight of his cum still dripping out of her cunt and the plug still deep in her ass. Jesus, he feels his dick stirring again, which is basically unavoidable.</p><p>He pushes the thought aside though, his fingers grip around the plug and she whines, “Hold on, alright? This might get uncomfortable,”</p><p>“‘K,” Y/N breathes out.</p><p>Slowly, he pulls at it and it comes out with a squelching sound too.</p><p>Dean throws it into the sink, will deal with that later. He gets into the bath first, sits her down in front of him and makes her lean her head on his chest. She turns on her side and he wraps his arms around her, strokes her body, kneads out the knots and tension. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He whispers, kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“‘M tired,” She says and nuzzles her nose into his chest. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After the bath, he gets her into the shower, and dries her off with a towel. Y/N’s barely here, her eyelids are heavy. </p><p>Dean pulls one of his shirts over her head, and sits her down, pouring her a coke to drink to get her energy level up again. </p><p>He sits beside her, having dressed himself in something comfy too, “I’m gonna tell Cas that I’m not in tonight, okay?” </p><p>“No,”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, he looks at her, “No?”</p><p>She grins a little, “No, I mean, I’m not staying. I have to go home because I have a meeting early tomorrow,”</p><p>Dean texts Cas anyway.</p><p>“Come on,” He says. He gets up and holds out a hand for her to take. When she’s up, he picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck, “I’m driving you home,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He carries her up to her apartment, sets her into her bed and she already turns on the TV. Dean quickly undresses himself.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She frowns mid-zap.</p><p>He shrugs, “Spending the evening with you,”</p><p>They decide on ordering a pizza and eat it in bed too. And Dean thinks that everything feels fucking right.  </p><p>She breaks a new toothbrush out of a brand new pack for him. And he knows that it’s no difference to what he did for her but still, his heart’s thumping fast at the little gesture. </p><p>When she’s settled into his arms at night, Dean tilts her chin up, kisses her soft and tender. His tongue gently nudging against hers. He absolutely loves to kiss her. Not because he wants more, but kissing her for kissing’s sake. That’s a first for him too. </p><p>Y/N’s so tired that she nudges her face into the crook of his neck and he strokes her hair, tucks them behind her ear.</p><p>“Is it okay if I want to keep you?” His voice is barely a whisper and he doesn’t even know if she heard him.</p><p>“Huh,”</p><p>“Now that I found you, I’m not letting you go again,” He says, a little louder but still soft.</p><p>She already has her eyes closed and her breathing evens out, but there’s a soft mumble, “‘K,” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N wakes before her alarm goes off. Her hand finds her phone on the nightstand. She switches off the alarm, because she actually hates the sound of its ring. It’s penetrating and shrill, but she needs that to be able to get up at all.</p><p>Her eyes widen when she feels movement next to her in bed and she holds in her breathing for a moment. Her mind races as she tries to remember and piece the events of last night together.</p><p>She blinks a couple of times before she turns around, and breathes a sigh of relief when she notices that it’s Dean next to her. His face is buried in the pillow, mouth slightly parted. She smiles when she sees him, how can she not? She’s stunned that he stayed the whole night. Is actually really surprised he stayed at all after he drove her back home. </p><p>Propping herself onto her elbow, she watches him sleep. Watch the creases around his eyes. They run deep when he smiles and it’s actually really frustrating that they make him more attractive. His face is sprayed with freckles. Some are bigger, some smaller. She tries to memorize them. Back at school, when he would look at her and turn his head right so that the sunlight would catch his face, they would stand out more and he’d look so goddamn pretty. And that, she thinks, is not fair. </p><p>She remembers falling asleep in his arms. Remembers him whispering something to her. Something about <em> keeping... something </em>, she doesn’t really know because she was too far gone already. </p><p>Dean stirs and she’s holding her breath. How embarrassing would it be if he woke up and she would be the first thing he saw? Like, she’s not really easy on the eye in the mornings, she knows that. And also, he would notice that she’s probably been watching him as he slept and nobody likes to be watched while they’re sleeping. </p><p>Gently, she pushes herself out of the bed and up into a standing position. She has to squint her eyes a little because yeah, she feels sore. Especially around her arms, thighs and between her legs. </p><p>The blood rises to her face when she thinks about yesterday. Thinks about how Dean fucked her with a butt plug inside of her ass. How she felt so fucking full and yet still, she wanted more. Wanted it harder, wanted it faster. She’s getting light headed just thinking about it and her pussy tingles, it gets wetter and she knows that it’s definitely not only his cum that’s wetting her panties right now. </p><p>It’s weird, because she’s never been this sexual and needy before. And god, if she wouldn’t have to be at work in the next hour, she would wake Dean up and get on his dick again. That’s bad, isn’t it? She should definitely learn to control herself better. </p><p>Carefully she walks out into her bathroom and takes a warm shower that should ease the tense out of her body. She takes her time brushing her teeth and making up her face a little before she walks out on her tip toes, trying to get dressed without waking Dean up. </p><p>It’s not even 7.30am yet and she knows that usually, he won’t be up until noon. So, instead of waking him up, she prepares a key for him and tapes it to the door on the inside with a note that says that he has to lock up when he leaves. She doesn’t really know his schedule, they’re not really anything yet and she doesn't really keep track of what he’s doing. <em> Burned once, twice shy </em>, or what’s that saying again? Either way, she doesn’t want for anyone to keep close track of her like Cole did and she has learned that she should treat people like she wants to be treated in return.</p><p>On her way to work she types a message for Dean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/N: I didn’t want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful in your sleep. The key is taped to the door. Please lock the door when you leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean wakes to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. In his daze, he reaches out for it but his hand meets an empty mattress. He cranes his neck, blinks before looking around. He’s not in his loft and not on his usual side of the bed, hence the reaching out for a phantom nightstand that’s not fucking there. </p><p>He takes a moment to nuzzle his face back into the pillow, smells her skin that lingers there, and he’s breathing in her scent, filling his lungs. As if it’s keeping him alive. Maybe it is, he doesn’t really know. </p><p>Realizing that he almost drifts off again while he breathes in her smell, Dean yanks his eyes open. He wonders if she’s still here? She said that she had an early meeting but Dean has no idea what time it is. Turning around in bed, he reaches out for his phone, sees that Balthazar, one of his investigators has called him. But what catches his eyes is a text from her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please lock the door when you leave.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, he doesn’t really want to leave, if he’s honest. He wonders when the meeting will be ending, wonders if she’s going to come back home or not. And then he realizes that he’s a fucking idiot for not asking. But again, he doesn’t want for her to think that he’s clingy, when that’s maybe what he is deep inside. </p><p>He quickly types in a reply, sees that it’s already 11.23am. Surely her meeting must be finished by now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> D: I just woke up and a little sad that you’re not here. When will you be back? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Next, Dean thumbs over the contact of his investigator, calling Balth back. </p><p>“Boss,” The man on the other end greets him.</p><p>Dean clears his throat before he speaks, his mouth feels dry, his voice is raspy, “What do you have for me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Balthazar says, “Uh, the Cole Trenton guy, I found him.”</p><p>Dean’s heart races but he tries to keep his cool. Good news would be if Balthazar told him that he’s in fucking jail but again, that would have been too good to be true, wouldn’t it? “Good. Where?”</p><p>“He still lives in the city. I followed him around and saw him lurking around the place where she works but he mostly stays in the coffee shop around the corner and goes back home. He has a new girlfriend, though. Maybe he just needs to check if she’s alright?”</p><p>Dean snorts, the dude can check in with Dean’s fist if he wants, “Was he ever around the club?”</p><p>“Not since I’ve had my eyes on him, sir,”</p><p>Fuck, it’s most likely not Cole who damaged the wall of his club, then. </p><p>When Dean doesn’t say anything Balth continues, “There’s the thing, he was arrested for domestic violence about six months back, lost his job in the process, but the woman took him back and decided not to testify. Said that she reacted out of frustration and her injuries were caused because she fell down the stairs. The case has been dismissed.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean mutters under his breath. He’s fucking angry. What if the women would have been Y/N? What if he laid a hand on her? Did he? She’s told him that he didn’t and Dean believes her, but there’s still that weird feeling in his gut. Dean clears his throat, swallows down his anger, “What’s he doing now?”</p><p>“Probably lounging on his girlfriend’s couch and stalking your girl every now and then. His girlfriend has taken on two jobs to keep them somewhat afloat,”</p><p>Dean’s so fucking relieved that she’s not with that fucking son of a bitch anymore. </p><p>“Right,” Dean says, “Thanks Balth, can you get someone to cover him?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can get someone on board for that,”</p><p>Dean hears a ping while Balthazar is talking, he guesses that it’s maybe a text from her, “Good, okay. Balth, I need to go. I’ll see you, bye.”</p><p>He quickly hangs up, and thumbs over his messages, smiles when he sees that he’s right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/N: I’m on the way back, are you still there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> D: Yeah, I haven’t even got out of bed yet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Y/N: Okay, please wait for me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins. He’d wait a lifetime if he has to. He thought that he made that very clear already, but apparently, not. But he also knows that he can’t write that, so instead, he types something else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> D: I’ll be here. Take your time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He places the phone back on the nightstand before he gets up, deciding to take a shower before she gets back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s back in bed when he hears the front door, hears a heavy bag being dropped onto the floor and she walks into the room in a flowery dress that’s not too short but it makes his dick stir nonetheless. It’s really weird, because he usually has better self control.</p><p>There’s a hint of coffee aroma in the air. It makes his mouth water. Dean’s been up to her kitchen, looking for coffee but all he found was water. He thinks that she should definitely stock up her fridge and pantries but he realizes that between work and being with him, she’s not really at home much. Which leads him to his other thinking. That she’s wasting her money by renting out this apartment when she could easily move back in with him. But he gets it, gets her way of thinking, because for her it’s too soon.</p><p>She frowns when she sees him staring. His heart is racing, though, can’t hide the grin on his face, “You’re still in bed?”</p><p>“It’s too comfy,” He mumbles and to emphasize his words, he digs the back of his head deeper into the pillow.</p><p>Chuckling, Y/N walks around, and Dean’s happy to see a smile on her face. She takes the scent of coffee with her and now he sees her producing a cup from her back where she was hiding it. She holds out the cup for him to which Dean sits up straight in bed, takes it from her and takes a sip of liquid gold. </p><p>He grins before quickly taking a couple more sips and sets the half empty cup back on the nightstand before he grabs at her wrist, and thumbs over the back of her hand. Dean looks up at her, still grinning, “You know, this seems like a dream of mine,”</p><p>“A dream?” </p><p>He nods his head, “Yeah, you bringing me coffee in bed,” His hand tugs at her dress, “It’s just... you wore a little less clothing in my dream,” </p><p>She’s full on laughing, “You dreamed about me bringing you coffee naked?” </p><p>“Hey, no kink shaming here,” He lifts up her dress, bites back a groan when he sees her lace panties, feels jealous of all the men who might look at her and wonder what’s underneath, also feels pride that he’s the only one who knows that now, “Come on, loose the dress and come in,” He pats his lap and he’s sure that she can’t miss the bulge beneath the sheets. He didn’t get back into his underwear after the shower.</p><p>Even though his cock is straining visibly, he has to keep himself in check because he’s not going to fuck her today. He wants to give her time to recover and he can usually control himself pretty well. It’s just.. it’s really hard to do it around her.</p><p>She tucks her bottom lip between her teeth and grins before she undresses. Dean watches her pull the dress over her head, watches her standing there in her bra and panties set and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. </p><p>As soon as the fabric drops to the floor, Dean grabs her wrist, tugs her down and she falls into his lap with a squeal of laughter. He chuckles as he turns her around so she was half lying on top of him. His one hand caresses her face, thumb painting along her eyebrow, down her nose, and he kisses her, soft and tender, tastes coffee on her tongue as well.</p><p>He cranes his neck, their noses are still connected. Pecking her lips once more, Dean lets himself fall on his side, draws her close and lets her rest her head on his upper arm. </p><p>She rakes her nails along his body, circles his nipple and Dean shudders. She giggles and looks up at him. </p><p>“How was the meeting?” He asks with a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“Good,” She replies and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, “I have to attend a workshop in Washington.”</p><p>Dean raises an eyebrow, “When?”</p><p>“Ugh,” She sighs, “I’m leaving the day after tomorrow, and I’m staying for two nights.”</p><p>Dean can’t say that he’s happy about that, but it’s her work and Dean can’t possibly tell her that she should ditch that and live with him. At least not yet. Because that’s his dream? He really wants to provide for her and maybe instead of working, she can fucking write her novels or whatever her heart desires. Yeah, maybe one day he can convince her but it’s certainly not today, and he knows that too. So instead of being grumpy about it, he’s going to be supportive. </p><p>“You don’t want to go?” He asks, because she pulls a grimace.</p><p>“I was daydreaming in the meeting and when Naomi asked who will represent us at the workshop, nobody raised their hands and then I was probably looking really zoned out, so she asked me and of course I jumped at the mention of my name and the next thing I knew, I said yes and now I have to go,”</p><p>Dean throws his head back and laughs heartily because he can just imagine it. It happened a couple of times in class as well and she always picked up the most boring and annoying tasks like that. One time he wanted to help her by nudging against her ribs with his elbow, but that just made it worse because she raised her hand right away and Dean couldn’t roll his eyes back into his head fast enough. </p><p>Y/N punches his chest and he bites on his lips to stop laughing. </p><p>He surges forward, tilts her chin up and kisses her quickly to not laugh more and avert the subject to something less funny, “What were you daydreaming about, huh?”</p><p>Pulling her lips between her teeth, she trains her gaze downwards and Dean smirks because he thinks he knows the answer to his own question.</p><p>“I’m so horny,” She breathes out. Sulks a little as pouts her lips, “Like, I woke up really horny and it’s your fault,”</p><p>Dean gasps playfully, “My fault?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She mumbles and he has to grin some more, kisses her harder, a little rougher. </p><p>He bites down on her bottom lip, making her moan into his mouth and she actually starts to wiggle her hips, pushing her clothed cunt into his hard cock. Dean’s hand goes to her hips, holding her still and she whines.</p><p>“‘M not gonna fuck you today, baby,” Dean mumbles, doesn’t really actually believe his own words because his restraint is hanging by a fucking thin thread.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>There’s that pout again that he quickly kisses away. </p><p>“Because you’re sore and the last thing I want is hurting you,”</p><p>“Gah!” She lets out a frustrating groan that makes Dean smirk.</p><p>“Come on,” He releases her hips and pulls his arm out from under her, and she’s still pouting, “If I wasn’t here what would you do when you’re horny?”</p><p>“Uh,” She parts her lips, her brows arch in a curious manner.</p><p>“Show me,” Dean says, and honestly, he thinks that he’s going to regret asking but maybe he’s also just a fucking masochist.</p><p>He sits up on the bed, leaning his head against the wall behind it, one eyebrow raised as he watches her teeth biting down on her lips. Her gaze is trained down, as if she’s still debating about it. </p><p>There’s an audible exhale and then she whispers, “‘K,” before she crawls over to her nightstand on all fours and Dean groans at the sight of her lace panties, the fabric at her crotch a shade darker. She’s fucking wet and he has a hard time not giving in. Her ass is on full display too, round and so smackable. He couldn’t resist reaching out and smacking down on one of the cheeks, hard. He leaves his hand there and squeezes her flesh, jiggling it around. Y/N looks back at him over her shoulder, a playful glint in her eyes.</p><p>Dean watches her opening a drawer by her nightstand, taking something out before closing, and she hides something behind her back. </p><p>She sits back next to him and it’s then that he sees it. </p><p>It’s a vibrator. </p><p>Dean’s grinning like an idiot. He’s pleasantly surprised, actually. </p><p>Sitting up, they’re now shoulder to shoulder and he watches her getting into position and taking off her panties. He helps her by unclasping her bra and takes it off as well, tossing it across the room in his eagerness. Before she can turn it on, he snatches the toy from her fingers and she looks at him perplexed. Dean just grins, kisses her, sucks in her tongue and makes her moan into his mouth. He drinks up her breath, swallows down her cries. </p><p>By now his dick is leaking pre-cum and it’s fucking throbbing. He has to remind himself that it’s not about him. </p><p>Dean turns it on and it vibrates to life. He looks over, sees her tugging her bottom lips between her teeth. He places one hand on her knee to spread her and holds the vibrator to her clit with the other, and immediately, she squirms when the vibrating hits her. He watches her face, tries to find the right place, smiles when he hits it because she’s throwing her head back, closing her eyes. God, she looks absolutely beautiful like this. Completely debauched and blissful.</p><p>He tilts his head, nuzzles his nose against her temple, whispering to her, “Tell me how you like it,” </p><p>Y/N swallows, “No, like that, it’s… it’s good,” </p><p>Pulling the vibrator off her, Dean threads through her folds with his hand that he used to spread her, figuring he doesn’t need it anymore since she opens up so sweetly on her own. He groans when he meets her wetness. She got wet so fucking fast. There’s a small puddle just below her pussy. </p><p>“Jesus,” Dean hisses low, places the slick fingers to his lips and sucks off her juice, groaning as he does it.</p><p>He goes in again, scoops up a little more and this time, he places his fingers to her mouth, and puts the vibrator back to the place where she needs it most. She has her mouth slightly parted and Dean paints along her lips with his wet fingers, “Taste yourself, you’ll see why I can not get fucking enough of you,”</p><p>She sucks in his finger, twirls her tongue around it and Dean groans because he can’t <em> not </em> imagine her tongue around his cock. It’s bad, really bad, his walls are crumbling.</p><p>Dean quickly pulls his finger away, cups her chin and titls her face, crashing his mouth to hers and slides his tongue in, tasting the last remaining scent of her on the tip of her tongue, drinks it in. Her hands are both on his arm, fingernails digging into his skin. She moves them, tries to get a better grip, leaving little crescent moons in their wake. </p><p>She’s so responsive, it blows his mind. </p><p>“Touch me,” He whispers into the kiss and licks up the side of her face when she looks down to where his cock is leaking but is still covered by the sheet. </p><p>Nodding her head, Y/N moves the cover away. </p><p>“Spit in your hand, baby,”</p><p>He grins when she does, accumulates enough spit in her mouth to wet her hand. What a fucking good girl. He absolutely loves how she follows his directions, not that she needs much guiding, though.</p><p>She lays her slick hand around his shaft, index finger and thumb toying around the sensitive and leaking head of his cock, and Dean fucking groans loudly at the touch but he’s too far gone in the moment to actually care. He drops his forehead to her shoulder, feels her kissing his hair at the top of his head. </p><p>Dean presses the vibrator a little harder against her nub and she jumps up a little, which makes him look up at her again, claiming her mouth once more while she pumps his shaft with both her hands. </p><p>They probably look completely weird angled but it just feels fucking right. </p><p>Moving his hips he begins to fuck up into her hand. Her fist twists when she reaches his cockhead, </p><p>“That’s good, just like that,” He whispers against her cheek, his nose pressed into the side of her face. Dean swallows hard because he sees her face grimacing. She’s close. “How many times have you used your toys since we’ve met?”</p><p>“Thr— Ah— Three times,” She manages to say. </p><p>He kisses her cheek, leaves his mouth there, “What were you thinking about, huh? Were you imagining me?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Her nods are frantic.</p><p>“Uh-huh?” He smirks, “Imagining me rubbing you? Imagining my tongue on you? God, you’re so fucking sweet, I could eat you out for fucking days, baby,” He tilts her head to kiss her, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip before he parts, and she moans out in pained pleasure, “Did you imagine my cock? Imagining me fucking you? Fuck—,” He pauses to let out a grunt because she grips around his ball with one of her hands, squeezing on just the right side of painful. </p><p>“You want me to fuck you, baby?” He growls, by now, the string that holds his willpower together is fucking gone. Cut through by her soft whimpers and by her hand fondling is balls and Dean’s such a goner for that. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Y/N manages to say, nods her head and turns to kiss his cheek, tongue skidding over his scruff, “Please,”</p><p>Jesus, her voice when she says please just pulls at all the right strings inside of him and that’s not fucking fair. He should have better control, he should fucking not give in— </p><p>—but of course he does. He’s such a goner for her. Whatever she wants, she gets it.</p><p>“‘K, here’s the thing,” Dean’s voice cracks a little, “I want you to come for me, and when you do, hop straight on my cock, alright? Can you do that, baby?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” She says and her face contorts, “I’m close,” </p><p>“I know, baby, I know,” He smirks, his hand around her goes a little further down, twisting her nipple, “Come now, I can’t wait to fuck you,”</p><p>It’s maybe another minute, and he doesn’t think it’s a full minute either, but she comes with a twisted face as her legs shake. She quickly buries her face against his shoulder, her grip around his cock tightens and Dean has to bite back a pained groan. She’s quick to remember what he asked her to do and gets up to straddle him. Dean helps by positioning his cock to her entrance. </p><p>He abandons the vibrator, turning it off and tosses it don’t know where, can’t possibly concentrate on that when she sits down on him, her pussy still convulsing, making it a fucking tight fit, and Dean has to fucking hold himself back as he tries not to come right away.</p><p>Dean feels every ridge of her inner walls, feels every bump and it’s hot inside and so fucking wet, “Jesus, you’re still throbbing,” He grits his teeth, swings both his arms around her and holds her tight to his chest. He then moves down with her, laying himself on his back, “Prop yourself up on your knees, baby,” Dean feels her shifting her weight, “Yeah, just like that, good girl,”</p><p>There’s another squeeze of her cunt when he praises her and Dean has to grin. She absolutely loves when he praises her, and god, he’s not going to stop doing it. </p><p>His arms are tight around her, fingertips digging into her flesh and she buries her face in the crook of his neck as Dean starts to fuck up into her. The wet sound of his dick moving inside of her, of his balls slapping against her ass, is lewd and loud in the room. It echoes off the fucking walls and it is a huge turn on. </p><p>Y/N mumbles something into his neck that he can’t quite catch. His eyes widen because he thought she uses the safeword, thought that he’s being too rough and that he hurt her so he stills for a moment, fucking up slow and easy but then he hears her again.</p><p>“Dean, harder, please,” </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He holds her down, starts to fuck up harder. </p><p>“Faster, I’m— oh god, so close,” She whimpers into his skin and who is Dean to deny her this really. </p><p>While he fucks her harder, fucks her faster, he tilts his head to be able to whisper into her ear, “Jesus, baby, look at you, begging for me to fuck you rough. Fuck,” He swallows audibly and he feels his balls draw up, “Just fucked you rough yesterday but you’re fucking insatiable. Fucking love it,” </p><p>“Oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Her pleas are coming out in stutters, short whimpers.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I won’t,” He’s panting now, “Won’t ever stop fucking you in every which way you want me to,” </p><p>Her moans are getting louder.</p><p>“Come with me, fuck— baby, I’m going to come,” </p><p>“I’m—,” </p><p>She comes hard, her whole body shaking above him and her walls hugging him tight, squeezing at his throbbing dick, milking out every fucking drop he has in him. </p><p>Dean bucks his hips a couple more times, emptying his balls with every push forward. He releases his tight grip around her body, begins to stroke her lazily soft, and she tilts her head into the skin of his neck, kisses him with featherlight touches of her lips. </p><p>“Jesus,” He breathes out as he manages to catch a breath, “You’re wearing me out,” </p><p>Y/N has to chuckle at that, and he thinks it’s the most beautiful sound. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stay connected a while longer until Dean really has to go and check into work. He hates to leave her but she said that she has to prepare some things for the workshop with a couple of more meetings lining up the next days, and he really doesn’t want to monopolize her time. Well, honestly, monopolizing her time is all he wants, but he doesn’t have a say in this. </p><p>She says goodbye to him in his shirt that he made her wear yesterday and it does something to him. Seeing her in it and paired with that absolutely beautiful smile — it’s a fucking lethal combination for his fucking heart (and cock). </p><p>Dean kisses her once more, bruisingly hard at first but he softens the kiss, wanting to show her that it doesn’t always have to be rough, that he has other sides to him as well. A side that’s caring, a side that shows how fucking in love he is with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Y/N wakes up sore all over. It’s her own fault really. Dean had made it clear that he wasn’t going to fuck her but she had to go and beg him for it. She just can’t help it. He’s so good to her, respects her and always puts her first.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Needy little thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he once said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not wrong. And it’s all entirely his fault. He’s the one who makes her all tingly inside. It’s not only her pussy that tingles either, it’s her heart too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling for him seems like the easiest thing to do and she doesn’t know if she can catch herself on time. She doesn’t want to get hurt, she really doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N hopes that she can make time to see him today but there’s still tons of work to catch up on because she kind of set them aside, probably thinking that it’s going to dematerialize into thin air, but it seems like it fucking didn’t. Plus she’s going to have to go to Washington tomorrow either. That means two nights without seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this morning, she notices a text from him on her phone, and she can’t stop grinning like a complete idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: I hope you’ll have a great start of the day, baby. Can you make room for me today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Please? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sent close to 4am. He probably just got back  from work. She hopes that he only worked last night. This whole concept of being with someone who owns a sex club is still hard to wrap her mind around. He can basically go down and have sex whenever he likes. How can he resist? She doesn’t get it? Would she be able to? Why does he want her when he can have anyone there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But again, she should trust him, shouldn’t she? It’s just… she’s been burned before. Trust is still a thing she has to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the way Cas and the other employees are talking, it doesn’t seem like Dean’s ever engaged in anything there and he’s been telling her that too. And she believes him, she does. There’s just something nagging at the back of her mind, is all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost 3pm when she types out emails to her colleagues about their inputs for the workshop. As she’s the only one there from her team, she needs some pointers on what to focus on so she can report back to them about particular hot topics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks she can go and see Dean before she has to be back at 10pm and work until the print deadline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering her phone and cash, Y/N makes her way out, informing Rufus that she’ll be in later and takes a cab to the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way there, she thinks that maybe she should have called him and said that she’s on her way, but abandons that thought quite quickly because somehow, she wants to surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrives at the club some fifteen minutes later, she hears loud music from the inside, which is highly unusual. She doesn’t think that she has heard any music during the day, like ever. Not until shortly before opening time at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, she walks closer. There’s only one bouncer standing outside and he notices her, opens up the door for her with a courtesy nod. The bass of the music vibrates on the ground with every step she takes. The music is not really loud like it is during opening, but it’s loud enough to feel it beneath her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N parts the heavy curtain at the entrance, and what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. The club is basically full with strippers. There were at least four dancing on stage. About another dozen lounged around on the chairs and booth around the stage, watching the performances. Right in the middle, sitting at a table is Dean, an empty chair next to him, and there’s one stripper who she thinks is dancing exceptionally close to him while he’s sitting back, and watches the show before him. His lips curve up into that charming cocky grin he used to have in school, the crinkles around his eyes deepening and she feels something stinging at her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curses herself for not letting him know that she’s on the way. And why is she even here again? God, what she sees makes her sick to her stomach. That’s exactly a thing she doesn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight or flight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she wants to leave, alright? But again, if she leaves, would she be able to act like she saw fucking nothing? Would she be able to act like it doesn’t fucking matter? She’ll be upset and she’d have to explain to him why she’s upset and since she’s already here, maybe she should face it like a fucking adult. The thing with them will probably end anyway, won’t it? Why not now before she falls any harder. Right now she can still get out with minimal damage to her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her way of thinking is totally stupid, she knows. She just can’t really help the doubts in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a couple of breaths, wills her heart to just fucking stop beating so hard, and then she summons all her courage to walk forward to Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching slowly and carefully, Y/N comes to stand next to him and Dean notices her, turns his head to look up and he fucking smiles when she sees her, like the things happening here is no fucking big deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it isn’t to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reminds herself. Maybe she’s the one who overreacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean grins, and she’s standing close enough for him to reach out his hand for her. It catches her wrist and he pulls her down with a force that sees her landing on his lap. He quickly wraps his arms around her, kisses her temple, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stripper quickly retreats. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s irritated to say the least and pushes herself away and off his lap, frowning at him when she looks down, and then her mouth opens to speak, “Am I interrupting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sees her distress, jumps up from his chair and takes her hand, pulls her to the back and away from the crowd, where there were more booths and loveseats that were unoccupied. She thinks it’s because he doesn’t want her causing a scene right in front of everyone, and scare away his fucking strippers, when that’s all she actually wants to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip is tight around her arm and she shakes it off, snorting loudly at the absurdity of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re upset,” He breathes, threads his hand through his hair before he rubs at his scruff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her standing point she can still see the half naked figures dancing on stage, and can see them mingling in the first seating row. Y/N’s sure that they can see them too, sees a couple of the girls craning her neck to see what’s going on. Dean’s hand reaches out, wanting to touch her again but he stops short, knowing that she’ll shrug him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” She snorts, “Tell me why I shouldn’t be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean purses his lips into a thin line, and she can see that he’s smirking. Why is he fucking smirking? He reaches out a hand, lays it on her shoulder and she pats it away. Dean lets out a frustrated sound before he rubs a hand over his face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Y/N! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a little louder. It’s making her flinch and there are eyes looking back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it fucking looks like your club is full of fucking strippers and you’re about to get a fucking lapdance,” Y/N cranes her neck to look over his shoulder dramatically. Just for good fucking measure, “Ah, look, they’re still there! So yeah, I think it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it fucking looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she doesn’t even know why she’s so upset. She doesn’t want to be but she can’t help it. He calls her his girl and dammit, he is hers too, isn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck’s sake,” Dean growls, “If you would just fucking listen to me for a sec—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Go on, humor me!” She snaps and he groans at the interruption, lets his head drop down to breath for a moment. Probably trying to control himself because she knows herself that she’s being a fucking pain in the ass right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he just stares at her with irritation on his face almost makes her pity him. Almost. There’s something else she sees in his eyes as well. Even though the club is not well lit, there's something else in his expression. Something… fond? Like he’s irritated about her outburst but somehow he’s also very delighted about it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is fucking irritating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s hand reaches out for her again and grabs her by the back of her neck, his thumb massaging circles on her skin before he lowers his face to her level, “Fucking listen to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N crosses her arms over her chest, raises one eyebrow in challenge and Dean sighs. His grip is tighter where her shoulder meets her neck, fingertips digging into her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Striptease Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the VIP room, alright? It’s a fucking casting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” She scoffs, blows air out of her mouth, sending the strands of hair in her face flying up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s smirking. The hell is he smirking for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean licks his lips before he goes on, “Cas just went to the bathroom,” He turns his head to look back at the space where he was sitting, and she takes a look too, sees Cas sitting back there with a clipboard in hand, “And now he’s back and the casting can go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N could swear that Cas wasn’t there just a moment ago and now she feels kind of stupid because she thinks that Dean’s telling the truth. But still, it’s exactly what she was thinking earlier. He’s the fucking owner of a fucking sex club and she has issues with her insecurities and that’s not a fucking good mix!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you have nothing to be worried about,” His voice is softer and Dean moves his face closer, kisses the top of her head to test the water. When he sees that she’s not pushing him away, he weaves an arm around her waist, pulls her closer and kisses her lips. However, he probably feels that she’s still upset and won’t kiss him back, so he parts again to thumb at them, “Y/N, I’m not a fucking idiot. All I want is you, okay? How do I get you to understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” She mumbles, doesn’t really look at him but instead, she stares down, “I just don’t get it. Why me? Look at what you’re missing out on!” Y/N gestures widely with both her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning before he kisses her again and this time, she can’t help but give in, kisses him rough and needy, her body melts to his and Dean lowers his body, picks her up and carries her to the next loveseat in the back, making her straddle him. The music’s still going on behind them and she hears girls laughing and talking together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean parts after a while, pecks her lips, leaves his forehead on hers, “Jesus Christ, Y/N, you just don’t get that you were the first one I ever really wanted, do you? Now that I’ve found you, I would never put myself in the position to lose you.” He takes her wrist, guides it down between them to palm over his cock, “You feel that? I only want you for crying out loud!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hard. Like, really hard. Not just semi hard, it’s the real deal. He wasn’t hard before, not even semi, when he pulled her into his lap moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all just from fucking kissing you,” He pecks her lips again but holds her hand there where she rubs over his clothed cock, groaning a little at the friction her hand provides, “You have no fucking idea how much you affect me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows hard, “You’re doing the same to me,” Her lips curve up into a smile, “I want you to fuck me now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s grins widens, “Jesus, baby,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns him on hearing these dirty words from her lips, he can’t lie about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her once more, leaves his lips there, teeth tugging at her bottom lip, bites so hard it makes her squeal into his mouth and then he sucks at it, eases the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parts with a question, “How long do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be back by ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He nods, while he takes out his phone and texts Cas, although the man is just a couple of feet away, but Dean thinks it seems too much to ask of him to walk over there with a fucking boner in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he places the phone back in his dress pants, she takes his hand, “Come on,” She says in an authoritarian voice Dean’s never heard from her, and it makes him all kinds of fluttery inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks away, but turns around to look back at him when she sees that Dean’s not moving, still sitting there in the seat because he’s admiring her. She rolls her eyes and sighs, lifts her arms away from her body, “Follow me, Dean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still upset, Dean can tell, because she storms off, walks swiftly and loudly up the stairs, and Dean grins like an idiot before he dashes after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Y/N knows her way around his club, and Dean is strangely okay with that. It’s okay that his employees know that she belongs to him. They don’t even ask any questions, only opening the door for her and he almost has to run to keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a whole new side of her that he sees. The way she stomps along the floor of the VIP room, the way she doesn’t even look back to see if he follows because she knows that he does. How could he not? Seeing her all worked up and being all possessive and authoritarian over him, turns Dean on. Definitely can’t lie about that. He’s getting just a little harder thinking about what she might do to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would let her. Of course he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is a first for him. Usually he’s the one in control, not only with her but it has always been like that. He absolutely hated the fact that someone else could have control over his life, sexually or non-sexually. But with her, Dean thinks that he feels comfortable enough to let her steer the wheel. He’d like to sit shotgun for some time, let her take over. There’s some comfort in knowing that he’s being taken care of as much as he takes care of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watches her pausing mid-stomp, she’s about thirty feet ahead when she turns around and braces her fists on her hips, “Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, his dick twitches at the sight and Dean’s almost guilty for finding her distress highly arousing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he finds out kinks about him he never knew he had. Authority kink is one of them, and no, he’s not ashamed about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, smirks cockily, “Well, I hope I will,”  Dean chuckles satisfactory at his own joke. It was a great one, alright. He walks a little faster, catching up but before he could reach her, she rolls her eyes, turns around and continues to walk on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking adorable, is what she is. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean follows her into the hallway where the rooms are, sees her hesitating in front of one of the doors. His heart skips a beat because he knows what’s in there, and he thinks she knows too, that’s probably exactly why she stopped there.</p><p>He still remembers her toying with a strap-on last time, and well, he doesn’t know if he would be ready for <em> that</em>, hasn’t ever done it in his fucking life. </p><p>Strangely, though, Dean thinks that if that’s what she wants, he’d be game. And that way of thinking is absolutely alien to him. </p><p>Here he is, Dean fucking Winchester, owner of a fucking sex club, being pegged in the ass by his—</p><p>—Yeah, by his what?</p><p>Who is she to him? Fuckbuddy? Friend? Acquaintance? Girlfriend?</p><p>He doesn’t know. All he knows is that <em> she’s his </em> and all other labels just don’t really matter. </p><p>Dean watches her go in there and he walks closer, leans his body against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest. Unlike the last time, where Y/N walked straight up to the strap-ons, she pauses at a drawer where the toys are kept. </p><p>She rummages through the drawers, messing everything up that was neatly arranged. She finds a silicone cock ring and takes it out, and holds it up between her fingers, stretching it, before her eyes land on him.</p><p>“That’s a cock ring.” Dean says because he honestly doesn’t know if she was wondering what it is or if she wants him to wear it. </p><p>“Duh,” She laughs and Dean thinks it sounds wonderful, “I know. Oh,” She says, picks another ring up from the drawer, “A vibrating one!”</p><p>He thinks it’s totally cute how much she enjoys this. </p><p>“You could wear it,” She says, holds it out for him, the vibrating one of course. </p><p>It makes him wonder if she’s ever been fucked by a guy wearing one. Dean hopes not because that dude would get his lungs ripped out. By him.</p><p>“Baby, I’m so hard I could pound fucking nails, my cock will fall off if I try to get it through the hole.” He says, and god, he’d love to wear it for her, make them both feel the vibration when they fuck. Jesus, his dick throbs just thinking about it.</p><p>“Oh,” She says and it makes her seem more innocent. </p><p>God, he just wants bend her over and fuck her now. </p><p>Y/N abandons the rings, finds something different, “What’s this?”</p><p>Dean grins, “It’s a finger vibrator. You just put it over your finger and then, you know,”</p><p>She has it over her finger before Dean can finish the sentence and manages to turn it on, “Aahhh,” She’s giggling before she walks towards him, kisses him briefly while she holds the vibrator to his crotch and he groans into her mouth. </p><p>Such a fucking tease, he swears.</p><p>Before he could kiss her back, she slips out of the room with the vibrating toy still on her finger, and walks along the doors and Dean can do nothing else than follow her.</p><p>He watches her head to the room that’s familiar to her. The room where he fucked her on the table. The room where he let her come down on the bed with his face pressed into her chest, listening to her heart beat. The room with a lot of restraining options and he can’t lie, he’s kind of excited about it. </p><p>Y/N goes in and Dean slips in with her, closes and locks the door behind him. </p><p>Standing at the bed, she turns around, smiles when she sees him walking closer. When he’s close enough, her hands go around his neck and Dean leans down, kisses her. His hand goes to her ass cheeks, fingers span wide around them and pulls her body flush to his while he spanks down on her clothed globes. Her hands fists in the width lapel of his suit, playing with it.</p><p>“Do you trust me, Dean?” She looks up at him with a playful glint in her eyes and Dean’s aroused and anxious at the same time. </p><p>“Yeah,” He says, smiles a fond smile, because it’s the truth. </p><p>The smile she returns him is cocky and her eyes glisten, “Good.”</p><p>There’s a shudder running down Dean’s spine. Good? What does that mean?</p><p>She’s quick to take off his suit jacket and Dean helps her by standing still, letting her drop it from his body right to the floor. Her fingers work swiftly on the button of his shirt and Dean can’t do anything other than admiring her. Her tongue peaks out to rest at the corner of her mouth. She’s clearly in deep concentration. He helps by pulling the shirt out of his pants, lets her drop it to the floor as well. Next, she works on his belt, the metal clanking loudly in the room. Before she works on the zipper, though, she palms his hard cock through his pants, gives his balls a tweak and Dean groans out, which makes her laugh.</p><p>Y/N hooks her fingers through his underwear, pulls it down with his pants. His dick springs free, slaps wetly against his lower abdomen. She crouches down, helps him step out of them and rids him off his socks. Dean moans when he feels her cupping his balls, then groans some more when he feels the wetness of her tongue licking up from the base of his shaft to the tip of his cock. </p><p>However, she’s quick to stand up again, doesn’t stop cupping and twirling his balls in her palms though and Dean has to bite on his bottom lip. She’s a fucking tease and from the way she looks at him — with that mischievous smirk and sparkle in her eyes — he thinks she knows.</p><p>She kisses up his chest, sucks at his pulse point, and Dean’s wraps his arms around her waist, fingers tugging at her shirt but she’s quick to swat his hand away before she kisses up his chin, claiming his mouth, tongue sliding wetly against his, while she wraps her delicate fingers around his shaft. Dean has to groan into the kiss and she chuckles, their breath mingling. </p><p>“On the bed, Dean,” Y/N whispers, lips brushing against his. </p><p>And Dean realizes with these words, that she’s in control. It turns him on and he has to swallow down the sound he wants to push out of his throat.</p><p>She takes a step back, raises her eyebrows and looks at him with a fucking big grin that he just would love to wipe it from her face — preferably with a kiss — but he’s too busy scrambling onto the bed right now, couldn’t fucking get on fast enough, actually.</p><p>“Lie on your back,” Her voice has an amused tone to it and she climbs on the bed with him, straddles his stomach, before she kisses him again.</p><p>Her hands find both his wrists, pins them above his head. She let go of one, shackles it into the existing leather cuff that’s already secured to the bedpost. Before she secures it, though, she looks at him, and Dean knows that it’s because she wants to make sure that it’s alright for him. </p><p>Jesus, he can’t deny her even if he would try.</p><p>Dean nods his approval and she smiles, bright and white, before she continues to shackle his other wrist to the bedpost. Her clothed tits are right in his face while she does it and Dean wishes the fabric away. It doesn’t hold him back from not craning his neck and pressing his face against them, though. Doesn’t hold him back from opening his mouth and bites into her flesh, clothed or not.</p><p>She giggles at that and quickly climbs off of him. He should be ashamed at the whine he’s letting out upon her abandoning him. It’s just— he can’t find it in himself to fucking care.</p><p>He watches her unceremoniously pull her shirt over her head, watches her unbutton her pants and slips them off her legs. Graceful is different, not that he cares about it. Not when it’s her.  </p><p>His eyes are on her, watching her unhook her bra and she leaves her underwear on. It’s baby pink, see through because it’s mesh. It’s fucking pretty, he has to admit and he can see her pussy. His dick twitches at the sight and it pushes out some clear liquid, and she must have noticed because she’s grinning. </p><p>Y/N crouches down and picks up the finger vibrator from the bed, and puts it over her finger as she climbs in and slots herself between his legs. Dean opens up his thighs a little wider for her. </p><p>He has to swallow hard as he watches her, watches her smile before she kisses his balls. He bites his lips at the touch, and god, what he would give to just prop himself on his elbow and watch without having to crane his neck too much. </p><p>There’s a sound of vibration and Dean jumps when she holds it to his balls. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, fuck—” He curses, closes his eyes briefly but wills himself to look. </p><p>She sucks at one of his balls, holds the vibrator to his other one. God, what a fucking beautiful sight. </p><p>“You like that?” She whispers before she wraps her mouth around his leaking tip, hollows her mouth and sucks the living shit out of him while his balls are still vibrating.</p><p>“Fuck—, yes!” He groans at the suction and stimulation on his balls.</p><p>Letting out his dick with a lewd pop, she smiles up at him before he feels the vibration on his thigh, her hand plies them open wider and Dean rolls with it, because it feels too fucking good to stop. </p><p>Y/N chuckles when she sees that Dean opens his legs wider for her, and Dean already thought that she’d drop a stupid remark but she actually doesn’t. Instead, she massages the vibrator all over his cock and balls while she just licks below it, the tip of her tongue toying dangerously close to his other hole. </p><p>Dean can’t help but spread himself even wider, wishing somehow that his hands would be free so he could hold his knees for her. </p><p>Her tongue teases along his rim and she pauses to look up to him. </p><p>“You like this, don’t you?” </p><p>Hot air hits his wet rim and Dean nods his head frantically. Because yes, he fucking loves it. And that’s what he’s telling her, “Fucking love it,” It comes out a little higher than usual, because she just rubbed that vibrator over the seam of his balls and they jump up without him even wanting them to. </p><p>Fucking Christ, she’s so nasty. He loves it.</p><p>She doesn’t even touch his cock, only rubs the vibrator at the base of his shaft while she sucks and laps at his balls and rim and Jesus, he’s already close to creaming. </p><p>“Baby—,” He chokes out, “I— fuck,”</p><p>Dean bucks his hips which prompts her to pin his thighs down. </p><p>“I’m coming,” He breathes out a whisper, but as soon as Y/N hears it, she pulls the vibrator away as well as her face.</p><p>His cock fucking aches at the lost of contact and he whines and curses, “No! Fuck, no!”</p><p>She chuckles as she lets him come back from that edge he was on, and Dean thinks it’s not fucking fair how much joy she finds in torturing him. It’s cute though, he has to give her that.</p><p>After that first time that Dean almost came, she tortures him a couple more times, bringing him so close only to pull him away from fucking bliss and he’s getting frustrated. His dick is throbbing painfully.</p><p>By the time she denied him an orgasm for the fourth time, he’s so close to give up, growling and swearing like a fucking sailor but she’s not even impressed by it. Continues to giggle and laugh at him.</p><p>God, Dean’s definitely a fucking masochist because he loves her playfulness, even though he’s the one in fucking pain here.</p><p>He’s whimpering and wincing, whining even, as she lets go of him and turns the vibrator off and places it on the bed next to him. She licks up his shaft, sucks sharply at the head that’s angry and leaking, before she climbs up his body, placing little kisses here and there. He jerks again when she twirls her tongue around his nipple and teethes at it. </p><p>What a fucking tease.</p><p>Y/N sucks along his throat until she kisses his mouth, tongue teasing along his bottom teeth and Dean tastes himself on the tip of it. He kisses her back, rough and needy, just really everything he feels right now and he groans out when she sucks in his tongue, making him forget his own goddamn name for a moment. </p><p>“Get on my face,” Dean growls out, loud and dark and she parts from him, looks at him with a frown on her face, “Come on,” </p><p>“On your face?” She asks, and Dean thinks it’s absolutely cute how she’s probably never done it. Never had someone as needy as him begging her to fucking sit on his fucking face before. </p><p>And that’s good too, because in all honesty, he wouldn’t want for anyone else to have a taste of that pussy but him.</p><p>“Yeah, do it, please,” He confirms his decision and she reluctantly moves up, straddles his face. Her panties are still in the way and she’s about to move her crotch to the side but Dean stops her, “No, leave it, sit down like that,” </p><p>She nods when she sits down, her hands holding onto the headboard. Immediately, Dean opens his mouth wide, sucks at her clit through her panties, wetting it some more, draws her taste to the tip of his tongue. He moans and hums against her. Her hesitations are soon gone and she begins to hump his fucking face. He can’t lie that he fucking loves to be smothered by her pussy. </p><p>It’s not long before she fists her hand in his hair and rubs her clothed cunt all over his face. Dean loves that too, the nails that are digging in his scalp are just on the right side of painful. </p><p>She comes with a yell, shivering and trembling above him, almost falling off and he sucks at the fabric, milking out every drop and swallows it down. </p><p>“God, my panties are ruined,” She breathes out a laugh. </p><p>“I still have the clothes bag Claire bought for you upstairs,” He says, as a way to reassure her that he also cares about that. </p><p>Y/N makes her way down again, and Dean has the weird feeling that she’s going to tease him again. </p><p>He really doesn’t know if he can take more of the tease and he’s sweating bullets, so he whines, “Baby, please no teasing, I’m about to fucking burst.”</p><p>She chuckles, as she gets off the bed to lower down her panties. Climbing back on again after stepping out of it. </p><p>Straddling him, she spreads her pussy lips, and sits on his shaft, grinding along it, making him bite back curses and moans, “Just a little, Dean, okay?”</p><p>He has his eyes closed, tries not to fucking come, and he swallows, “Yeah, okay. Okay.” He says, because yeah, okay, he’s trying. </p><p>It feels good, and she starts to grind harder, his shaft threads through slick wet folds until the head of his dick catches her rim and she sits up a little before letting his cock slide in. Meanwhile Dean’s biting his lips so hard he tastes fucking copper and they groan out in unison when he bottoms out. </p><p>“So good, you feel so fucking good,” He chokes out, and he actually wants to watch where their body meet, because he loves that. He loves to watch his dick going in and out of her, loves to watch how tight her pussy grips around his cock. But Dean simply can not hold his head up anymore, so he lets it sink back, his hands grip at the restraints around his wrist while he watches her tits bounce up and down. What a fucking sigh to behold.</p><p>“Just like that, baby. Jesus, fuck—”</p><p>She rides him in a maddening pace, tries to get him deeper with every slap of their body and Dean wants to tell her to take it slower because she’ll wear herself out like this but he just can’t say anything because he can’t bring a coherent word past his lips in his state of mind.</p><p>After a while though, she braces her hands on his chest, and she looks tired, Dean can tell. Sees it in the way her shoulders sag, the way she breathes, the way her eyelids start to droop. She’s not used to it, probably hasn’t done things like these for a very long time and still has to get used to being fucked almost every day. </p><p>“Dean, I—,” She whispers and he knows. He just knows. She doesn’t have to say anything, really. </p><p>“You tired, baby?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Y/N looks at him with heavy lids and Dean has to grin. </p><p>“Come on, uncuff me, I got you,”</p><p>She nods before her hands are working on his cuffs, frees his one hand and immediately it goes to her tits, kneads it roughly while she frees his other wrist. </p><p>When both his hands are free, Dean touches every inch of her body. It was pure tortue not being able to touch her, not being able to knead and feel her. He likes sex, that he does. He just likes connection, too.</p><p>“Dean,” She breathes out.</p><p>“I know, baby, I know,” He says and with one swift turn, he has her pinned below him, both his elbows are on either side of her face. His hand strokes her hair back, his lips spraying kisses on her face, “I got you,” </p><p>He doesn’t fuck her hard but he fucks her deep, just the way he knows she likes it, making her wince with every thrust. He finds the vibrator on the bed, turns it on one handed and wedges his hand between both their bodies to hold it against her clit. He feels the vibration too, it’s win win for both of them, really.</p><p>“Fuck, don’t stop, Dean, don’t stop,” She moans out, before she comes around his cock. Her cunt’s so tight that it pushes him out and Dean pushes in again with a growl before he too, comes with a throaty grunt and buries his face into the crook of her neck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost 9.30pm when Dean waits for her to finish showering. They spent some time in the room afterwards and she actually fell asleep. </p><p>Dean has to dress her unconscious body to get her out of the room and call in for someone to clean it up before opening. She didn’t even stir when he put her to bed and he set the alarm clock, and crawled in after her. He wasn’t even tired, but lying there with her warm and soft body pressed to his, Dean’s eyelids started to droop and his muscles relaxed.</p><p>She was absolutely grumpy when he woke her up. Cutest little cranky thing, really. </p><p>Before she went in to take a shower, she rummaged through the clothes bag, found a pair of panties and a skirt that’s not too short. He’s going to drive her to work and maybe ask if he could spend the night with her since she’s going to be gone for two fucking nights. In this stage of their relationship—</p><p>— Relationship. Because that’s what they have, don’t they? That’s what they are? <em> His </em> and <em> hers </em>? </p><p>He gets grumpy when he thinks that he won’t see her for two full fucking days, honestly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean drops by her office building, couldn’t park near enough because the spaces right in front were occupied and when he wants to get out and walk her to the door, she asks him what he's doing. </p><p>“Walk you to the door?” His voice is irritated.</p><p>She chuckles and leans over, kissing his cheek. Her hand rubs at his scruff, “You don’t have to, I’m a big girl,”</p><p>He wants to object, but he thought better of it. She’ll get mad, he’s sure of that, so he sighs, “Okay,” </p><p>Before she gets out, though, he stops her, “Let me pick you up after work, please?” </p><p>Y/N’s already halfway out the door when she leans back down and smiles at him, “Okay,” </p><p>With that she’s gone, Dean watches her walking to the main entrance from his rearview mirror. </p><p>Something catches his eyes though. A dark figure walks up to her and grabs at her arm. Dean almost doesn't scramble out of the car fast enough to run up to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my dear readers. <br/>Thank you so much for reading up until here and leaving me such lovely comments! </p><p>The series is coming to an end on my Patreon with only two chapters left and gathering from their reaction to the chapters nearing the series ending, you're in for quite a ride :)<br/>In September, I will start to post two new series on Patreon, which will come to AO3 in October after Euphoria ends. So stay tuned for those!  </p><p>You can also visit me and come say hi to me on tumblr: @smol-and-grumpy</p><p>Thank you for reading! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N slams the door to Dean’s Impala with a last smile. </p><p>He’s absolutely adorable, wanting to walk her to the entrance and all. Dean has grown up to be such a gentleman, and it makes her regret not realizing that he had wanted to ask her out all along in high school. But maybe it’s better this way? They both had room to grow, had room to think and realize what they want out of life. Sometimes, puzzle pieces are not found until later. Little pieces that make a beautiful big picture. </p><p>She has the feeling that she’s found it. The big picture. The <em> bigger </em>picture to life. Something that gives her a meaning. Someone that values her existence. It’s hard to find, and hopefully it wouldn’t be hard to keep.</p><p>He blushed so adorably when she told him that she’s a big girl and can walk that couple of yards by herself. She really is, though. She has survived all these years on her own without him. But she also gets it. Gets that he’s worried that something will happen to her, even though she doesn’t think it will. He might be overreacting. It’s not like he’s a crime lord or anything. He’s not involved in anything illegal. She gathered the information from what he told her and from her own research, unless there’s something he hasn’t told her, but she doesn’t think that’s the case. He’s been frank with her and she has done the same with him. Maybe what happened to the club is just a sick prank by someone who’s jealous of his success. It must be.</p><p>Walking along the pavement, she can feel that Dean’s still here. No, she knows that he’s still here, because he hasn’t driven off yet, even though his club is open and he most likely has work to do. He probably watches her through the rearview mirror right now, and she’s about to turn around and stick her tongue out at him when a dark figure approaches her. </p><p>It’s a man, the hood of his sweater drawn into his face and he grabs her upper arm, making her jump. She struggles against his grip, and the hood comes off.</p><p>
  <em> Cole. </em>
</p><p>“I just want to talk!” He grits his teeth, words spewing from him in a hiss, his fingers bruising her arm.</p><p>“You have no fucking right to be here, I’ll call the cops!” Her voice trembles a little, but she tries her best to keep herself together, tries not to break down and let him think that she’s weak. Because that’s what she isn’t. Not anymore.</p><p>Cole seems to be mad about her putting up a fight, but there’s something else she sees in his eyes. He purses his lips and hisses some more, “I made a fucking big mistake and—”</p><p>“—Hey!” </p><p>Dean’s deep, loud voice cuts through the darkness like a sharp knife. </p><p>They both turn their head to look at the source and see Dean running towards them. Instead of letting her go, though, Cole’s finger dig deeper into her flesh.</p><p>“Oh, does your boyfriend think I’m going to hurt you?” Cole whispers in mockery. </p><p>Boyfriend. He’s not her boyfriend is he? She doesn’t know but Cole doesn’t have to know either so she doesn’t correct her ex.</p><p>“Fuck you, Cole,” She says in the calmest voice she can muster up because she knows that Cole will only get more angry when she would yell at him, “You’re not supposed to be here. Please leave!”</p><p>“Dude, let go of her,” Dean growls low. He grabs at Cole’s hand that’s still gripping her tight.</p><p>When her ex ignores him and wouldn’t let go of her, Dean increases the pressure of his hand, squeezing Cole a little harder, and she feels it too, feels Cole’s fingers sinking into her muscles. It’s painful and she has to bite on the inside of her cheek.</p><p>Cole’s face contorts in pain and finally he lets go with a pained grunt. Y/N holds her hand over the place Cole touched her, it’s going to bruise, she just knows.</p><p>“I just wanted to talk, man,” Cole’s hand is around the wrist Dean just plied from her arm, examining it.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you, Cole,” Her gaze is fierce on her ex boyfriend. Back in the days when she was with him, she would never have the guts to talk to him like that. But Dean’s right, she’s changed. She won’t let anyone talk down to her ever again.</p><p>“Cole?” Dean asks, his voice is loud. He looks down at her, his hand on the back of her neck as he draws her close and crouches down a little to be the same level with her, “That’s Cole? You mean, your ex boyfriend Cole?” </p><p>She nods and notices Dean’s eyes widen, the frown on his forehead deeper now and the fingers on the hand on the back of her neck curls, tips digging into her skin.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cole snickers, “The one who was there before you, dude. How does it feel to get sloppy seconds, huh?” Cole’s full on taunting Dean now, “She did everything I wanted her to, man, moaned so sweet too. Still didn’t make her a good fuck, tou—”</p><p>It happens so fast. One second Dean’s hand is around her neck, the next, his fist connects with Cole’s face. Her ex couldn’t even finish his sentence. The impact sends him to the ground and he grunts in pain. It’s dark but she can see dark droplets on the pavement.</p><p>Dean stands before her, stands between Cole and her, and they wait for Cole to get back on his feet. </p><p>“Fuck you!” Cole curses, pointing his finger at Dean and with his next breath he shouts, “Fuck the both of you!” He spits out his words and she peeks from behind Dean’s broad frame, sees blood running out of her ex’s nose and there’s blood on his bottom lip, too. </p><p>“Go on, call the police, I dare you. I’ll let them know that you violated your restraining order.” Dean’s voice is firm but it’s also exceptionally calm, the bass rolling deep and smooth and it’s strange, but it comforts her, calms her.</p><p>For the first time in years, she has the feeling that there’s really someone looking out for her.</p><p>Cole spits more blood to the ground before he looks up and grins a bloody grin. He looks like a damn psychopath, “You know what? You deserve whatever’s going to come at you, you fucking whore!” And then he looks at Dean, “And what are you? Her fucking pimp? Don’t think you can get rich with this one, dude!”</p><p>“Hey!” Dean shouts out, “I would watch your fucking mouth or I’m going to have to hurt you. And believe me, I’m going to enjoy it.”</p><p>Spitting to the ground one last time, Cole turns on his heels and walks away.</p><p>They watch him leave and when he’s well out of sight, Dean turns to her, pulls her into his chest and she lets him. Breathing in his smell and letting it calm her. Dean’s own heart is beating fast.</p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>She nods into his chest, rubbing her face into the fabric of his shirt, “Yeah, thank you.” </p><p>“Come on, let's get you inside.”</p><p>He wraps his arm around her and walks her to the entrance of the building. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, he accompanies her to her desk and sits her down, says hello to Rufus in passing. </p><p>Dean braces his one hand on the desk and the other one on the back of her chair. She can’t stop staring at his hand because his knuckles are red. </p><p>“Are you going to be okay? I’m going to go and make some phone calls outside,” </p><p>Upon hearing his voice, Y/N stares up to him, “Dean, you’re hurt,” </p><p>He quickly takes his hand from the desk and hides it in his pants pocket, “Nah, I’m okay.” </p><p>“You are not.” </p><p>Quickly, she stands up, pulls his hand out of the pocket and places her hand on his shoulder, making him sit down into her chair. </p><p>“Baby, I’m really okay, people are staring,” Dean mumbles, and he’s right, the people who are still here are staring, but she just can’t find it in herself to care. </p><p>Y/N takes another chair from the empty desk beside her and rolls it towards Dean and he watches her with a frown on his face but he doesn’t say anything, knowing that there’s nothing to say to make her stop. </p><p>Sitting down, she examines his hand and Dean flinches, even though he tries to conceal it but she has trained eyes. It’s red from the impact and it’s definitely going to bruise. She wonders how much force Dean used on Cole. Hopefully Cole has a broken nose, has maybe lost some teeth — it would serve him right. Dean’s hand doesn’t seem broken, he can still use it, so at least there’s that. </p><p>“You wait here,” She says and places his hand on his thigh.</p><p>Dean already opens his lips to say something but she sends him a glare, shutting him up. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll wait,” He mumbles and rubs at his face with his other hand — the good one — pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Y/N returns with the first aid kit, rubs some cream over his knuckles and fingers. Dean flinches, but he doesn’t say anything, keeps on gnawing at his bottom lip as he watches her work. </p><p>“I’m sorry, he’s an ass.” She says and looks up to him with a smirk.</p><p>Dean snorts out a laugh, “Yeah, he is.” </p><p>They didn’t say anything for a long time until Rufus, who was watching the scene unfold before him, has to take a call. He stands up and walks to the meeting room to have some privacy. She thinks it's to give them privacy as well. Rufus didn’t ask what happened and she’s kind of glad about it. He knows that she’ll spill it to him anyway later, when the time is right.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m holding you up from work,” Dean mutters under his breath, realizing that it’s past 10pm and she should actually work. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you saved me from Cole, that’s the least I can do.” She smiles up at him and sees him blush. Dean’s blushes are the best. </p><p>She stands up to fish the bandage from the kit and Dean rolls his chair back a little, pats his lap, “Come here,” </p><p>“Dean,” Y/N starts to say and Dean looks around. There’s nobody in their close proximity in the open space office, and the ones she can see from her standing point, are busy on their computer. </p><p>“Please?” He tries to pout, and she hates that it looks ridiculous. Ridiculously cute.</p><p>Rolling her eyes and exhaling a loud sigh, she goes. It’s only for the effect and Dean knows because he’s smiling like an idiot now.</p><p>As soon as she’s on his lap, he wraps one arm around her shoulder, lets it fall down to her waist, holding her there while she works the bandage around his injured hand.</p><p>“Why do you want me sitting in your lap?” She asks, maybe only to pass the time and the silence, she doesn’t know. </p><p>“‘Cause I want you close,” He says matter of factly. It gets her heart racing. </p><p>She finishes, makes an attempt to get up, to put the kit away, when Dean tugs her back, making her land in his lap again. This time he hugs his arms around her, lays his chin onto her shoulder.</p><p>“He was taunting me,” He mumbles in a deep voice, the bass of it travels from his chest to her back, “Was insulting you. I know he had you first and I regret not trying to find you harder. I regret it every damn day since I saw you walk into my club. He didn’t have to rub it into my face.”</p><p>“Dean,” She starts to say, but he continues.</p><p>“I absolutely hate the fact that he found you first, and because it’s not really true. I was the one who found you first. I was just an idiot who didn’t know what’s good when it hit him right in the face,” He scoffs, “Shit, I’m getting angry again just thinking about what he said.”</p><p>Y/N strokes along his arm, feeling his muscle tense underneath the layer of clothing. She hopes it can help calm him down. </p><p>“You know,” He breathes out, holds her just a little tighter, “There’s a corner in my heart that is yours. And I didn’t mean for now, I mean it in a way that it always belonged to you and it doesn’t matter how many times I thought I fell in love, there was always a quiet corner in my heart with your name on its door. Somewhere I occasionally go back to whenever I feel lonely.” </p><p>She swallows hard, tears already forming in the back of her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hit him in front of you but I couldn’t let him say it to your face. Are you scared of me?”</p><p>Letting out a soft chuckle, she shakes her head no, “Nah, ‘m not.” </p><p>Y/N tilts her head to the side, stares into Dean’s green eyes, their noses touch and he smiles at her. </p><p>She gnaws on her bottom lip. There’s a question burning on her tongue and she doesn’t know if she should ask. Gathering all her courage, she asks anyway.</p><p>“Do you think I’m a good fuck?”</p><p>It comes out a whisper and she feels her cheeks heating up. She doesn’t actually know why she asked. Maybe she’s scared that it’s really not good for Dean and he does all this just because he likes her? It’s not like she’s a sex goddess but dammit, she tries to be at least memorable. Dean’s probably had more women than she has panties in her underwear collection and she doesn’t know, it would be nice if she’d be close to the top of that list, which is a really really weird thought to have at the moment, given the circumstances.</p><p>Dean chuckles, his body rumbles underneath, and then he pecks her lips, “Baby, you’re the best fuck I ever had,” He pecks her nose before going on, “Jesus, I’m getting hard just thinking about fucking you again. But it’s not just about that, and you know it. I enjoy being with you. I actually enjoy you distracting me from work. I enjoy being around you.”</p><p>“Thank you, I mean, not for the fuck, well, maybe for that, too, I don’t know,” She stammers, and he’s grinning at her like an idiot. She knows that it’s because she’s all flustered about his comment. “Thank you for everything and for fucking me, I guess,” She chuckles herself now, before kissing him. His lips soft on hers. His hands stroking her hair back behind her ear while he deepens the kiss. </p><p>There’s a sound of someone clearing their throat loudly next to them and they both turn their head to see Rufus staring at them, his hands akimbo. </p><p>She scrambles off Dean and rights her skirt while Dean brushes the spit from his lips, a cocky grin now on his face. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’ll make some calls,” Dean says and gets up, “When will you be finished?”</p><p>“About two hours?” Y/N sits into her chair now.</p><p>He leans down to kiss her cheek, “I’ll pick you up.” </p><p>And with that, he walks out into the hall and only when Dean’s gone did Rufus grin at her. That little shit. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Two hours. </p><p>Two fucking hours that Dean has to do what he plans to do. He thinks it’s do-able. </p><p>If he hurries.</p><p>First of all, though, he calls Balthazar because that dude was supposed to have an eye on fucking Cole and he still managed slip away. Dean fucking hates being played. </p><p>Thumbing over his phone he sees Balth’s message just now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> B: My man kind of lost him on the subway. He’s headed downtown.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffs. Yeah, he fucking knows that already. </p><p>He pushes the button and the other man picks up at the first ring right away.</p><p>“Is he home?” Dean asks without even saying hello to his man.</p><p>“Yeah, he came home with a bloody nose.” Balthazar answers.</p><p>“Good, keep him there. Send me the address.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This series is now complete over on my Patreon. </p><p>It feels weird posting the last chapter of a series. But I'm not finished posting on here yet so I get to relive those last couple of chapters with you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s unfamiliar to drive with a bandage around his hand and it would be in the way for what he’s planning to do, so Dean takes it off mid-drive. He’ll tell her that he had to do some things at the club that involved him having to take it off. He doesn’t mind holding still for her to put another one on him. Preferably with her in his lap, because that shit’s really good, and he enjoyed every minute of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts out a laugh and shakes his head when he thinks back to her asking him if she’s a good fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, how could she even think that she’s not? She’s all he thinks about since he sank his cock into her pussy. She’s the one he sees when he closes his eyes to rest. Dean could fucking live in her and if he’d go out that way, he wouldn’t even fucking mind! He’s sure that going out while being inside of her might be on the cards for him, because his heart beats so fast every time, it makes his fucking head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true, he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking. He probably would not own a sex club if he doesn’t like it, but fucking with her is something else. Sure, she’s not that experienced, but maybe that’s just the thing that triggers his fancy. And maybe, just maybe, it’s because it’s her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knows why she might think that, and knowing it, makes him even angrier. It gets his blood boiling and fucking Cole can die in a fucking ditch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Impala rumbles to a halt in front of a little one story house. The lights inside are on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Dean gets out, Balthazar hurries out of his own car to come greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave him the nosebleed, boss?” Balth grins and Dean sends him a glare, to which the other man quickly shuts his fucking mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He harassed her, Balth, that’s what fucking happened!” Dean growls low and the other man looks down to his toes, unable to look Dean in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called the cops on him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorts out a laugh, “Nah, I’ll do it my way,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, no,” Balthazar breathes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, yes,” Dean’s grin grows wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, yeah, Balthazar’s not wrong. Maybe he should have called the cops, but again, they don’t really have any proof and Dean thinks that he has the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to the house and asks, “Is he alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balth nods, “Yeah, his girlfriend left for work two hours ago. She won’t be back til dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shakes his head. Cole’s a fucking leech. He gets angrier when he thinks that maybe Y/N had to work for the both of them too? Jesus, he gets nauseous just thinking about it. She definitely did not deserve that. Not that anyone does, but she especially doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at the man before making his way to the door. Dean rings the bell and raps loudly against the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, Cole opens with not a care in the world, widening his eyes when he sees that it’s Dean. Just who did he think would come knocking at this time of the night? Some fucking dealer? Yeah, maybe some dealer. It wouldn’t surprise Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s quick to slam the door shut, but Dean’s hand is already pushing against the door and his foot is blocking it from closing, “I just want to talk, look, I’m sorry man,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Cole snorts, “Talk. Like that’s a thing you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s not as dim as Dean thought, he has to give him that. Nonetheless, Dean pushes his way in. That fucking loser doesn’t stand a chance it’s almost too easy, he thinks, and he grins that cocky grin of his, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his hand goes around the other man’s throat, pushing him further into the house, and pins him to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From up close, Dean can see Cole’s swollen nose, the area around it has started to bruise. Dean can’t help but admire his work a little. Maybe he’ll break Cole’s jaw next, depending on how he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switches his hand with his elbow and is applying more pressure. The other man claws at his clothed arms while sputtering something incoherently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen to me, Cole,” Dean whispers low, “You go near her again, you’ll be dead before the cops can fucking help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T— the fuck!” Cole spits out, and pushes Dean away with all his might, making Dean stagger back a couple of feet and he feels the other man’s fist connect with his shoulder, missing his face by seconds of good thinking on Dean’s part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean manages to get the upper hand. It’s not that hard. Cole’s shorter than him, shorter than Sam and Dean normally always win against Sam. Cole also has less strengths. He throws punches like a fucking kid and it’s really pathetic of him to think that he could overpower Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a blink of an eye, Dean sits on Cole’s back and pins one of his hands behind it. The other man winces in pain. He’s wriggling and squirming beneath Dean. It’s almost sad that he doesn’t put up more of a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off me!” Cole calls out, “I’m calling the cops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do that. Tell them that you fucking broke your restraining order while you’re at it, will ya?” Dean snarls and applies more pressure, pulling at Cole’s hand. Maybe he’ll break it? He hasn’t decided yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you fucking want?” Cole mutters, his breathing ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fucking leave my girl alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Cole snorts and Dean clubs him over the head. That fucker just really doesn’t know when to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Dean smirks darkly, “I might do just that, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think you can get away with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, that dude just doesn’t know who he’s talking to. Probably was never the brightest star on the horizon. Which makes Dean really wonder how the fuck someone like Y/N ended up with someone like Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that,” Dean says calmly, “I know that. I have friends in high places, Cole. You do as I say or you’ll see what happens. It’s your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gets off him and helps the man up before he pats Cole’s shoulder, “I have people watching you. You get too close to my girl one more time, I’ll hunt you the fuck down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, Dean walks to the door but he’s aware of Cole. Would feel if the man lashed out at him. His senses are sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of lashing out, Cole starts to laugh, “Your girl? Man, she’s not even fucking worth i—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s fist connects with Cole’s jaw and it breaks with a loud crunching sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looms over Cole, who’s holding his jaw and Dean crouches down, lowering himself to whisper into Cole’s ear, “Nobody touches what’s fucking mine, understand?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Y/N is finishing up the page and sends it out for print, her phone lights up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: I’m sorry, there’s a hold up at the club. I’ll be there in 10.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles a little at the message as she sees that it’s exactly two hours to the dot since he left. Thinks it’s absolutely cute how he doesn’t want her to think that he forgot about picking her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: No worries, take your time. I’ll probably even need another 20 to clean up everything here as I will be out for the next few days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not even a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. She has to go to Washington. And she’ll be there for two nights. Two fucking nights without Dean. She honestly doesn’t know if she will survive. He’s quite addictive if she can say so.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she shut down her computer and packed away her laptop her phone lights up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: I’m waiting down in the foyer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiles to herself and says goodbye to the last remaining colleague before she takes the elevator down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the elevator opens up, Dean’s talking to the security guy. They seem to be in deep conversation but when Dean notices her, he turns his head and greets her with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair is a little messy, and he’s dressed in casual jeans and a simple black shirt, a plaid shirt thrown over it. It’s still a look she has to get used to. She wonders, though, why he changed? It also seems like he showered and the bandage is off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean greets her, bending down a little to kiss her, “Sorry, it got a little messy and I had to take another shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it?” She asks, and it might have come out more accusatory than she intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns at her, knowing exactly what she thinks, “Jesus, baby, are we still discussing this?” Cupping her chin between his fingers, he points it up to look at him, “How many times do I have to say it? I’m not fucking anyone else, alright? Not when you fuck me so good already anyway,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins down at her and god, how could she think things like that when he’s been so helpful and she can really see that he cares for her? She feels dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an accident with the champagne fountain, you can ask Cas.” He whispers, before he molds his lips to hers and how can she not believe him now. It’s not really fair that he uses his charming techniques to get her to calm down. It’s not fucking fair that it actually works either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean breaks the kiss to take her bag from her hand and walks her out of the building, his other hand firm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you have to leave tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My train’s going at 9am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean grins as he opens the trunk and drops in her belongings, “Get in, I wanna take you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about another thirty minutes, and a drive through their old neighborhood, Dean stops at a place she only knew from hearsay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s by the back entrance of the big park. The car park is surrounded by big old trees, making it a perfect place for teens to meet and do all kinds of naughty things. She never knew because nobody ever brought her here. Y/N heard that they were illegally drinking and smoking here, heard that some had sex in their cars as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kills the engine and looks at her, one eyebrow raised, “You know where we are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts out a laugh, “Yeah, why are we here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Dean says and reaches under his seat to roll the bench seat back to the max, “It was always my fantasy to bring you out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs at her arm, flinches a little because his hand is still hurt, but he wouldn’t let it slow him down and she finds herself straddling him, his arms are around her waist, holding her tight while he cranes his neck. Their noses touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to bring me out here?” Y/N whispers, rubbing their noses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to do? Get me drunk? Get me high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-huh,” He mumbles and tries to kiss her but she pulls her face away with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean breathes out, “Wanted to do just this,” He kisses her and she lets him, lets him tease along her lip with his tongue, “Kiss myself stupid on your soft lips, wanted to feel you wriggling in my lap,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” She giggles and it’s her who kisses him now and Dean leans his head back, letting her rain kisses all over his face, his jaw, his neck. She licks a stripe up his throat to his ear, sucks in the lobe and he groans out low. His breathing is heavy, his heart is beating as fast as hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N grinds in his lap, feels him hardening in his pants, thinks that she’ll ruin it if she doesn't stop because she’s getting wetter by the second. She breaks the kiss and Dean’s mouth chases after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles out in a whisper, “Dean, your pants,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with my pants?” He’s frowning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll soil them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grins, it’s all cocky and wide, “Take it off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Her eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on, there’s nobody around,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s not wrong about that. But still. Sex in a public place? She definitely has never done that. Which is the reason why it’s probably so fucking appealing. She can’t lie that it doesn’t turn her on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” She smiles at him and her hands work on his belt buckle before they pull at his zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He lets out a groan, kisses her cheek and jaw and licks at her earlobe while she’s concentrating on getting the zipper down. His one hand goes below her shirt, fingers tweaking at one of her nipples. Distracting is what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens his jeans wide enough to take his cock out of it’s confines, leaves the elastic of his underwear just below his balls and she actually bursts out laughing when she sees his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasps, “That was not the reaction I was expecting, but okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s still laughing when she kisses him, “You did that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you,” Dean grins and sinks his teeth into her bottom lip, “I was hoping you’d be delighted. Did not expect to get laughed at my dick, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay but never laugh at my cock again, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” She giggles as she wraps her hand around it, it’s hot and heavy in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wears a cock ring. The same one she held up for him last time. The one that has a little vibration thingy attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, turn it on and ride me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a wide grin on her face and she does what she’s told, pushes at the little power button on the side and Dean groans when it jumps to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He chuckles, “Don’t know how long I can hold off, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smacks her hand against Dean’s chest, “I swear if you come now, I won’t talk to you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never do that,” Dean lets out a whine as he bucks his hips and she knows that she needs to hurry to get on that before it’s over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting herself on her knees, her hand goes beneath her skirt and she hooks her finger into the crotch of her underwear, pulls it to the side while holding her skirt up with her other hand. Dean already has his vibrating dick in his hand and threads the head through her slick as she lowers herself some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you’re so wet baby,” The slicking sound of wet skin rubbing together can be heard in the car, even above the vibrating sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws her head back a little, closes her eyes when she sits down further, impaling herself on Dean’s cockhead. The vibrations from his cock travels to her cunt and already it clenches, making him curse and grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking him further, she slowly sits down, moaning out when she’s fully seated, the vibration is right at her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, fuck—,” She grits her teeth before taking her bottom lip between them, biting down on it because she knows that she can’t make too loud a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean notices her grimacing, knows that she wants to moan and he quickly places his hand on the back of her neck, draws her down and kisses her. He drinks up her moans, sucks in her tongue and she’s doesn’t think she can even breath because it feels so fucking great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parts with a peck on her lips, leaves his hand on the back of her neck and holds her there, “Grind on it, baby, make yourself come,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head at him and starts to move her hips, slow at first. God, it feels really great, the vibration hits her right and Dean lets himself sink lower, lays the back of his head on the seat and she braces both her hands on either side of his head on the seat, fingernails digging into the leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful,” Dean says and he looks at her like he’s really in awe. She thinks that he’s lying because nobody can look good from that angle. But she can’t dwell on it, she’s so close to coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s big hand grabs at her ass cheeks, kneading and spanking down on them, making her yelp and giggle. She can feel that one of his hands has less strength and she makes a mental note to fix it up once they get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The windows of the car start to fog up, and she’s sure that their movement can be seen on the outside, the car must be rocking. It’s just... since she’s with Dean, she cares less about these things, she’s more daring because she trusts him. She absolutely can’t say that she doesn’t love the new person she has become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this come close to your fantasy?” She’s breathing heavily as she looks down to him, sees him looking back at her with a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” He whispers, “God, you have no idea how many nights I stayed awake thinking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about her? A lot? If her face wouldn’t have been flush from the fucking, she thinks it’s would be even more now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come for me baby?” Dean swallows hard, “I can’t fucking hold out any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N thinks it’s weird. She thought that cock rings should make the guy go on for longer, but apparently, Dean’s dick doesn’t work like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” She mumbles, starts to grind on him faster and Dean’s hand are on her hips, helping her move as good as he can, “God, you’re so deep and the vibrations, fuck— I’m coming, Dean, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” He whispers, and he lets her bury her face next to his, as he bucks his hips, driving his dick deeper in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs start to tremble, her cunt clenches as she gushes around him. He comes too, grunts out some curses that she can not understand, while his fingertips dig into the flesh around her waist, holding her tight as he bucks his hips a couple more times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean chuckles, tilts his head to kiss her forehead. He moves his hand in between them and down to the ring, switching off the vibrations. Dean kisses at the place where her neck meets her shoulder, licks at her flesh, “Better than I could have ever imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles into his skin, and they stay like that for a while longer. Y/N already dreads him slipping out of her. She hates the feeling of the emptiness she feels after sex. Especially with him. Dean knows that too, because she can feel that he wants to hold out for as long as possible too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sharp knock at their window that makes her hold her breath and sends her heart racing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s jumpy in his arms and Dean’s holding her tighter as they both stare at the source of the knocking. It’s right by the window next to him, and a dark shadowy figure can be seen through the fogged up window of the Impala. Her heart races, he can feel it drumming against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure raps frantically at the window again, and Y/N’s struggling in his arms, wriggles herself around and tries to get off of him, but he holds her still, shushes her, tucks her hair back behind her ear, and brushes his knuckles over her cheek, “Shhhh, it’s okay, stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a frown on her face and Dean has to chuckle at that, to which her eyes widen some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” He assures her, and his hand leaves her face to roll down the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright flashlight shines into their eyes and she quickly looks away, buries her face in the crook of his neck while Dean squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Officer,” Dean greets the figure, giving him a courtesy nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re not allowed to park here this late, right?” The officer asks, and Dean could see the penny drop as soon as he sees Dean’s grin, “Oh! Mr. Winchester! Alright, keep doing whatever you’re doing. I’m gone, have a good night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dean says calmly and rolls the window up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N plies her face from his neck and stares at him, the frown lines on her forehead grow some more and he evens them out with his thumb while he grins at her. He can see that she has a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that the officer had no intention of commenting on what they were doing out here in the dark of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Have a good night?” She hisses out and it’s cute, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles and pulls her down by her top, kisses the corner of her lips because she’s a little upset and she tilts her head to the side before he could hit his target, “Baby, I would never put you in the position where you could get in trouble. I knew who would be on duty for the park today and it happened that it’s someone I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where?” Her nose scrunches up. That’s something new. He thinks he’s seen all of her facial expressions, yet he’s still discovering new things about her. It makes him weak. Adorable is what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t resist booping her nose with his forefinger, but she doesn’t budge, the nose keeps scrunching, the frown deepens and Dean sighs out, “He’s a VIP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course he is,” She scoffs, “But what if he saw more? What if he uses his knowledge of your nightly trysts to blackmail you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to laugh at that, and when he looks at her, Y/N’s not smiling with him. There’s not even a little smirk at the corner of her lips. She’s really really concerned about it and it makes him uneasy. There’s something about the way she trains her gaze down, something about the way she bites at her lips. Something tells Dean that she’s been burned before and fuck, did it happen? Was someone blackmailing her? He wants to find out, but he thinks that it’s not going to be now, not going to tonight. She’ll talk when she’s ready. He swears, if it’s fucking Cole, that dude will get his balls ripped out next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kisses her lips, his hand on her shoulder, fingers long and palms wide around her neck, grounding her to him. When he speaks again, his voice is soft, “That’s impossible. The things I know about that guy?” It makes him shudder even thinking about it, “I can safely say that I’ve got the upper hand here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” She breathes out, but he knows that nothing is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>K</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands leave her shoulder and hips and search for hers. When he finds them, he takes them in his. They’re so small compared to his and he still can’t believe that he gets to hold them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, I’m thorough,” He whispers, places her hand to his lips and leaves featherlight kisses on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sigh above him and he looks up to see her pouting a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, “Do you know how I got to where I am now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands goes up to her face, traces along her cheekbone and jawline with his fingertips, “Because I’m always at least one step ahead. I always know what will happen when I do something, and I’m ready to take the fall when something goes wrong. It’s just that nothing will go wrong now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knows that it sounds cocky. It is. It’s also the truth. He made it through school like that and he thought that she knew it as well as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she does, because he can feel her body relaxing on top of him, “Can we go home?” She’s still pouting and Dean knows it’s because she’s tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was a lot tonight, and he maybe shouldn’t have brought her out here, but the dude was on duty for this park only once every fortnight. Dean couldn’t let the opportunity slip away. He knows that it might have been selfish, but she enjoyed it too, so at least he hopes that it is a little selfless either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can,” Dean nods his head, but then she’s not moving. He has to chuckle again, “Never thought that I ever have to say that but, baby, you need to get off me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really never thought he’d had to say it when all he wants is to stay like this. With his dick still inside. It’s a good feeling. He’s going out of a limb to admit that it’s even the best feeling in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh,” She pouts and he smirks, reaches out a hand to thumb at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cozy,” Her lips now spread into a grin, which is addictive, and Dean smiles with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean agrees wholeheartedly, though. Agrees that it feels fucking great to just be inside her. He would absolutely love to stay. Perhaps wait for him to get hard again and fuck her all over, a third time in less than twelve hours, but he has to be the responsible one around here, because she has to get up early and he doesn’t even know if she’s already packed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands go around her waist, lifts her off him and she squeals and giggles. His soft cock comes out with a squelching sound. Some cum drips out and leaves a trail on the leather seat to where he plops her down. Dean doesn’t care about that, though, can’t possibly care. It’s going to serve as a temporary memento to their late night escapade. He’d like to keep it that way, but he knows he can’t because that would be absolutely weird and disgusting, right? Yeah, right. She’s fucking with his mind to even consider the things he’s thinking, but strangely, Dean’s super okay with it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He parks in front of her building and takes her things from his trunk. He lets her take his hand to guide him inside, and up the stairs to her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N toys with the keyhole when she turns around, “Are you staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean grins, “Yes, I’m staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back inside, he can see that she’s already packed as there’s a small carry on bag resting right by the entrance. Well, if he knew that before, but that’s good, so they don’t have to rush in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s stomach twists when he thinks about her leaving, even though he tells himself that it’s only for two fucking nights. He managed a whole lifetime without her, two nights should be easy. Should be. Yeah, she’s absolutely fucking with his head because his brain makes him act like a lovesick teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slip into the shower together and Dean has to make sure to take the cock ring off before he could get hard again and he knows that he will because that has become a common thing around her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N takes it out of his hand, rinses it thoroughly and walks out of the bathroom while he discharges the rest of his clothing. He hears the drawer open and close, grins smugly because of course she wants to keep that thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean soaps her up in the shower and he has to hold himself back from fucking her again. That’s another thing, he doesn’t know what’s wrong with his libido either. It really feels like he’s seven-fucking-teen again and he’s sure that she’ll be the death of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s finished before him and slips into bed while he brushes his teeth. When he’s finished, he lifts the covers, and she whines with half closed lids at the loss of the warmth that escapes from beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshhh,” He hushes and smiles when she turns on her back and spreads her arm for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays his head on her chest, searching for her heartbeat, when her hand comes up to stroke his hair. And he likes that, he really does. It’s not just the sex they share. It’s these little moments and gestures of intimacy that makes his heart fill up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go,” Y/N mumbles above him. He can hear her voice vibrating in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t want you to go either,” He replies, his hand strokes at her arm, “It’s only two nights, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do something fun when you’re back,” He grins because her hand on his scalp stills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to see more rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rooms are closed when you’re back.” He mutters, he knew he forgot to tell her something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a fancy dress party. It was all Claire’s idea and apparently the club is not a dictatorship but a democracy where employees are being heard, they can pitch in their ideas and if they get enough votes, it’s going to happen. I didn’t know what everyone would be playing against me.” Dean nuzzles his face into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true, they all voted and he and another employee thought it was a little over the top for the season as autumn is a long way to go but apparently, Claire was very persuasive. He bets it’s because she sleeps with the majority of them but what does he know, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, poor baby,” Y/N chuckles and strokes his head some more. The pressure of her nails digging into his scalp is just perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come to the costume party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “Of course you can. But you have to dress up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will,” She’s laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too revealing.” He growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head and looks at her, “Do you really want me to tell you why? I thought you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s grinning. That fucking little minx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, just really like hearing you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean replicates her grin, moves his hand to brace himself on the mattress and looms over her, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re mine and I don’t share what’s mine.” He whispers, lips ghosting over hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours.” She agrees, tongue wetting her lips and Dean can’t wait anymore, crashes his mouth onto hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss grows harder, rougher and he knows that he should stop, even though his mind doesn’t want to. With a last bite to her lips, Dean pushes himself away again and lays next to her, “Now we sleep,” His voice is rough and strained from kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only pushes out a whiny sound from her throat before she climbs into his arms. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N wakes up to an empty space next to her. She immediately sits up and looks around. Dean’s clothes were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he leave her while she slept?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her phone from her nightstand and checks if he left her a message but there’s nothing. The only things she sees is that she still has an hour before she has to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did he go? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already lifting the blanket with the intention of getting out of bed, she hears the key being turned in the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stills immediately and listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of a lock as the door is closed again. Heavy footsteps walk along the hardwood flooring and then, she sees it. She sees him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s holding a tray of coffees in his one hand, a bag of something really good smelling in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He greets her and walks into the room, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead, “Thought you could use a coffee before you leave and you really don’t have anything edible here, how do you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s in awe and can’t stop staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asks and raises one eyebrow, clearly a little irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Y/N grins, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is new to her. Someone who brings her coffee and food. She doesn’t think she’s ever had anyone do that for her. Not ever. And maybe, she thinks, Rufus is right. Maybe she should keep him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean drives her to the train station, even making the effort to park his car and walk her to the platform. Her hand in his. And she likes that. Likes how he really fucking cares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her into an embrace and places a kiss on the top of her head, before he makes her look up to him. Her hands are around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s knuckles graze her cheeks, and he smirks a little, “Be good, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” She replies and he kisses her forehead, lingering there a little longer than usual, to which she has to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He mumbles, lips moving on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you checking my temperature?” Y/N looks up to see Dean blush. She loves when he’s all flustered and shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have packed something in your bag,” Dean says and she knows it’s a distraction from the question but also what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check it once the train leaves,” He winks before bending down to kiss her on the lips and it’s not fair because she couldn’t ask anything anymore, she’s too lost in the kiss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waits until the train departs and waves one handed while he has the other hand crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she’s a safe distance away, she takes her bag, unzips it. Her heart is racing. What did he pack for her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a colorful box in lilac/orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WE VIBE</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She honestly has no idea what it is but the eyes of the woman sitting across from her widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N unpacks it, shrieks out and claps her hand over her mouth when she realizes what it is. The woman across is laughing and honestly, she wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that she doesn’t want to call him in front of the woman and she doesn’t want to leave her bag alone, she texts Dean instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Thanks for embarrassing me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer comes straight away. He must have known that she would dig into her bag as soon as he was out of sight and was just waiting for her to text him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Oh, you know… Just unpacked it unsuspectingly and I was holding a vibrator in my hand while the woman across from me was laughing her ass off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can see the three dots appearing and reappearing a couple of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Sorry, I think I just snorted coffee out of my nose</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Serves you right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Let me know when you use it. I have an app.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Yeah, I can control it from here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Oh my god</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Ah, just call me Dean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: Bye, Dean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D: Talk to you later, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean arrives at the club and to his surprise, Cas’ still here. He didn’t think he’d be seeing the cleaning crew, though. The dark haired man supervised them as they cleaned the paint off the walls. He drives past them and parks his Baby in the garage before he goes out to face them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pissed and overly grumpy. It’s too fucking early to be dealing with bullshit. But he’s also grumpy because he had to see Y/N off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around the corner, Cas’ notices him and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Dean asks, sees them washing down the red paint. It looks bloody and it smells awful. It almost made him nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cas sighs, “It’s nothing I couldn’t deal with, so I didn’t feel the need to call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Dean crosses his arms over his chest, watches the paint come off the walls before he turns to Cas, “Security footage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got it,” Cas says, but he doesn’t look happy about it so Dean already knows that it’s probably not even worth mentioning, “The guy wore a Vendetta mask and was dressed in black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Dean breathes out, his hand goes up to rub at his forehead. There’s a puddle of paint running down the pavement towards him, and he takes a step to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s moments like these that Dean wants to give up completely. That he wants to just sell the whole fucking thing and go do something else, being a fucking accountant for the firm Sam’s working in or just something that’s less stressful. Somewhere where he has to deal with less hate, maybe. Less jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a hand on Cas’ shoulder, “You go home and get some shut eye. I’ll see you for the briefing later,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K,” Cas answers and turns to walk away. Looking back, he calls out to Dean, “Balth is waiting in your office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groans and rolls his eyes at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he can’t catch a fucking break around here.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks into his office and sees Balthazar sitting on the couch. The man’s busy working on his laptop. A scent of coffee lingers in the air. He must have brought a cup with him because Dean doesn’t have a coffee machine in his office. What he has, though, is a fucking bar and he wonders if it would be too soon to pour himself a couple of fingers? It’s probably five o’clock </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though his mouth waters at the thought of the burning liquid filling his throat and clouding his head, Dean abandons the thought quite quickly. She doesn’t like him to drink. It has a lot to do with how she grew up and Dean respects that, has toned it down since Y/N came back into his life, and he wants to keep that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balth,” Dean greets the man and walks over to his desk, sits down with a loud grunt, “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Dean nods and holds it up, takes a look at it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bandaged. Y/N was telling him that he should let her do it or she’ll get angry at him. He smirks at the memory. He would have loved to say that she could get mad all she wants, because he likes how cute she looks when she’s mad, but he thinks that would have been a bad move on his part, so he just held still while she sat on his lap and bandaged his hand. The lap sitting was a deal he negotiated because he said that he wouldn’t let her if she wouldn’t sit on his lap. She rolled her eyes but sat down and it’s crazy how his lap was made for her to sit on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar clears his throat before he closes his laptop, and Dean is catapulted back to reality. Back to an annoying work day. He thinks maybe he should take a break, ask her if she’s game to go on a road trip. Just the two of them, driving where the road takes them with no clear destination. Dean doesn’t think he needs one with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve stayed with Cole after you left.” Balthazar says while he places his laptop back into its bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Dean frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t press charges,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorts, “Yeah, because we have the upper hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no surprise. Dean knew that he wouldn’t. If he would, he’d see his ass in jail and Dean doubts that Cole would survive a day in there. All Dean wanted was to make a statement and he thinks that he was pretty clear about what the statement entailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you should be more careful with breaking bones.” Balthazar gets up from the couch and walks over to the chair across from Dean. He doesn’t sit down, though, only braces his hands on it, leaning in a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was touching what’s fucking mine, Balth. What do you want me to do?” Dean shouts out and immediately regrets his outburst because it hurt his own ears. He pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s too fucking early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean calms down a little, he asks, “So, you had your eyes on him? He wasn’t anywhere near the club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I drove him to the ER and he underwent surgery to correct his fucking jaw that you broke. He’ll stay there for the next two days, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean nods. It’s not exactly good when it comes to the club, though, because Cole’s out of the picture, “Can you get more people on board? I want someone watching the club after closing. It’s a tiny window of time, three, maybe four hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar nods, “I can do that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Balthazar left, Dean decided to start up his computer since he hasn’t checked his emails for a couple of days now. He deliberately doesn’t have his work emails on his phone. It’s his private property and he made it clear from the beginning that he’s separating work and private life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean clicks through the emails. There are some new member sign ups that he needs to go through. Some harmless threats which he usually bins right away. But then there are some mails that are more worrying as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks on the first one with the title </span>
  <em>
    <span>I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The email opens up to pictures of the altercation in front of Y/N’s office building. Dean can see that it was shot from across the street. Maybe from a parked car. He immediately forwards the pictures to Balthazar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are more emails. Without pictures though, just words. Hurtful ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I WILL TAKE YOU AND YOUR CLUB DOWN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHAME ON YOU</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR CLUB WILL BE CLOSED. MARK MY WORDS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s really nothing new. He gets those threats quite a lot and he always makes sure to block the sender but they keep making new email accounts and so he’ll keep deleting and blocking them. Dean can’t win in this, but neither can they, so at least there’s that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, while Dean’s briefing his employees, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He fishes it out, thinks it’s Balthazar calling him about new developments. The man had called earlier already, only to suggest for Dean to get a fucking bodyguard but Dean really doesn’t know about that. He just thinks it’s a waste of money. Only when Balth mentioned that Y/N’s safety might be in danger too, does Dean at least agree to consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stops his speech to look at the caller ID, has to suppress his smirk while he holds up his index finger, “I gotta take this one, Cas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” The other man jumps in, grins himself because he knows, and Dean actually wants to wipe that smile from Cas’ face but he gotta hurry if he wants to take it before she hangs up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns around, picks it up, smiles like an idiot because apparently, he lost the ability to control his fucking face, “Hey,” Dean walks up the stairs and disappears into the VIP room for some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, am I interrupting? You must be busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like she’s pouting, Dean bites back a chuckle, “No, it’s okay, you never interrupt. How’s the workshop going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to sound cheerful, doesn’t want to tell her about the things that happened yet. There’s no need for her to worry, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, boring,” Y/N sighs, and adds, “I have a short break before I have to go for the mandatory dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flips his wrist, sees that it’s past 5pm. He grins, “You wanna spice things up at the dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Her voice is almost whiny as she considers his words, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” Dean smiles, “Jesus, I’m getting all excited myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas appears in the room and Dean nods at him, “Baby, I gotta go, I need to finish something here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” It sounds like she’s pouting and god, Dean feels bad for making her feel like he doesn’t have time for her or that he doesn’t care when all he’s doing is to make fucking time. But he guesses she’ll understand once they see each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear it and let me know when you’re going to dinner, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She sighs, “Miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs, closes his eyes briefly, his heart flutters at those words. He smiles at the feeling, “I miss you, too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N runs up to her room right after dinner, keys in her hand and leans back against the closed door as soon as she’s inside. She’s dripping wet from that vibe but she didn’t come yet. She doesn’t know how Dean does it but he always managed to stop when she’s about to come, making her whine out audibly once, and when Charlie, her friend from college who sat next to her asked what was wrong, she just said that she liked the food very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, it was so embarrassing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks about calling him but he’s probably busy working as it’s already past 10pm and the club is at its peak right about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off her shoes, she walks to the bathroom to clean her face and she brushes her teeth,  walking out into the bedroom shortly after. She quickly gets out of her dress and slips out of her panties that are completely soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The device is still inside of her and clear enough, it starts to buzz again, making her shriek out. She swears if he won’t let her come again—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—her phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting herself fall onto the bed, still in only her bra and nothing else — except for the vibrator in her pussy — she grabs at her clutch that she left there before she walked to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibrator still buzzes lightly inside of her and she picks up, has to gnaw on her bottom lip to suppress the moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the worst!” It blurts out of her as soon as she swipes her thumb across the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” He’s laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She pouts and moves up the bed, rests her back against the headboard while she spreads her legs and enjoys the buzzing between her thighs, “You turn me on and then you stop, and I was so close to coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, poor baby,” Dean says in his mumbling voice and it sounds so fucking sexy, “Are you still turned on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She mutters under her breath, “Please, you have to let me come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He chuckles, “Have you been good, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s pulling that card, isn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. Please?” She nods and whines, teeth sinking into her bottom lip when she feels the buzzing getting stronger, moaning out shamelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you sound so fucking sexy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear him growl on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you do,” There’s another increase of vibration and god, it makes her arch her back, as a shrieking sound rolls off her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do? I don’t think so, sweetheart. I’m getting hard just hearing you moan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It— ah— it’s your v—voice, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My voice? What’s with my voice, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s like he’s taunting her because it rolls deep, smooth like fucking honey and it feels like he’s wrapping her up in the warm sound. He increases the vibrations, and she didn’t know it could go further up but it does. One of her hands goes to her tit, kneads at it while she has a tight grip around her phone with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah— it’s.. Fuck— it’s so deep and gravelly and oh god— it’s sexy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He chuckles, “Bet you’re so wet, ain’tcha, baby? You always are so wet for me. It’s the fucking best thing. Especially when you gush and come around my cock, Jesus—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing is ragged, he’s turned on too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. At least she’s not the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My panties were soaked. I took them off and now I’m on my bed in only my bra,” She manages to say, tongue darts out to wet her lips, “Wish you were here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was there too. Wish I could kiss you. I’d be right between your thighs right now, eating you out like you’re the sweetest thing, because you fucking are,” It comes out a little strained, “Does me telling you these thing turn you on, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She chokes out a moan, “You could read me the goddamn phone book and it would turn me on, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, I’m just imagining you right now, all spread out and wet,” There’s a low growl before he speaks again, “Can you do me a favor, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, sweetheart,” His voice is more stern. Doesn’t make it less sexy, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God the praise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y/N has to press her thighs together, already so fucking close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean goes on, “Take off your bra for me, baby. Take your thumb and forefinger, give them a firm tug for me, bet your nipples are sensitive, huh? I wanna hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits up to unclasp her bra before she throws it carelessly into the room. Leaning back again, her right hand goes to her left nipple, tugs hard and moans out in pained pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He coos, “Such a fucking good girl,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration increases again and she thinks that’s the maximum it can go. Hopes it is, because she’s right there, dancing dangerously on the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, please, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—I got you, baby,” He breathes out a soft chuckle, “Come, you can come, now. Come for me, okay? I wanna hear you come for me.” His whispering low, and the words paired with his voice, plus the added buzzing in her cunt was enough to tip her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His voice is really out of his world. She comes with a squeal. His name rolls off her tongue as she squeezes her eyes shut and her legs start to tremble. Her hips buck up and she doubles over and has to roll herself into a fetal position on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a ringing in her ear from the orgasm and she feels the vibration getting softer until it’s completely gone. Dean’s voice is faint in her ear through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl. My fucking good girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows hard, her eyes are still closed. When Y/N comes back to her senses, she starts to giggle and then she hears it. The knock at her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Dean asks as she sits up straight, startled from the knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, someone just knocked at my door.” She says, her heart’s still pounding fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, open it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, who would knock at this time of night? I’m sure they just have the wrong room.” She doesn’t know if she’s trying to talk to him or talk herself out of her anxiety of the realization that someone came knocking at her door late at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s room service?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I just came from dinner, I didn’t order anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, I didn’t think it would be this hard!” Dean growls and she might be hearing things because she hears the deep growl outside of her door? He sighs then, “Baby, I really think you should open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you didn’t... Dean, no.” She scrambles off the bed, and somehow she doesn’t even care if she’s fucking naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, yes!” He chuckles lightly, “Come on, I’m standing in the hallway with a visible boner and I think if someone sees it, they’ll call the cops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hangs up and drops the phone onto the bed as she makes her way to the door, opens it up wide to see Dean smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Jesus</em>, she opens the door butt naked and everyone who would have walked past could have seen! <em> What is she thinking? </em> Dean makes himself broader, shielding her with his body and pushes her right into the room. He closes the door one handed, and as soon as he’s inside, she climbs him like a damn fucking tree, wrapping her legs around him and hooks her feet on the small of his back while she crashes her lips on his. </p><p>Of course he lets her. Lets her take everything she needs because he’d be lying if he says that he isn’t needy too.</p><p>And it feels so damn good to have her in his arms. It makes him forget how annoying the drive was to get here. Makes him forget how hard it was to drive and thumb at his phone at the same time without her getting suspicious and without him getting fucking killed at high speed.</p><p>It was all fucking worth it. </p><p>Y/N breaks the kiss and cradles his face between her palms, fingers brushing along his scruff, “You drove all the way here?” She asks, like she still doesn’t believe that he’s here.</p><p>Dean chuckles and pecks her lips again, because he just can’t get enough, “Yeah,” </p><p>“Just to see me?” She asks, while she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>, how can Dean say that he’d do so much more for her? That the four hours drive here was fucking peanuts to the lengths he’d go through? He’d drive through fucking hurricanes if he has to.</p><p>“Only for you,” He smiles. His hand finds the back of her neck, holds her close and kisses her again, while at the same time he walks further into the room with her still attached to him. </p><p>Dean kneels on the bed, leans down to drop her off carefully, and when he gets back up, he looks at her. Goddamn beautiful thing, all flush and still wet because he can feel the damp patch on his dress shirt where she pressed her pussy against while he was holding her up. Her cunt’s on display and there’s still the stupid toy logged inside, taking his view from her clit. </p><p>Y/N watches him watching her, and she pushes herself further up the bed as Dean begins to shrug off his jacket. He crouches down to get out of his shoes and when he comes up again, he sees her disappearing beneath the covers. </p><p>He starts to laugh, “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Uh,” She starts to say, “I just… it feels weird being naked alone in bed.”</p><p>“Huh,” He breathes out, “Does it?” His fingers working faster on his damn fucking buttons, and he wants to tear the fabric off himself, make them pop, but really, coming here was a last minute decision and Dean didn’t pack anything. He left the club right after briefing, right after she had called him and told him how fucking needy she was and now the buttons won’t come off fast enough. He groans in frustration and she chuckles while she props herself on her side. </p><p>“Shush your mouth,” Dean growls as he finally gets the last button off and yanks the shirt from his body before he unbuckles his belt. </p><p>The pants come off easily, the underwear too. His dick is not as hard as it was before though and Dean feels her eyes on him as he tugs at it a couple of times. There’s a sound coming from her throat and he chuckles. He knows that she likes to see him jerking off, which he doesn’t really get. Doesn’t know what’s so great about seeing him do it, but then again, he understands. Mainly because he loves to see her touching herself too.</p><p>Before he climbs into bed with her, he pulls down the covers, leaving her exposed and he grins, “Now you’re not alone anymore,” He brackets her head in with his elbows, his body covers hers as he kisses her sweet and tender. It’s different from the first kiss of the night that they shared. It’s all his sweet and caring side he pours into the kiss. </p><p>She wraps her arms around his neck, hands finding his hair and Dean likes that. Likes how she rakes her nails through the thick of it, likes how her hands travel down to the back of his neck and dig into the flesh there some more. </p><p>He parts for a brief moment, pecks her lips, her nose, her cheek, “Christ, I want you so bad,”</p><p>Y/N grins, her teeth showing and Dean kisses down her throat, sucks in her skin, draws blood to the surface. He knows that he shouldn’t be marking her, not when she has work things the next day, but he just can’t help himself. Sucks some more, because he wants to. He wants to mark her up, let every fucking last person know that she’s fucking his. And besides, Dean would let go of her if she’d tell him to, but she just giggles and he loves that too, loves that she would let him do just about anything with her. Loves how she’s strong enough to let him break her apart and fix her up again. He really doesn’t know how he fucking deserves to have her back in his life. He was a fucking idiot for not asking her out in high school but that’s in the past, isn’t it? She’s here now and Dean wants to make sure that she fucking stays.</p><p>Dean kisses further down, tongue trailing along her chest, licking up the salt of her skin before he finds her nipple and sucks one in. He tugs sharp, driving his teeth into the nub, making her grip on his head tighten, making her arch her back while pulling his face closer. </p><p>He rests his chin on her stomach, while his hand plays with both her tits. He kneads them, jiggles them around, and enjoys the feel of soft flesh beneath the palm of his hands. Dean sucks in a nipple, pops it out loudly before he takes in the other one. He does it so long until she’s giggling above him. <em> God </em>, he likes the sound.</p><p>After a while of alternating between her tits, he moves further down, kissing and biting into her flesh, thinks about marking her up some more, knows that she would fucking let him and that doesn’t fucking sit right with him. He still can’t wrap his fucking mind around how a good girl like her wants anything to do with someone like him. He wasn’t exactly a poster child growing up and even now he’s not the best of men, but he fucking knows how to treat a girl like her and that seems to be enough for her. He hopes it is. </p><p>Slotting himself between her thighs, he carefully pulls at the vibe, takes the toy out of her cunt, sees it coming out fucking glistening, slick still dripping off it. Dean takes it into his mouth, cleans it off and groans as the scent of her arousal floods his tongue and his fucking mind. </p><p>He tosses it away and begins to greedily lick at her center, tasting from the source. He thumbs her pussy lips open, groans at what he sees, “Jesus,” He growls, “Prettiest fucking pussy, baby,” </p><p>Dean licks up her cunt and she moans so sweetly above him. Her fingers find his thick hair, nails digging into his scalp as he drinks from her like a thirsty man. He watches her as he sucks at her nub, twirling his tongue around it and hums a fucking sweet melody. He loves to watch her coming apart, feels pride every time she lets him.</p><p>His licks get more frantic, and he sucks harder. God, he could spend the whole night just eating her out and not coming himself. He really wouldn’t mind.</p><p>It’s getting messier because she gets wetter. Half his face is soaked while the slurping sound is loud in the hotel room and she keens and writhes below him. Her voice is like a broken record player that’s chanting his name over and over again. </p><p>Her legs cramp around his face, and he knows she’s close from the way they tremble, but somehow she’s holding on, tries to prolong the sensation. He chuckles while he laps at her nub, sucks it in and twirls his tongue around it in his mouth. </p><p>“Come,” Dean breathes against her cunt. He’s eager to feel her coming on his tongue because he can’t stop rutting his hard cock against the mattress.</p><p>It’s cute that his words are all it takes for her to let go. He thinks it’s fucking amazing, actually.</p><p>Dean spends some time licking up her juices after she comes undone, spends some time making out with her wet and slick cunt, because that’s really the second best place he likes to kiss her. </p><p>Y/N’s still blissed out as he kisses his way upwards. She cradles his face when he hovers over her, kisses his wet face and lips, tasting her own juice and swallows it down while her arm wedges between them. Her delicate fingers wrap around his cock and guide it to her warm center. Dean helps by pushing in, sinking his throbbing cock into her hot, wet heat and he has to drop his head onto her shoulder when he bottoms out. </p><p>He loves the feeling, fucking loves being inside of her. Nothing can compare to it, really. Nobody gets him to fall apart like she does. </p><p>Dean moves slow, fucks her deep just like she likes it, but he’s in no rush. He wants to take his time, wants just this, with nothing between them. Not hard and rough, no fucking toys, just slow and steady, deep and heavy. </p><p>Love making, is what it is. </p><p>And he loves that too.</p><p>Her hands are digging into his back, nails scraping along his flesh, marking him up and he doesn’t mind. He brackets her face between his elbows, kisses her forehead, works little kisses down to her nose and kisses her lips. She moans his name into his mouth as she comes again, and Dean swallows everything down, every last drop, every last syllable before he grunts and buries his own face into the crook of her neck.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s almost 1am when he carries her out of the shower and tucks her into bed. He had made her come one more time in the shower, and now she can barely keep her eyes open. Dean thinks it’s super cute. </p><p>While he walks over to his things to retrieve his phone out of his pants pocket, he hears her. </p><p>“Are you going to stay?” She peeks out of the covers, and Dean has to grin.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. Unless you want me to leave?” He strolls closer, places his phone on the nightstand. </p><p>Y/N’s eyes are on him, “Nuh-uh,”</p><p>Dean chuckles, “No?” He lifts the covers, slides in next to her, his arm wraps around her middle, pulling her close and she lays her head on his chest. </p><p>“No, you stay, please?”</p><p>“For as long as you want me to.” He mumbles and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>She changes her position, nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, leaves a kiss on his throat there, right where his pulse point is. Right where she can feel his heart beating fast. </p><p>“Forever.” She whispers softly and Dean doesn't know that his heart can pick up its pace even more. He’s going to pass out if she keeps saying shit like that. Shit that fucking makes him want to propose to her right away, even though it’s been only a couple of weeks. </p><p>And maybe, he thinks, that’s their way of saying that they care. There’s no need for <em> I love you </em>’s. He knows that it might be harder for her to love and trust someone again after what she’s been through, and he doesn’t need to hear her say it, doesn’t want to rush her into anything. All he actually wants is for her to know that he is, in fact, utterly and ridiculously head over heels in love with her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Her alarm wakes her from her slumber, and she knows that she has to get up but the realization that she’s going to have to sit into boring lectures and has to listen the whole day again doesn’t really get her going. </p><p>“You should get up,” Dean mumbles groggily beside her and she groans again. </p><p>Y/N nuzzles closer to him, her nose touching his shoulder, “You should get up, too.”</p><p>“Me? Why me?”</p><p>God, his voice when he just woke up does things to her. </p><p>“It’s only fair,” She says, kisses his shoulder and Dean chuckles. </p><p>“Is that all it takes? If I get up you’ll get up too?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” </p><p>“And if I stay in bed?” He grins, and turns his head to place a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Then I still have to get up and that’s not fair.” She pouts.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t say this, but what if you skip the workshop and we stay in bed, huh?” His hand comes up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. </p><p>“I can’t,” She’s still pouting.</p><p>Dean’s laughing. He’s full on laughing.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Y/N asks with a frown. </p><p>“You’re really such a good fucking girl. How many times did you miss school, huh?”</p><p>She pretends to think when they both know the answer. Hesitantly she says, “Never?”</p><p>“Duh,” Dean turns around and gets up. He walks into the bathroom and she can’t say that she minds the view of his naked ass. He really has freckles all over. </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Getting up!” He calls out, before he closes the door to the bathroom. She waits and hears the flush of the toilet. Seconds later, she hears the water running. She remembers from the short lived stay at his loft, that Dean always needs a shower to get his motor going, otherwise he’ll be grumpy all day.</p><p>She drags herself out of bed and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth.</p><p>Dean’s eyes meet hers through the mirror while he showers, “I’d say that you could join me, but I think that you won’t get to the workshop on time by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p>God, he’s so cocky about it. And he’s right, they both fucking know it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time they’re dressed, her stomach’s in knots.</p><p>Dean’s going to leave and it actually makes her not want to go to the workshop even more. </p><p>While they make their way down the elevator to reach the workshop, Dean leans his head back against the mirrored wall. He’s still tired she can see and grins at him. </p><p>He closes his eyes briefly and squints one open to stare at her, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” She says, and adds, “It’s just, you look so good in your suit. I should put you on a leash.”</p><p>Dean grins back. t’s cocky and she already regrets telling him that, “Well, would that turn you on, huh?”</p><p>She can’t roll her eyes to the back of her head fast enough, and is actually very glad that the elevator dings to signal that they have arrived on the ground floor. She walks ahead and Dean runs to keep up. </p><p>“Come on, that was funny,” He says, pulls her close by an arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>He walks her to the entrance of the conference hall where the workshop is being held and cradles her face between his palms. Dean squeezes her cheeks, laughs when her lips are making squishy fish lips, “Come on, smile a little.”</p><p>Of course she can’t hold back the smirk and Dean kisses her, sucked in both her lips, making her giggle some more. </p><p>“Hey, Y/N!” Charlie comes running.</p><p>“Hi Charlie,” Y/N greets her friend.</p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve met?” Charlie turns to Dean. Her friend’s always straight forward. That’s what she admires about the woman.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, no. I’m Dean, nice to meet you Charlie,” Dean extends his hand and Charlie takes it, smiles at him. </p><p>“Yeah, uh,” Y/N clears her throat, “Dean, my boyfriend. He’s leaving now. Bye, Dean.” </p><p>Y/N awkwardly waves a hand and Charlie looks from her to Dean and back.</p><p>“Ooookay,” Charlie says with a lift of her eyebrow but Y/N couldn’t miss the wide eyes, “I’ll be waiting inside. Bye, Dean.”</p><p>When Charlie’s a safe distance away, Dean has both his hand in his pocket.</p><p>“So,” He starts to say, and takes one step towards her, bends down to be on her level and whispers into her ear, “Your boyfriend, huh?” He parts and grins that cocky grin at her. </p><p>“Yeah? Aren’t you?” She asks, feels somewhat embarrassed. </p><p>Dean reaches out a hand and cups her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilts her head up a little and she sees the crinkles deep around his eyes. </p><p>He leans down again, his lips inches from hers, “Baby, I’m so fucking far gone on you that I’ll be whatever you want me to be,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean left her all flustered and <em> oh god</em>, he accepted and didn't object when she introduced him as her boyfriend. </p><p>Her fucking boyfriend! </p><p>Her friend, who is a boy and who she’s fucking!</p><p>The first one after Cole. The second one ever.</p><p>Charlie winked when she walked into the room light headed and Y/N could not hide her stupid grin even if she would have tried.</p><p>Y/N sighs and rolls her eyes at her friend before she makes her way over to her. </p><p>Charlie’s actually a very good friend, if not one of her best friends. They met in college where they both pursued the same dream. Charlie moved away though, leaving her alone in the city and just yesterday morning  she got a text from Charlie while she was on the train saying that Charlie was attending the workshop too. </p><p>Immediately, Charlie is all over her when Y/N sits down but at least Charlie was considerate enough and went to grab coffee for the both of them from the back of the room, where the organizers have a little breakfast table set up. </p><p>“So,” Charlie’s still grinning stupidly, “Your boyfriend, huh?”</p><p>“God, can we not talk about that, Charlie?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” The woman sounds offended, “When do you wanna talk about it? When we’re on the fucking phone?”</p><p>Well, Charlie’s not wrong. They rarely see each other anymore apart from from the weekly phone calls and she hasn’t had the time nor the feeling that she should update Charlie about her relationship status yet. Dean was kind of a secret because she’s not sure where what ever they have would lead to and she’s not the one who jumps the gun.</p><p>Y/N takes a look around them. People are still mingling together and the host hasn’t started with the morning briefing of the workshop yet. In fact, the desk in the front isn’t set up at all. </p><p>Turning back to Charlie, she’s met by the woman’s pout. She groans and sighs, “Well, he’s Dean.”</p><p>“Duh,”</p><p>“Winchester.” She adds.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widen, “The same Dean Winchester you went to high school with?”</p><p>“Ya!” </p><p>“What are the fucking chances?” Charlie laughs.</p><p>“I know!” She couldn’t help but laugh with her friend.</p><p>“The Winchester boy who I caught you during lecture writing a story about?” Charlie squints her eyes, but the smile’s still there. </p><p>She cringes at the memory, because she doesn't like to think back to college. It brings back memories of Cole and she doesn’t like that thought, at all. And oh god, she was daydreaming a lot during their lectures, and yeah, Charlie’s not wrong. She once started to write a short story about <em> a boy who was too cocky for his own good </em>. She even gave the story that title, if she remembers rightly.</p><p>Y/N nods her head. There’s not a chance she can hide the flush of her face from Charlie. The woman always knows it. </p><p>Charlie lets out a squeal and wraps her arms around Y/N, nearly sending her coffee spilling onto both of them. When Charlie parts, she looks at Y/N, and she can detect a hint of concern on her friend’s face, “Does he treat you right? Please tell me he does.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Charlie, I’m not rushing into anything, I’ve learned my lessons.” </p><p>They both know what she’s talking about. Charlie was right the fuck there when it started with Cole. It was in their last year of college. Cole was working at the bar  they frequented and she really didn’t know what he saw in her, but she was so head over heels in <em> whatever the feeling was </em>, because it sure as hell wasn’t love. It was kind of a new feeling to be wanted by someone, so new that she ignored all the fucking red flags Cole waved in front of her. It was a whirlwind romance. She moved in with him as soon as she finished college and Cole had her cut all ties to Charlie. Behind his back, she managed to keep her contact with Charlie though. Charlie was so mad at her, but still she remained in her life because Charlie knew that without her, Y/N would have nobody. </p><p>After Charlie spent years persuading her that Cole wasn’t good for her, she finally caved. It was a long process of understanding that what she had was not healthy. That the one person she trusted the most was misusing her trust. It was a long way to realize Cole’s toxic behaviour, but she was glad that she finally got it in her head. </p><p>The last straw was actually, when Cole promised her to finally find a decent job but instead of going out and doing some job hunting, she found him in their fucking bed with another woman. Apparently it wasn’t the first either. She felt so fucking dirty afterwards and ran to Charlie. Her friend helped her leave him for good, but Cole began to hunt her down and pretended that he wanted her back, stalking her wherever she went. It was again Charlie who went to the police with her to file a restraining order. </p><p>So, yeah, Y/N gets that Charlie is overprotective when it comes to her, and her friend is just afraid that Y/N will make the same mistake again.</p><p>“You deserve a good guy, you know?” Charlie says and it’s sincere. </p><p>“I know. I think Dean’s alright in that department.” She grins when she thinks of him, how can she not, “He had a crush on me in high school.”</p><p>“He did not.”</p><p>“Did, too!”</p><p>“You had one on him, too, didn’t you?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“I mean, who didn’t? He was Dean Winchester. The bad boy everyone was gushing over.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her and Charlie continued to talk until the workshop started. They talked again at lunch. She told her friend everything. How Dean earns his money, how he took care of her when she was sick, how she’s so insecure that she gets jealous of other women and thinks that Dean only plays with her feelings. That is apparently normal, Charlie said, and she begged for Y/N to let her come see the club and she promised to ask Dean about it.</p><p>They went to dinner together in the evening and Charlie made the drive home because she had work the next morning and Charlie doesn’t live too far away from here, unlike her. She has to stay another night and take the train home in the morning. </p><p>Y/N keys in her card, debates on taking the <em> DO NOT DISTURB </em>sign back in but decides to leave it on the door. Once inside she can still smell Dean’s cologne. She walks to the unmade bed and dives face first into it and buries her face into the covers and pillow where he was sleeping last night. The smell of his skin still lingers in the sheets and she breathes it in.</p><p>They texted today while she had lunch and some more during dinner, but that’s about it. It’s almost 10pm. Dean’s working right now, and even though she would love to hear his voice, she decides not to call. She’ll see him tomorrow. It’s not that far away when she thinks about it. Still… it’s so close, yet so far. </p><p>She closes her eyes, breathing in his scent some more even though she knows that she should pack her things to be ready to leave before 6am but dragging herself away just seems impossible right now. She also knows that if she’d hurry, she can be back in bed sooner and buries her face back in here, but still, she’s just too fucking weak right now. </p><p>There’s a vibration at the end of the bed, where she left her purse. Yanking her eyes open, she heaves herself up and crawls towards the source. She takes it out and scans the caller ID, smiling as she goes. </p><p>Quickly, she swipes her thumb over the button, “Hey,” Her heart flutters.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean replies with a chuckle.</p><p>The background sound is muffled. She takes it he’s in his office. </p><p>“How are you?” Dean asks, and Y/N hears the sound of him reclining into his chair, hears the creaking of the leather. </p><p>“Good,” She answers, “‘M so tired.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it out tonight.”</p><p>Yeah, he’s told her that already and she was okay with it. It would have been exhausting for him to drive here two nights in a row and she gets it, there’s really nothing that he has to be sorry for.</p><p>“Don’t be, that’s okay. I wasn’t expecting you to. And I didn’t even expect you to come here the first night either.”</p><p>“I would have,”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So,” He chuckles, tries to lighten up the mood, “What are you wearing?”</p><p>It works, because Y/N’s smiling. She scrambles off the bed, and jams the phone between her cheek and shoulder to pull the zipper down at the back of her skirt, “I’m just getting out of my clothes now.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth, as she lets the skirt slide down her thighs before her hands work on her shirt, “I’m in my underwear.”</p><p>“Take it off,” Dean mumbles.</p><p>She has to grin at that, “Why?”</p><p>“It’s just,” He starts and pauses to think before he adds, “I love it when you wear nothing but a smile on your face.”</p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“Yeah, don’t get me wrong. I love it when you wear clothes, especially when you’re wearing my shirts, but I love it when you’re naked, too.” Dean breathes out, “Jesus, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”</p><p>She chuckles.</p><p>Just when she’s about to say more, she hears an opening of a door, hears music spilling in and then Dean takes the phone away from his face, hears a muffled ‘<em> Yeah, I’ll be right down </em>’.</p><p>“Yeah, uh,” He starts, when he’s back on the phone with her, “I’m needed down stairs and now I have a boner. Great. Well, I just wanted to call to say good night. I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep and now I got more than I bargained for.”</p><p>She smiles, “No worries, Dean. I should probably go to sleep soon if I wanna catch the train on time.”</p><p>Dean sighs, “I miss you.”</p><p>Y/N smiles as she feels her heart clenching. She chuckles, “I miss you too.”</p><p>“Text me what time you arrive, okay? I’ll pick you up.”</p><p>She grins, “You know that you don’t have to, right?”</p><p>“I know, but I want to.”</p><p>“‘K,” She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, tries not to squeal because she’s happy.</p><p>“Good night, baby.” Dean says and she can hear him smile. </p><p>“Night, Dean.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The train ride was uneventful and as soon as the train arrived at the platform, her heart started to race. Y/N wonders if Dean’s going to be here like he promised. He’d texted her before he left and honestly, she actually felt bad because he’s probably so tired from working and it’s still too early in the morning for him. She wonders if he had slept at all and she doesn’t really want to be the cause if he hadn’t.</p><p>Even before the train comes to a halt, Y/N grabs her bag and walks past the other passengers, in order to be the first one to get out. </p><p>She looks around before she descends the steps but there’s no Dean in sight. She continues to walk towards the exit and there’s someone she recognizes but it’s not Dean. </p><p>Cas’ waves at her and walks towards her, but his face is blank. He looks concerned and already her heart starts to thumb faster.</p><p>“Hi Y/N,” Cas greets her with a shy hug and takes the bag from her hand. </p><p>“Hi,” She replies, and she really wants to ask him where Dean is, but thinks it would be rude for it to be the first question, wouldn’t it? <em> Fuck it, </em> she decides, she needs to know, “Where’s Dean?”</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Cas starts and starts to walk ahead, leaving her to catch up on him, he places a hand around her shoulder to keep her walking, “I’ll tell you in the car.”</p><p>“Cas,” She breathes out and tries to keep up with him without him having to drag her along too much. God, why do they all have to have such fucking long legs! “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Cas doesn’t say anything though, he just keeps walking until they arrive at his car and only after he stows away her bag and gets her inside he looks over to her, “Dean’s been in an accident.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yeah, just moments ago. He wanted to pick you up and as soon as he drove into the intersection around the club, a car t-boned his Impala.” Cas tries to explain.</p><p>Her hands start to tremble, and she feels nauseous, “I— is he okay?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh god, please let him be okay. </em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Cas breathes out, “Yeah, he is.”</p><p>“Oh thank god,” She doesn’t know why she’s crying, but the tears are running down freely.</p><p>“The impact wasn’t strong enough. As of now, I know that he has bruised his ribcage. They are checking if anything’s broken and they wouldn’t let him leave the hospital until the cops arrive to take down his statement.”</p><p>Oh. Thank fucking god.</p><p>“And he sent you.” She says calmly as she brushes at her cheeks. </p><p>Cas smiles weaky, “Yeah, you were his only concern, he didn’t even care about his car. He wanted to make sure that you get home okay.”</p><p>Dean didn’t care about his car? That is really new to her. He was so proud since he got it as a hand me down from his dad. She remembers him driving to school with Sam every day and she was actually surprised that he still has it when he took her on their first date with it.</p><p>“And the other driver? Are they alright?”</p><p>“That’s the thing, we don’t who did it because they fled the scene. We think it has to do with the threats. Now they’re really trying to get Dean, apparently.”</p><p>“Shit,” She mutters under her breaths.</p><p>“Exactly,” Cas nods, “Anyway, Dean called me to pick you up, said you’d be worried if he didn’t show and he’s really adamant that you’ll get home alright.”</p><p>“Can I go see him?”</p><p>“That’s my first stop with the Cas-mobile,” Cas winks before he turns on the ignition. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel drove her to the hospital in silence and they had to wait until Dean came back from another x-ray until they were allowed to see him. </p><p>When it was time, Cas said that he’ll wait, and she knows it’s because he wants to give them privacy. </p><p>Y/N walks to Dean’s room on shaky legs, and it’s mainly because she doesn’t know what to expect.</p><p>Knocking once, she turns the door knob and peeks her head through. </p><p>Dean’s sitting on the edge of his bed and he’s in a hospital gown but he’s smiling as he greets her, “Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t mak—”</p><p>She’s on him before he could finish the sentence, kisses him hard and soft at the same time, and Dean’s hand goes around her waist, holds her steady and keeps her a safe distance away from his bruised ribs. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” She whispers when she breaks the kiss to hold his head between her hands. She looks him in the eyes that are a little weary, but the crinkles are showing around them.</p><p>“Jesus, I missed you,” He whispers and pulls her in, grunting when it hurts him and she wants to pull away, wants to take a step back, but Dean wouldn’t let her. Instead he draws her closer to him, grunting and chuckling at the same time as he does. He kisses her again, all soft and tender.</p><p>“I was worried,” She says and she leaves her forehead on his. </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Is anything broken?”</p><p>Dean shakes his head, “No, just little bruises here and there.”</p><p>“Good,” She says and she just can’t not kiss him again. </p><p>Dean’s arms wrap tightly around her, his hands span over her back, fingers digging into her flesh. </p><p>“I’ve got to wait for the police to arrive. Cas can drive you home and I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Baby, I—”</p><p>“No, I wanna wait, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean smiles, “Then you should go get something to eat with Cas? I’ll call you when I’m finished.”</p><p>She nods and leaves Dean with a bruising kiss, strokes her hand over his scruff and lets her fingertips trace along his face. Y/N hasn’t seen him for a night but it feels like it has been a lifetime and she’s so glad that nothing happened to him. How cruel would it have been, though. She’s only just met him. She doesn’t want anything to take him away from her just yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s back at work the afternoon right after he got released from the hospital. He has a schedule to change and a goddamn costume party to move, because even though he wanted to go through with the club’s plans, his employees were not very keen on moving on like nothing happened when their boss almost got killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks they were exaggerating but apparently, he’s in the minority here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cops said that they would need time to look at the cameras that were positioned around where the accident happened, but Dean knows as well as they do, that they will come up empty handed. Whoever drove that car knew where the cameras were. He doesn’t even think that the intention was to kill him. It’s more to scare him off. It’s a warning — a fucking promise. Something that says that if he continues the way he is, he’s going to pay for it sooner or later. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next week, but he’s going to pay, that much is given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they didn’t take into account is that Dean’s not easily scared off. He’s usually not the one to back down. It’s a whole other story if they hurt the people he loves, though. And as long as he’s the only one on the receiving end, Deans’ going to fucking do what he does best. Be the fucking owner of the most successful night club in the city, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N decided to work remotely for the day, and had accompanied him back to his place. She was typing away on her laptop in his office, while he sent out emails to move the costume party to tomorrow. That’s really the only date he could do, without mixing up other scheduled events that he had lined up. And he didn’t need that extra stress. Didn’t need one little thing fucking up the whole scheduling for the next two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned every now and then to which she sent him a concerned glare every time she heard it, so after about four groans later, he tried to keep his mouth shut because he didn’t want to worry her more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s grateful for the company. It feels kind of good to know that she’s here and it feels like she’s here no matter what. He never knew that he needed someone like that in his life until now. Someone who is his ride or die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two hours, she’s still working, sitting in the chair across from his desk and he had made room for her laptop. When he’s finished with his scheduling, he still pretends to work, but he watches her and smirks to himself. She’s absolutely fucking cute when she’s deep in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he’s been staring too long, when she notices and looks up from her laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N lifts her eyebrows, “Maybe you should take a picture, it’ll last longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” He grins and fishes out his phone from his pocket and her eyes widen. He chuckles and puts his phone back because he knows that she was only joking. It’s a shame really, because he would love to take a picture. Maybe some other time. Maybe when they’re in bed. She looks the most beautiful when they are there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gets up and walks around his desk. Immediately she’s by his side to help him, even though he assures her that he’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?” She asks and grabs at his hand, lifting his whole arm over her shoulder and Dean uses his strengths to his advantage, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. He has come to like kissing foreheads. Especially hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The couch,” He says and they walk there together. Y/N helps him settle and he asks her if she can stay for a couple of minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She smiles and Dean replicates her smile, lays his head in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand strokes his hair and he likes that. Absolutely loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” He grins up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This. You stroking my head, me in your lap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles and strokes him some more. Dean closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a couple of minutes of her threading her hand through his head in silence when she speaks, “Did you ever think we’d end up like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints one of his eyes open, “With me in an accident or with me in your lap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N purses her lips into a tight line and rolls her eyes. It’s his turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He huffs out a breath, “No and no.” He reaches one hand up, grunts a little, and brushes a knuckle over her cheek, “Truth is, I gave up on you. I thought about finding you, you know? Even if it’s just for me to see how you are doing. You were my first crush, that’s not easy to forget.” He sees her eyes widen and then her brows furrow as if she’s trying to say something but Dean goes on, “And then I thought that you probably don’t want anything to do with me anyway, that is, if you remembered me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could have ever forgotten your cocky grin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs, “That’s a trademark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another truth? I was afraid that you might have found someone who made you happy. Truly happy, I mean. I was afraid that there was someone else that gave you all the things I was missing out on, because I would have been insanely jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s better this way,” She says, “Maybe things wouldn’t have turned out like that if you would have found me.” She says while she strokes some more and Dean closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” He sighs, “Still, I wished I found you sooner and not let you find me. It makes me angry that you had to endure that fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both know who he means. He didn’t have to put a name on the man. That son of a bitch doesn’t even deserve a fucking name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” She asks and bends down to kiss his forehead, and his nose. It tickles and it makes him grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It fucking does, because he fucking hurt you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what he wants to say, but instead he says, “No, it doesn’t.” and leans against her stomach, let’s her scratch his head some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Cas knocks at the door, which means that it’s time for briefing and Dean reluctantly gets up from her lap with a grunt. She’s quick to get up and help. Dean grins and lays an arm over her shoulder and draws her in for a kiss, “I’m feeling much better now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him like she doesn’t believe him. He does feel better after the talk, though. Maybe he should have elaborated, but there’s no time and the three of them walk down to the club and Dean almost bites off his tongue while stepping down the stairs. Maybe the elevator would have been a fucking great idea but it’s too late now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes his way out of the VIP room and descends the last steps. Looking down, he already sees that all eyes are on him. They look worried, none of the employees are smiling. God, he hates it. Hates to be pitied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dean steps off the last step, he takes his arm from around Y/N, his hand searches for and finds hers instead. He pulls her along with him as they make their way to the middle of the dance floor where everyone’s already gathered and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean says, his voice is loud and firm, “I’m still here, ain’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes are looking back at him, but neither of them is saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods and takes another breath before he speaks, “The show must go on,” He says, before he delivers his speech. He informs them that the costume party is moved to tomorrow and that they should please act normal because nobody is fucking dead. At least not yet. That earned him some tired chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves afterwards, letting Cas take over. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had suggested to drive her home after the briefing, of course with one of his other cars because his Baby is fucking ruined but she should be new in a couple of weeks, hopefully. Y/N didn’t want him to, though. Said she’ll go home tomorrow and insisted on staying with him tonight, and honestly, Dean didn't mind that one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when he settles into bed, she rubs a cream over his bruises. It’s not as bad anymore, and with the medication, it almost doesn’t hurt. The worst pain was this afternoon and Dean thinks that by tomorrow night, he should be okay again. It’s not the first time that he’s bruised and he doubts that it’ll be the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves him to wash her hands and face, and as she walks back to him, he couldn’t help but stare at her. The lights are all off, the only light source comes from the moon light outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asks as she tucks her hair up into a bun and Dean grins some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” He says, “You look beautiful, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true, too. She’s wearing his shirt and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sitting loosely on the tip of his tongue. He doesn’t say it, though, bites it back and swallows it down. It’s too soon, right? Even though he doubts that anything could change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N gets in next to him and Dean spreads his arms, signaling for her to come closer and she does, although very reluctantly. She’s afraid that he’s still hurt, which he is, but he bites back the grunt. Because having her beside him is actually worth all the pain he has to endure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He kisses the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, but she places a kiss on his throat before she buries her face into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s enough, really. And he likes that too, about her. That she doesn’t really need to use words for him to understand her. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as they lie there, he thinks that he likes that very much. Just being close with someone, being able to enjoy the silence together. It’s not at all just about sex and that’s really a first for him. It’s fucking great, really.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wakes up groggy the next day and the sun’s already high in the sky. There’s a feeling of an empty space next to him and Dean’s right because he blinks and cranes his neck to look around, but Y/N’s not here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts and turns around to see a note on her pillow. Grabbing it, he has to blink some more to be able to get the sleep out of his eyes and read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up. Had to pop into work, but I’ll be back around 4. Don’t lift anything! Stay in bed! Oh, and don’t fucking work! -Y/N</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grins. She’s so fucking bossy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud grunt, he rolls himself out of bed, and since she’s not here, he can be as loud as he wants. Which is a pro. But since she’s not here, he feels kind of lonely, which is a fucking con. But she’ll be back in the afternoon, so at least he has something to look forward to, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and walks to get water, downs pain killers with it and proceeds to take a shower. He’ll occupy himself and he’s sorry that he’s not going to listen to her, but work is really the only thing he’s good at so that’s what he’s going to do. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N returns at four on the dot and uses the spare key she still had from the days she lived here. Dean never asked for her to give it back to him, and it’s weird that she’s never used it til now. That’s probably because she’s indeed a good girl and she would always knock when she knows he’s around. He grins when he looks at his watch, because she’s always been such a fucking good girl indeed. Always punctual, never missed project deadlines at school, and he guesses that’s her only constant in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had shut his laptop some ten minutes before and hid it under the pillow on his sofa and turned on his TV, just to be on the safe side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m just checking in. I have to go back for a meeting,” She rushes over and braces her arms on the back of the couch, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He should have shaved because her lips are brushing against hard stubble. Dean leans into the kiss anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay,” He whines theatrically and she grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” She kisses him again and Dean knows that she would so he turns his head in time for her lips to hit his. She chuckles into the kiss, and Dean likes to think that she’s impressed by his move. Y/N parts with a smile after, “I’ll be right on time for the costume party. I even have an eye on a costume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean huffs out, and this time it’s him who leans in, kisses her again, teeth tugging at her bottom lip and she winces. The sound goes straight to his cock and Jesus, he wants her so bad right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She says before kissing him again, her tongue teases at his bottom lip but she knows to pull away before it can get too heated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, a furry costume?” He asks when she breaks off the kiss, raising his eyebrow and sees her snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams!” Y/N is standing up again and walks to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not!” Dean calls after her and watches her blow him a kiss before she’s gone again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s standing at the bar and talks to Cas who’s dressed as a Gas-N-Sip employee, his one elbow braced on the bar counter as he sips on his damn coke because he’s taking pain killers and he’s technically not allowed to drink. Well, that sure as hell didn’t stop him before, but he’s a little scared that she’ll get mad at him if he does. Cas said that he’s whipped but yeah, it’s true and Dean can’t bring himself to argue about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spots Y/N on the other side of the dance floor even though it’s packed, but it’s like he can literally feel her presence whenever she’s near, and he always knows where to look. Dean can’t hide the stupid smile even if he would fucking try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s wearing a police uniform, but the kinky one. A hat, a blue shirt with too many buttons loose for his taste. Her black bra peaks from underneath and honestly, Dean just wants to drape himself over her to shield her from other people’s eyes. Her hot pants hugs her curves and she wears black boots that he is almost sure were not hers. He bets all his money that Claire might have something to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas got dragged away by a Superwoman and Dean stands there, unfazed while he watches her walk across the dance floor. Jesus, her uniform does something to him, but he’s keeping his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin widens when she walks closer. Her hands find his suit jacket as she toys with it. She’s nervous, Dean can tell. It’s probably not often that she dresses up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Officer,” He smiles and he knows that he doesn’t want to give in too soon, but he just can’t not touch her, so he rests both hands on her hips and she kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought everyone would be dressed up.” She pouts at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> dressed up.” Dean mumbles and leans down, ignoring the little pain he still has and mock-bites her pout before he kisses her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolls her eyes, “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” He chuckles and sees her raising her eyebrows in question, “I’m dressed as an owner of a freaking sex club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans and rolls her eyes while he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it, officer, huh?” He pulls her closer, noses at her cheek, kisses her behind her ear and sucks in her earlobe, making her moan so fucking sweet. “Arrest me? Huh? Please say you’ll arrest me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh is sharp and bright and she throws her head back, giving him access to her throat and Dean seizes the opportunity, kisses and sucks at her pulse point until her laughter makes room for soft whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Y/N whispers next to his ear, “Might cuff you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhh,” He groans and gives her throat a last suck before he looks up and places a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps her arms around his neck and pecks his lips before she parts from him but she leaves her forehead on his, “Might use my baton,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky,” Dean smirks, “Let’s go up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she’s grinning and walks ahead, across the dance floor to go to the back door and Dean couldn’t follow her fast enough, eager for what’s to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches up, places a hand firm around her waist and guides her through the mass of people until they slip past the security at the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they arrive in his loft, she has him turning around to brace his hand on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs,” She says in a low and stern voice. Dean can’t hide that it turns him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he doesn't comply fast enough, she kicks at his feet to spread them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean chuckles, “Okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N crouches down and pats up his leg. He’s getting harder the closer her hands climb up his thighs, but she stops short of his crotch and Dean bites back his groan of disappointment. She does the same with his other leg and this time though, she kneads his ass before she reaches under it to grab at his crotch from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out an unnatural sound which should embarrass him, but it really doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re packing, Mr. Winchester,” She chuckles and then she turns him around. Dean feels that she’s careful not to touch his bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean huffs out a breath as she cups at his hardening dick, “Just for you, officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bribery, Mr. Winchester,” She says, but she kisses him while her hands work on his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it work?” He asks as she breaks the kiss to unbutton and unhook his pants. Her deft fingers pull the zipper down and she laughs because she notices that he’s not wearing underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came prepared,” Y/N grins and kisses his jaw, works her mouth down his throat while she wraps her hand around his cock. Dean moans out shamelessly as he jerks his hips, his dick twitches in her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that’s not a crime.” He manages to choke out as she jerks him off and Dean throws his head back, hitting the back of his head on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” She whispers and it sounds like a fucking promise. Working her way lower, she kneels down, her face inches from his dick and it twitches and jerks upon feeling her warm breath hitting it. “You have to be punished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, yes,” Dean grunts out as her lips seal around his cock head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d take this punishment any fucking day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets go of his dick with an audible popping sound before she flickers her tongue at his balls. Y/N begins to suck it into her mouth while she jerks him off, and Dean’s nails dig into the wood of the door behind him. He’s sure that he leaves shapes of crescent moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking up his shaft, she begins to suck him off again, taking him deeper with every bob of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean risks a glance downwards and maybe he shouldn’t have because the sight almost makes him blow too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her one hand is in her hot pants and she rubs at herself while she sucks him. He can clearly hear the wet sound of her hand threading through her slick cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would give so much to taste that pussy right now but he knows that she’s calling the shots around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N braces her hands on his thighs as she gobbles his dick down and Dean has to fucking restrain himself not to just fuck into her warm and slick throat. She retches when he hits her throat before quickly pulling her mouth off him, coughing some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t swallow,” He rushes in to say when he sees that she wants to swallow the excess spit accumulated in her mouth, “Spit it on my dick, make it nice and wet, baby,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and lets it drool from her lips to his dick. There’s still a string that attaches it from her lips to his cock as she begins to massage it all over his shaft, and Dean groans audibly at the feel and the fucking filthy image of her before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He praises as one of his hands reaches out to take off her hat and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of breaths she starts to suck him again, gobbles him down like a fucking pro. She’s gotten so good at this since they started doing it and it’s not like she’s bad before really. He’s not particularly picky when it comes to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Dean can do is to keep himself from coming. He breathes hard, whispers praises down to her, “That’s it, so good, baby. Just like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N moans around his dick upon hearing the praises, her spit dripping down the corner of her lips, coating his balls and he’s sure it’s dropping down his pants but he can’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your fingers on yourself. I wanna hear you fuck yourself, baby,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s a good girl because she does. He can not see it, but he hears the sound of her fingers fucking into her cunt. It must be fucking soaked because the wet sound that her pussy makes is loud in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that turn you on, huh? Does sucking my dick turn you on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhhh-huh,” She hums around his dick and the vibrations hit him real good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean feels his balls drawing up, feels his orgasm approaching, but he doesn’t want to come down her throat so he grabs her by the hair on the front of her head, pulling her off his dick and the saliva drips down her chin as she looks at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends down a little, ignoring the pain in his rib cage and grabs her by her arms. With one swift turn he has her upper body pinned against the wall by his big hand on the back of her neck while his other hand rips her tight hot pants apart — quite literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rip of fabric is loud and she scolds, “No, Dean, these are Claire’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, how did he know that again? It’s just, Claire is the kinkiest almost tween he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy her new ones, I’m not sorry,” He mumbles and groans when he finally got the fabric off her fucking sweet ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean threads his fingers through her folds and they come up fucking gleaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks them in, moaning around his own digits and she whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean curses, “So fucking sweet, baby. All for me, huh? You got wet because you sucked my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” She stammers and fucking wriggles with her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he takes his heavy and wet dick in his hand and threads the head through her wetness, teasing her. She arches her back tries to push her ass back and Dean should maybe tell her to stop or he won’t fuck her, but he’s too weak himself. So fucking weak for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finally pushes himself in, groans when he bottoms out and she lays her head on the door, chanting and moaning his fucking name and it sounds so good coming out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls at her hair, making her arching her back more so he can reach deep, just the way she likes it. His other hand spanks down on her ass cheek, and Dean leaves his hand there, holding on to her hips to be able to fuck her harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking wet and tight, baby, so fucking good. Your pussy’s so good,” He manages to say in his state of mind, hips hitting against her jiggly ass, balls slapping her cunt. “Touch yourself for me, yeah? You sucked me so good, I’m really close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always comes first, and Dean’s not going to change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands find her clit and Dean feels his balls slapping her fingers as she begins to draw circles on her nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He breathes out and he concentrates on not coming until she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he feels her cunt clenching around his dick he thrusts his hips just a little harder, fucks her a little rougher, tries to aim at that spot and sure enough, there it is, the trembling of her thighs, the soft squeal that leaves her mouth, the crazy amount of juice leaking out of the side of his cock. There’s no way he can hold himself back anymore, comes instantly and so hard he sees fucking stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes her further against the door with his body as he comes and manages to catch himself so as not to crush her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” She pants and Dean thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, that’s fitting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses the back of her neck and her shoulder, teeth scraping along her skin and he doesn’t want to leave the warmth, but he knows that he has to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Dean takes his still semi hard dick out of her and she whimpers at the loss. A blob of their combined cum plops on the floor, he doesn’t really care about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around, her one hand cradles his face and he closes his eyes, leaning in to the touch. It’s so good, it makes him feel fucking whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing him briefly, she takes his hand and pulls him to the bathroom. Dean follows blindly, his dick still hanging out of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside she turns on the faucet of the tub, fills it with warm water and then she starts to take off his clothes, fingers working swiftly on his buttons. She takes her own clothes off after, discarding the torn pants right into the trash in the room and she kisses him when they’re both naked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N gets in first, and sees Dean lifting his eyebrow because he’s normally the one sitting behind her in the tub. But it’s not about her, it’s about him because he’s still hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” She says, patting the water in front of her and Dean smirks before he climbs in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a grunt before he settles and he leans back, resting the back of his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushes her hand over his body, is careful not to apply too much pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” He says and she kisses his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, she has to agree. But it’s also kind of bittersweet. Now that things are starting to fall into place she absolutely hates that someone wants to disturb the thing they have. She’s scared for him, how can she not be. But she tries to be positive, tries to keep going because it’s really what she can do best. The police are on it, and there’s really nothing they can do other than keep going. Dean’s right when he said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the show must go on</span>
  </em>
  <span> because that’s basically her life motto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N kisses the top of his head, leaves her lips there. “Thank you,” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause until Dean speaks, “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer right away but instead she lifts her arm, her wet hand comes up to stroke at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For making me feel that I’m not worthless.” She whispers and Dean’s body goes rigid. She can feel his muscle tensing underneath her other hand that’s placed on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to say something, she knows, so she goes on before he can say anything, “It’s been hard, you know, my life I mean. Having only a mom who didn’t care, trying to be good at school to at least earn a scholarship, rushing into a toxic relationship,” She swallows down the tears that build up, and Dean starts to stroke her legs. It’s kind of soothing, it comforts her. It’s a totally new feeling. “All my life, people made me feel like I’m not worth a damn thing and I made my peace with that, I know that I have to fight to earn my place in this world. It started when my dad left my mom for someone better. You know why she started drinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She actually doesn’t wait for Dean to answer the question, it’s actually not really a question, “Because she loved too much. She felt worthless and was hung up on a man who thought nothing of her. And she replicated the feeling over to me. And then you came along. I always knew you were different but you were the popular bad boy, and I was just a shy kid who had a dream of going to college. And now,” She pauses to brush at the tear that escapes the corner of her eyes, “Now you give me all this confidence and feelings that I’m finally worth fucking something and it might not be a big thing to you, but it is to me. So,” She kisses the top of his head, “Thank you. And I know that what we have is just the start and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to say the things you want to hear from me, but I want you to know that I feel it too. It’s just harder for me to express my feelings after what I’ve gone through, but I hope you’ll be patient with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything, but she hears him swallow hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sniffs, “Is it weird that I’m scared that someone wants to take you away from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean probably hears her voice struggling and turns around, kneeling between her spread legs as he leans closer, both of his hands cup her face and her cheeks are wet and it’s not just the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a frown on his face, as he rains kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. He kisses her lips, lingers there, his lips soft against hers. Dean only breaks the kiss to look at her, this thumbs brushes the tears away, “I hate that you feel this way, you know that? Absolutely hate how you’ve been treated and if I could go back, believe me, I would. I would do everything right this time too. But since I can’t go back I want you to listen to me, alright? I want you to know that you’re not worthless. You’re so much stronger than I thought you’d be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause, as if he needs it to think his words through, “Jesus, you’re worth every damn thing and I’m going to keep letting you know that you are, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay and if I have to show you every fucking day how much you mean to me and that you’re worth it, then so be it. It’s not only you, you know? It’s on me to show you too, okay? You don’t even know how much you’ve shown me already, how much you let on that you care. I know your feelings, baby, you don’t have to put them into words if you don’t want to.” He kisses her again, and she nods into the kiss, because her mind can’t form words but she hopes it’s enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next two weeks were uneventful compared to the one before. The threats are still coming in, but there were no vandalism anymore, and nobody who wanted to scare Dean off by driving into his fucking car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean’s still alerted. He thinks it’s just a trick to make him feel like they’re not out to get him, and if he lets his guard down, he’d pay and Dean’s not going to give whoever it is the satisfaction. No, he has to be the one to set the rules, and it should never be the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the night she poured her heart out to him, the things between them had gotten even better if Dean can say so. He starts to refer to her as his girlfriend to people who didn’t know her, and well, his employees all know that she’s his and that she’s off limits to anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s still not living with him and that’s perfectly okay for him too. She’s working more to catch up on the things she had piling on while she was away and was taking care of him, so their time is sometimes really limited. Dean figured that it’s too early to offer her to quit her job, so he just really plays along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first week after his accident they took it real slow. She was on her period as well, and Dean got a glimpse of how it’ll be in the future. They had a couple of quiet nights in and if she couldn’t make it to his place, he would tear himself away from his job to knock at her door with some chocolate or ice cream. They argued about petty things, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things he doesn't even really remember anymore but he knows that she does and he’s sure that she’ll bring it up at some point. They always do, don’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean really made sure to show her often that she’s worth it and she questions his intentions sometimes. The fact is, that she thinks that she doesn’t deserve someone like him while he thinks that she is in fact the one who deserves someone much better than him. Maybe they both deserve each other. He thinks they do. Two broken people who come together as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week after them finding themselves and finding out so much more about each other, the week of him knowing that he’s able to work around those little quirks and annoying habits of hers, was kinky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried different rooms, and it was the first time that she used the safe word. They were in the medical room and Dean strapped her arms and feet to the chair while he had her eyes bound and clamped her nipples. He made her come four times without him even getting out of his clothes and afterwards, he taped the hitachi wand to her clit and fucked her like that. Another two orgasms later, she was writhing and wincing on her chair. Dean must say that he was maybe selfish too, with wanting to see how many orgasms he can tickle out of her in succession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to fuck her and felt her coming on his cock for the seventh time, she yelled out the safe word. Dean almost didn’t pull out fast enough to tear the wand from her stomach and the clamps from her breasts. He loosened the restraints on her arms and legs quickly and scooped her up, walked her to the sofa and sat down with her trembling body in his lap. She was sobbing and he pulled the fabric from her eyes, but she wouldn’t open them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Y/N said it over and over again, like a broken record, and Dean stroked her back, kissed her wet face, assured her that it’s not her fault. She was ashamed to have used the word, and he had to tell her and made sure that she knew that there’s nothing to be ashamed about. That the word is there to be used, that’s he’s not mad. He would never be mad at her, how could he, when all he does is fucking love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her up, threw a shirt over her while he dressed back into his pants and carried her up to his loft, put her in a bath and joined her. He kissed her to sleep that night, holding her and let her know over and over that it’s okay. That they don’t have to do it anymore either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed her space the next day and only returned the day after. There was no contact and Dean gave her that. He didn’t want her to think that she’s not allowed to have her space when she needs it most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean found her cooking him dinner when she came back, said it was to thank him for giving her space and being patient with her and honestly, he didn’t know what to say to that, other than assuring her again that he’s here to stay, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the meal she said that she’d have to go to California at the beginning of the next week and she’d stay away longer, because it’s a work thing and not a stupid workshop. It felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. He hates to be apart from her and it’s one thing if he knows that she’s close, it’s a whole other thing when she’d be thousands of miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He played it cool, though, even though he knows he probably didn’t look as cool as he pretended to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, he said that he’d need to set up the poker room for the guys before he can take time for her and she said she’d help him. While they were there, one of the guys asked Dean again if he’d want to join but Dean politely declined. It’s Y/N who elbowed him in the ribs and said that he should because it sounded like fun. He jokingly said to her that he’d of course only do it if she would be the one under the table sucking him off. To his surprise, she was game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how she found herself under the table with some other girls that night and Dean had a hard time to keep a straight face when she gobbled him down like it’s the most delicious thing in the world. Not having a straight face is not a trait while playing poker, but it’s good to know that Dean’s not the only one. When one of the guests suggested that they switch the girls because apparently Dean’s face gave it away that he really enjoyed it, he sent the dude a glare and said that his girl is not up for negotiation. The guest suggested that they play for Y/N but that’s the last straw. Dean threw him out right away and pulled her off his dick to which she whined, but Dean took her hand and they went up to his office. He let her suck him off there, and she was happy again. It’s much better when he can watch her anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day before she had to leave for California, she surprised him in his office with the cutest, most sexy set of lingerie and he almost felt bad to have just ripped it off her body. He said she shouldn’t spend money on things like that. That from now on, he would buy them for her because it doesn’t hurt him as much as it would hurt her if he tears them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her to the airport where her boss was already waiting, kissed her goodbye and it was hard, alright. Hard to let her go when all he wanted was for her to stay. He debated on telling her to quit right before she had to board the plane, but he knew as much as she did that she won’t do that. To get her to quit he would need some careful planning. He was too good of a girl. His fucking good girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was there, they would try to call each other but time zones really worked against them and instead of going crazy while trying to find the right time, they decided to just text every now and then until she’d be back. Dean also didn’t have to pick her up as Rufus will be on the flight back with her and he was adamant to drop her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the third day now and Dean’s anticipating her return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only two days left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>46 hours and 21 minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like he’s counting or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s down in his office when he checks his emails. There are some threats like always, apart from emails of new member sign ups and PR. Normally, he’d trash the threats right away, but there’s something about the header that really catches his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHE’S NOT TO BE TRUSTED</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a weird feeling about it and he doesn’t know why, but his heart starts to thump heavily in his chest. There’s a part of him that says that he should just delete it, but there’s also another part of him that wants to know what it’s all about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, against Dean’s better judgement, he clicks on the email and a video starts to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he sees makes his blood freeze and he feels nauseous all of a sudden. He grabs at the trash can below his desk and throws up in it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s going back today and while she packs her things, she keeps on checking her phone. There’s still no message from Dean. She tried calling him last night and she texted when he didn’t pick up, but there was no text coming back, although she’s seen that he’s read it. Normally, he’d leave a good night and good morning text, but there’s been nothing and she can’t lie that she’s a little worried, but maybe she’s just exaggerating. Maybe he’s just busy and didn’t have a chance to text her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There is still no message from him when she lands and while she walks to the parking garage with Rufus, she sees a familiar face and it sends her heart racing because she’s been reminded of the day Dean was in a car accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Y/N,” Cas says with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus senses that it’s somewhat private, so he nods at her as if to say that he’ll wait over by his car. She nods back before she returns her gaze back to Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— is something— Dean?” She knows that whatever comes out of her mouth isn’t really coherent, but she doesn’t really care about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Cas says, “Dean’s okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a breath of exhale and she didn’t even know that she was holding her breathing, “Oh thank god!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well he’s not really okay. I mean, he’s not physically hurt or anything,” Cas stammers on and on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” She asks, notices that the man can’t look her in the eye, “Look at me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on. Did he send you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He says, shaking his head, “He doesn’t know I’m here. Look, all I’m saying that maybe you should give him some time. It’s not the best idea to go see him now, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you’re scaring me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Y/N. Dean’s not himself these days and I don’t want to see you getting hurt by going there unprepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She’s confused to say the least. What the fuck is going on? Why should she get hurt? Just what happened while she was away? What happened after the good morning text from two days prior?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know that I can’t really hold you back and if you insist on seeing him, please have in mind that he’s really not himself. There’s something going on, but we don’t know what it is. He hasn’t been to the club and has been holed up for two days now. He wouldn’t answer his door to anyone but me. And I’ve been in there, Y/N, it’s not really a nice sight, or smell, let me tell you. He wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong, but he told me that he doesn’t want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s tears stinging at the back of her eyes. He doesn’t want to see her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Her voice is small and she feels stupid for even asking because Cas made clear that he’s doesn’t know and she believes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened that broke him. I don’t know what it was,” He shakes his head, “I just came to warn you because I know that you would want to see him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hears the knock, but his brain doesn’t really register. He’s slumped on his sofa, three empty bottles of whiskey are lying on the floor and there are another two half empty ones standing around. He grabs one, takes a swig and ignores the knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know what day it is. Doesn’t know the fucking time because he drew the blinds on all windows. He also doesn’t remember the last time he ate or took a shower. It doesn’t seem relevant at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s some more knocking, and he remembers Cas just came to see him a couple of hours ago? Or was it yesterday? He realizes that he doesn’t really remember, but also he doesn’t really fucking care. What does Cas want from him again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean yells out but doesn’t move from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. It’s her. It’s fucking her. The audacity of her showing up blows his fucking alcohol fueled mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I have to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice is calm and it’s fucking smooth and warm and goddamit he’s getting weak when he doesn’t want to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see you right now, Y/N. Go away,” He shouts out, but he couldn’t not add, “Please,” It’s because he’s weak when it comes to her and fuck this shit, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, please, I’m worried. I want to see if you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can imagine her standing on the other side, probably with her forehead on the door, has she been crying? A part of him doesn’t hope so. The other part of him does hope she cried as much as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, “I’m not okay and I don’t want to see you. Please, just go, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought it would be this hard to say those words to her and there’s already tears stinging at the back of his eyes, which he blinks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes another swig from the bottle, closes his eyes and lets his breathing get even again. However his eyes widen when he hears the turning of a key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, she still has a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays still, maybe she won’t come in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yeah, she does. He hears the clicking of heels on the floor as they come closer. Until she’s standing on the side. Dean can see her in the corner of his eyes. He would see more of her if he would tilt his head. He doesn’t because he’s not ready to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened? What the fuck happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up then and turns around to face her and the sight of her drives a fucking knife through his heart. She has been crying. Good. And she still does. Not good. Fuck. He’s getting weak and he doesn’t want to be fucking weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows, “What happened? You wanna know what happened, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I tell you what happened, Y/N,” He chuckles darkly but she’s not afraid of him, it throws him off and he tries to play it cool, “I got an email with a little video clip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns and lifts her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s a little irritated because he can see it in her eyes that she has no clue what he’s talking about. How can she not know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sex tape, Y/N. Of you having sex with someone while you were fucking away!” He growls, it’s fucking loud because he wants to intimidate her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks, but she doesn’t back away. Not one bit. Her eyes stay focused on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asks with irritation on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t give me that,” Dean scoffs, “You were fucking someone else and you let them film you and somehow someone sent it to me and I’m fucking thankful they did.” Dean sighs before he goes on, “Look, it’s over. Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—You weren’t what? Planning on getting caught? Yeah, you should know that if you’re fucking dumb enough to let some one night stand film you that it’ll get back to you, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—What? You weren’t the one on there? Because I know that it’s you. I could fucking pick out your pussy from a police line up, Y/N and I’m not fucking proud of it anymore. It’s your voice and your fucking face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you let me fucking talk, Dean! Why do you keep cutting me off?” She’s yelling now too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses! You know how I felt, huh? You wanna know how I felt when I saw that you are fucking someone else? You know how fucking betrayed I felt? How fucking stupid that the person I trusted most did something behind my fucking back? The person I fucking loved!” He spits out, but goes silent after the last word is pushed out of his lips. It isn’t his intention to confess his fucking feelings. Not like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” She asks, her voice small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Dean mumbles and threads through his hair with both hands, “Please go. I have nothing to say to you and I’m not standing here to listen to your sorry excuses. What’s done is done. I hope you have a good life, Y/N, I really do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean avoids her eyes. There’s no way he can look at her without getting weak and he doesn’t want to get weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s crying, he can hear that. But between the sniffles, she breathes evenly. She turns on her heels and walks to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she goes out, she turns around and Dean looks at her, doesn’t see her very well because his own eyes are clouded with tears, “You know, if you really loved me, Dean, you would have told me what’s been bothering you. You would have come to me first before jumping to conclusion. You would have fucking talked to me, but I can see that it’s not what you want. You don’t even want to hear me explain because you’ve already made up your damn stupid mind. You made it perfectly clear that you want me gone and that’s what I’m going to do because I respect your decision. But before I go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath and exhales audibly and Dean’s heart races and he clenches his fists to hold himself back from fucking running up to her and take her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what clip you’re talking about and if you cared to look closer, you would have seen that my hair was much shorter, you would have seen that it’s not a fucking hotel room, but a normal bedroom in a run down apartment I shared with Cole. I’m sorry the existence of the tape hurts you, Dean, but you have no idea how much it hurts me too to know that my ex boyfriend forced me to do a sex tape with him and that it’s still going around. You don’t understand how much it hurts to come home and instead of seeing the man I love smiling at me, all I get are these accusations. And don’t come at me for not telling you about the tape before. I wanted to erase that part out of my past and I was hoping that it wouldn't surface. So yeah, maybe it’s my fault that I wasn’t frank with you about it and I’m sorry. But you could still talk to me instead of breaking it off. As I said, I wish you the best, Dean. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N closes the door behind her gently and Dean’s still gasping like a fish on land, unable to bring out a fucking word.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean knows that he should have run after her, but he couldn’t get his body to move. Knows that the moment the door shut that he had made a fucking big mistake. It’s all on fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but no matter how many signals his brain is sending his limbs to move, no matter how much he wants to just shout out for her to wait, it’s not happening. He is a prisoner of his own fucking body. Prisoner of his own fucking mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His senses are flooded with dread, guilt nags at his conscience, and there’s the nauseous feeling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him? She said she loved him. It’s the first time they said that they loved each other and the circumstances couldn’t be any fucking worse. That’s certainly not how he imagined her telling him that she felt that way. The way he’s been feeling for fucking weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs to the kitchen, throws up into the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean retches and coughs. There’s not much coming out, he hasn’t eaten in days. He retches and retches more, and his throat starts to hurt. He runs the tap and throws ice cold water into his face before he turns around and slides his body down to the floor. He’s sitting there in his fucking kitchen, crying like a fucking whimp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Y/N’s right and he hates that she is. He didn’t even look at the clip for too long. Couldn’t make it past twenty fucking seconds without the feeling of wanting to punch his fucking screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that why she was always so cautious about cameras in the rooms? Is that why she delivered him the speech about blackmailing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s such a fucking dumb piece of shit. Dean closes his eyes and bangs the back of his head against the kitchen cabinet while he hugs his knees to his chest, hands balled into fists, his knuckles showing white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would start to fucking feel something! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of numbness, he sniffs, rubs his hands over his face and brushes the tears stains from his cheeks. He stands up and walks over to his laptop on the couch, stepping over empty bottles. He starts his laptop. His hands are shaking but he wills himself to go over his emails, clicking on the dreadful message again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clip starts right away, fills his fucking screen, and Dean wills himself to watch, squinting as he does because the sense of nausea kicks in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches past the twenty seconds he first managed, and then he notices it. Notices her hair, notices that she tries to cover her face when the camera zooms in. He hears someone talking —</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking Cole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d notice the sneer of the guy's voice anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You like this too, don’t you, Y/N? Tell me you like this, tell me you like being filmed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then there’s her voice, small, a soft mumble, it almost gets lost in the wet sound of bodies slapping together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no no no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s blood freezes and there’s the fucking sick feeling in his gut again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the laptop forcefully, throws it off his fucking couch and it lands with a loud thudding sound. Dean lays his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess the award for the most fucking idiotic dumb boyfriend has been handed out to him, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing he can do anymore is there? The things he said to her, the accusations he threw in her face. The final word of him telling her it’s fucking over. It really is, isn’t it? There’s nothing to be fixed, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rings and he looks up from his palms, sniffs before he walks to his bedside table where it’s plugged in. His heart’s racing, because he thought that it was her. Thought that maybe she’d changed her mind, thought she wanted to talk it out and he would, even though he’s never been a talker, but he fucking would sit down and talk it the fuck out with her — but it’s only Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Lo,” He says, and sits down on his still made bed. Hasn’t slept in it since the day he saw the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs, “Let me guess, Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckles, “Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be lying when I said that I would be okay, Sammy.” He’s being truthful. It’s rare that it happens. Dean’s not the one to spill his heart out. Not to Sam either. Not to anybody for that matter. He would to her now, but she’s fucking gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother sighs, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorts and chuckles darkly, “I’ve been a fucking idiot, Sammy. But what else is new, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too dumb for my own good, Sam. And now she’s gone and I was the one who said I wanted her gone.” The words spill out of him, and then he adds, “She walked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighs, “And you let her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do?” Dean scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed, Dean. I don’t think the old Dean would let her go without a fight. At least not when he realizes what a fucking idiot he’s been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Sammy me, Dean! How many times have you told me stories about your English classes, huh? How many times did you tell me that it’s your fave fucking class? So, tell me something Dean, if I would ask for you to tell me about your favorite moments in your life, what will you tell me, huh? You and I both know it. You will say her. You will always say her, isn’t that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hates that Sam’s right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, so maybe you should go get her?” Sam says, and adds, “But, uh, maybe get the bottles out of the way, open up some windows to get the stink out of your loft and for god’s sake, take a fucking shower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes, “Bye, Sam.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After an ice cold shower, Dean sobered up enough to think straight. Not enough to drive, though, so he takes a cab to her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he takes two steps at once and stops to breath in front of her door. He feels nauseous again, it’s a constant now and slowly he gets used to it. His heart is pumping fast, he’s fucking nervous. Lifting his hand, he knocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks again, this time with his whole hand, palm hitting the wooden door, “Y/N open up, please. I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve been an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s shuffling behind the door and it comes to a halt just short before it, Dean can hear it clear as day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please?” Dean leans his forehead on the door, his hands balled into fist as he knocks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s over. I have nothing else to say to you. Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and his heart takes a leap when he hears her voice. God, he hates that she uses his words against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not going anywhere.” Dean says and it’s like he once promised her, he’s not going anywhere. He’s fucking here to stay. A promise he fucking broke because he’s a goddamn idiot. He’s here no matter what, he said, and he fucking broke that promise too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no answer and Dean turns around, rests his back against the door and lets himself slide down it. He’s going to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends four hours in front of her door but when she wouldn’t come out and Cas called if he’s going to be in for work, he gets up from his position, knocks at her door again, “I have to go in to work. I’ll be back alright? I’ll come every day until you talk to me again, I swear.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day he came to her apartment straight after work, camped outside, hoping she’d go in to work and would open up to meet him but she never left her apartment. He went back to change into new clothes and came back around to wait it out until he had to go into work again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same repeated for the next two days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t really ask where he’s going and Dean thinks he knows. He hasn’t really talked to anyone since, to be honest. He didn’t even try to send her a text or call, knowing that she wouldn’t want to answer his calls or text anyway. There’s really nothing else he can do than waiting out in front of her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Dean’s been doing that for three fucking long days. He came and went, brought her food and water but it stayed untouched in front of her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his fourth day, Dean’s late because he fell asleep in his office before the club even closed and now it’s already 10am when he arrives at her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks, and as usual, there’s no answer, so Dean sits down again, braces his arms on his knees and buries his face in it. He tries not to fall asleep, because if he does, he’d miss her and judging from the lack of sleep he’s getting, he’s sure that if he does, he’ll be dead to the world and won’t hear a fucking thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s fighting with himself right now, fighting to keep his heavy lids open when he hears a creaking of a door. It isn’t her door, though. No, the sound comes from a little further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man?” Dean hears a voice and an old woman peaks her head around the corner of her door frame. It’s Y/N’s neighbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean looks up and clears his throat, pinches at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left this morning. I saw her in the stairwell, she had a heavy bag with her so I don’t think she’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s heart sinks to his balls and he gets up, tries to not to just grab the woman and shake more information out of her, “Okay,” He says instead, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His car stops with a screech at the curb in front of her office building and Dean hurries out, runs up to the entrance. Fortunately, the security guy knew Dean, so he waved him through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up on her office floor, he can see that her desk is empty but Rufus stares at him, killing him with a glare. Dean lifts his eyebrow, but he stays rigid because Rufus stands up to walk over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pushes him out into the hall, his hand firm but gentle on Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to talk to her,” Dean says and he might sound desperate, but he just can’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here, Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dean turns his head and cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of the open office. Maybe she’s just in one of the meeting rooms?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what I said,” Rufus says and continues to walk Dean back to the elevator, “She took time off. She’s not going to come in anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns around to stare at the man, “Do you know where she is, please?” His hands fists in Rufus' shirt. Yeah, Dean knows that he gives the impression of being desperate, but that’s only because he fucking is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. She didn’t tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she tell you?” Dean can’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’ve hurt her, Dean. You’ve hurt her bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus goes on, “I’ve known her for a while, Dean. I was there when she ended things with Cole. And from the way she talks, she’s even more upset about this break up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Break up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The word hits Dean like a fucking freight train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus ignores Dean’s dumb stare, “What I know about her is that when she gets hurt, she’ll shut herself out from everything and everyone. It’s her coping mechanism. Now, please leave. She’ll come back when she’s ready.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N’s sitting under the big tree, her overnight bag sitting next to her. She doesn’t really know where to go, doesn’t know how long she wants to disappear for. All she knows is that she needs to get away. Needs to get away from Dean waiting at her door every fucking day. She needs to clear her head. </p><p>It’s a strange feeling but she knows that she doesn’t need Dean to survive. In fact, she never needed anyone. She’s always been alone so there’s nothing new about the situation. It doesn’t make her less sad, though.</p><p>She didn’t know what she was expecting when she went to see Dean after Cas warned her. Castiel tried to prepare her for what she’ll see but honestly, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of seeing Dean so distressed. There was a moment where she debated on going in and wrapping her arms around his fragile state, but she knew that it was not what he wanted. And he made it pretty clear that he didn’t want to hear her explain anything to him, and he made it pretty damn clear that he didn't want her in his life anymore. She accepts it, doesn't mean that she’s not hurt by it. </p><p>Dean looked so broken. And when he told her about the tape? She knew that it was what Cole wanted to tell her all along. Cole said he did something dumb. Said that he was going to tell her about it, but she never gave him a fucking chance.</p><p>And when Dean said that she was the woman he loved, her heart clenched strangely. But when she asked him he said <em> not anymore </em>and that, she can’t lie, hurt like hell. It hurt to know that happiness was right there, before he ripped it apart.</p><p>She’s been crying her eyes out the past days and she wasn’t surprised when Dean knocked at her door. He probably took a look at the tape again to see if she was right. Probably had to endure seeing her being fucked by someone else. She understands that it might not be something nice to see. She never could watch it. </p><p>He said he was sorry, and the thing is that she <em> knows </em>he is. It’s just… it’s too late now, isn’t it? There’s so many things that are broken between them that she doesn’t think they can be fixed again.</p><p>Y/N pulls out her notebook after watching families play on the playground for some time. She doesn’t feel like writing at all, but maybe it’ll get her to think about something other than Dean. Maybe she can put down some words, put her feelings into a poem that nobody will read.</p><p>
  <em> I’m </em>
</p><p>That’s all, that’s all that she’s started to write in the hour that passed. </p><p>Ugh. This is not going well. Maybe she should take a break, read something instead. She takes a last look at the word she’s written, and when she looks up from her notebook again, she sees him. </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>He has his hands full and walks towards her. Dressed in his fucking suit on a sunny day on a freaking playground.</p><p>Y/N pretends not to notice and buries her face back into the notebook, but instead of writing something, she draws some weird shapes and flowers. Just <em> anything </em>to pass the time because she can’t possibly get up and walk away now. He’s seen her and running away would be as far away from adulting as she can get. </p><p>No more flight, she’s going to fight.</p><p>Dean’s standing about a feet away, and she knows he’s staring. She doesn’t look up, though.</p><p>He sighs and lets himself flop down on the ground. She pretends to be engrossed in her notebook and watches him from the corner of her eyes. He’s unpacking things from the bags he brought. Dean pulls out water bottles and some containers of something that smells really good. Her stomach starts to growl. She can’t remember when the last time was that she ate anything. </p><p>There are containers of pancakes, some waffles, fruit salad, pasta, pizza, fries and burgers. He produces a tray of cups of what she assumes are shakes. </p><p>After he has laid everything out, he gets out a fork and holds it out to her, “Y/N, come on, you’ve got to eat.”</p><p>The sound of his voice is strained, and she knows that he’s being holding himself together. She does too. Her heart starts to thump faster upon hearing it, it’s betraying her. She doesn’t look up from what she’s doing, but it gets harder and harder to ignore him.</p><p>“I know that you haven’t eaten for some time. I bought everything you liked because I didn’t know what you feel like eating right now and you’ve got to eat, please?”</p><p>“What do you care?” She snaps.</p><p>He exhales audibly. Maybe because she talked to him. Or maybe he’s annoyed at her question. She doesn’t know and she shouldn’t care.</p><p>“When was the last time you’ve eaten?” She asks then, and Dean sighs. She knows that he probably hasn’t eaten as well so the fuck does he want from her?</p><p>“It’s not about me, Y/N. Hear me out, okay?” Dean’s hand goes to the grass around where he’s sitting and he plucks some out in a desperate attempt to occupy his hands, “I’m sorry. And before you say anything, I know sorry isn't gonna cut it. I’m a fucking idiot, alright?”</p><p>She snorts.</p><p>“I should have known that it couldn’t be from when you were in California. I trusted you.” </p><p>“Sure. You did.”</p><p>“For god’s sake, you’re not going to make it easy for me, are you?”</p><p>Y/N sends him a fucking glare. Making it easy for him? Wow. Why the fuck should she?</p><p>“I was under a lot of pressure, with the club and the daily threats and then you went away when I didn’t want you to. And I know it shouldn’t excuse my behaviour and I don’t want to excuse it. I want to help you sue that son of a bitch, I really do. What he did to you,” His voice breaks and there’s a sniff. She almost feels sorry for him, “Y/N, fuck, I watched it a little longer, I’m sorry for what happened to you. He’s the worst kind of scum. Listen, I wanna right my wrongs. And if you just give me a chance, I can show you that I really mean it.”</p><p>“Dean,”</p><p>“I learned my lessons, okay, I’m not trusting anything that’s been thrown at me anymore. I should have trusted my guts in the first place but I didn’t. And I’m here to say that these past days have been hell for me but it must have been a lot worse for you. I’m so fucking sorry.”</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>He threads his hand through his hair, rubs down to his face, brushes at his tears, “I’ve been preparing this whole fucking speech, but now I don’t even know what to say,” Dean chuckles in a desperate attempt in bringing some humor into the conversation, “You’re strong, Y/N. You probably don’t even need me as much as I need you right now. But even if you’re strong and resilient, it doesn't mean that you don’t need anyone to be there for you, to take care of you. And I wanna do that. I wanna take care of you if you would let me.” </p><p>“It’s too late, Dean. You promised me once that you would be here no matter what. But at the first inconvenience that was thrown your way, you chased me away.” She looks up at him now, sees that his eyes are red rimmed. Hers probably look the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He lowers his head and it breaks her heart because she knows in her guts that he’s <em> really </em>sorry.</p><p>Y/N’s crying because she can’t stop the tears. She didn’t even know that she still had any tears left. She’s mainly crying because what she’s about to say hurts her more than she thought it would, “Please, Dean. Take all your belongings and leave.”</p><p>Dean sniffles, brushes his hand over his nose and nods, “Okay,” He says, as he stands up and clears his throat, whispering again, “Okay,”</p><p>He straightens himself before he walks the couple of steps closer and scoops her up, making her yelp out in surprise, “Dean!”</p><p>He bends down to pick up her bag and starts to walk to his car with her over his shoulder.</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“You told me to take my belongings and leave and I’m sorry to tell you that, but you belong to me, Y/N. I fucking love you and I’m not letting you go again.”</p><p>Dropping her off at his car, Dean looks down at her and there’s a little smirk on his face as his hand comes up to her face, knuckles brushing over her cheek, “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you every day that I am and I’ll show you every day that I am.”</p><p>She trains her gaze down, she knows that he’s fucking sorry but she doesn’t know how she can get over her own ego and accept it.</p><p>He places his fingers under her chin, pushes her head up so that she would look at him, “I know you wanted to run away. You ended up here because you have nowhere to go. And I still remember seeing you here after school. It’s the only place I could think of where you’d be. I know that you think you’re all alone in the world, Y/N. But I want you to know, and I want to fucking show you, that I’m here. And I’ll lead you home if you’d let me.”</p><p>“You hurt me.” She mumbles and pouts her lips. </p><p>Dean thumbs over it, “I know, and I’m so fucking sorry.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to get hurt again.” She says it like it is. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you again. Not like that, not deliberately.” </p><p>“I don’t know,” She gnaws at her bottom lip. </p><p>Dean smirks and there’s a soft chuckle, “You know,” He says and he places his hand on her shoulder, moves it behind the back of her neck, “I never wanted to tell you this because it’s a secret. It’s actually my best kept secret.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows in question.</p><p>“You know why I called my club <em> Euphoria </em>?” Dean asks.</p><p>Y/N shakes her head. </p><p>He’s blushing, tongue coming out to wet his lips and he purses his lips into a thin line before he goes on. Dean looks absolutely cute when he’s flustered and shy, “<em> Piehole </em> was its original name.”</p><p>She snorts out a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, with the image change I had to think of another name and we had a brain storming session where Cas was suggesting all kinds of different things like fucking <em> Feathers </em> , <em> Clouds </em> and shit like that. But then it’s me who said that I want to call it <em> Euphoria </em>and all I had in mind was you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>He smiles, “Yeah. Euphoria means a feeling or a state of intense excitement and happiness. And that’s what I felt every time I sat in class next to you. I was an idiot for not thinking about the name before. Nobody knows about it except of Cas.”</p><p>“Really?” She asks and she can’t hide the smirk in her face even if she’d try. </p><p>“Really.” Dean grins, “What do you say? Do you wanna come back home with this idiot?” </p><p>“I need you to hug me first.” </p><p>Dean immediately drops the bag in his hand and lets out an exhale before he pulls her into a tight embrace. </p><p>She buries her face into his chest, breathes in his smell and Dean doesn’t know it, but right here in his arms, she’s already home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean’s been holding her hand on the way back, scared of if he let her go, she’d be gone. Scared, that it was all a fucking dream that she agreed to go back with him. </p><p>When they arrive at the club there’s already a commotion inside. The club won’t open til two hours later, but he knows that everyone’s already in. </p><p>What he didn’t account for though, was the sight inside.</p><p>Jody’s standing by the bar, waving a gun around in her hand and she demands Dean because he hears his name. </p><p>Dean pushes Y/N behind him and walks closer, holding up his hands to let Jody see that he’s not armed. “Hey,” </p><p>The woman points her gun in Dean’s direction and Claire’s quick to jump in, “Mom, just stop, okay? Stop before anyone gets hurt!”</p><p>“It’s too late, isn’t it, Claire? I’m already fucking hurt because he pimps you out!” Jody shouts and Dean sees the woman crying. </p><p>“He fucking took you from me and it doesn’t matter what I do, he stands back up again like nothing fucking happened. Life’s not fucking fair, ain’t it?” </p><p>Dean frowns, “What did you do?”</p><p>“Oh, what do you think I did? Dean? It was me who graffitied the wall, I fucking tried to run you over but still you wouldn’t stop! I took your girl from you by sending you the fucking video, but still she’s here!” </p><p>Jody waves the gun from Dean to Y/N.</p><p>“Woah, now we leave her out of this, okay? You clearly have a problem with me and not with her.”</p><p>The woman chuckles and she sounds like a mad woman, “Yeah, I’ll kill you and everything will be okay,” </p><p>She doesn’t even wait, her hand’s on the trigger and Dean doesn’t know how good her aim is but it’s too late anyway. Everything happens so quick and Dean knew that Jody’s intention was not to talk but to act.</p><p>There’s a shot. A loud sound. Something that makes him flinch and then there’s a sound of bottle breaking, glass shattering and two loud thuds.</p><p>Dean opens up his eyes to look down on himself, doesn’t see anything, doesn’t feel any pain. But there’s Claire in front of him, hands clutches at her shoulder, blood oozing out of a wound. </p><p>Jody’s on the floor, too, knocked unconscious by Garth who’s still holding the neck of the $7,000 champagne bottle in his hand while he looks down at the woman he just knocked out. </p><p>Everyone’s rushing around, helping where they can and Dean crouches down to Claire, pressing his hand into the wound while Y/N calls an ambulance. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They’re sitting in the hospital side by side, her hand in his as she leans her head on his shoulder. Dean sees the cops walking in, sees them going into Jody’s room and coming out with her in cuffs. They had taken his statement an hour before. </p><p>Claire’s in surgery and they’re going to wait until she’s out. Dean’s going to pay her medical bills and he’s going to offer her whatever she wants really, because that’s the least he can do. </p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry,” Dean whispers as he tilts his head to kiss Y/N’s head. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“About everything.”</p><p>“I know that too.” She says and she looks up then, smirking.</p><p>“You can go home if you want, I’ll wait for Claire. Here,” He fishes inside his suit jacket, takes out the spare key for his loft. “I want you to keep that.” </p><p>“Thanks,” <span>Y/N says and takes it, lets it slip into her pant pocket before he looks at him again. She gives Dean’s hand a little squeeze,</span> “And no, I’m not going anywhere, Dean. I am already home.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it. This is the end of another journey of mine. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. I’m honestly so sad but also I’m looking forward to my next journey! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>